Love at first sight: well kinda
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: All Human. Rosalie and Emmett are in College. When they meet Rose does not think anything wil happen, But it seems she is wrong. But Remmeber one thing Alice is always right. Normal Pairings Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Bella and Edward.Review
1. The Run in

**Chapter one: The Run in**

"Rose!" Al Screamed from the bathroom. "Rose we are going to be late!" She screamed even louder than the first time.

I sleepily walked toward the bathroom. "What?" I said angrily.

"Morning sleepyhead" She smiled combing her hair. Only Al could yell at me at the top of her lungs than smile at me.

"Urgggg" I groaned. I was half asleep, but did she care? No not one bit.

"Hey you know you should smile?"

"Why? it is the first day of our sophomore year in college. I should be happy because?" I asked

"Well there may be a guy" she added. Al always tried to be happy and upbeat. She always wanted me to have what she had with her boyfriend Erik.

"Yeah talk for yourself Ms. Have a Senor Boyfriend" I said crossing my arms

"Rose there could be a guy for you" Al smiled

"Um well" than someone knocked on the door I answered it.

"Oh Erik" It was Al's Boyfriend. He walked in.

"Hey Rose" I smiled flaky at him. It's not like I hated him I like him like a brother he is nice but coming this early bugs me. And for some reason he seemed like a snake. Like the a brother you just could not trust no matter what they told you about themselves.

"I am going for a walk Al" I yelled

"K and Rose meet me at the café at 2 mmk" She yelled. I heard her giggle, only the way Al could giggle.

"Whatever" I yelled as I walked out of my dorm room. I headed down to the main part of the building.

"Hey Rose" said Nina our dorm adviser

"Hey"

"Excited classes start tomorrow?"

"Uh kinda see ya later" I waved than walked away. Only she would be happy about school.

It was a wonderful summer day. I went for a walk by the quad. There were so many people arriving back to West Connecticut it was crazy. So many new freshman and other people I did not know and may get to know if I felt like talking to anyone. I went to the school store to get most of my books, which they had all of them so I was carrying almost 5 books and they were big heavy books.

Than the unexpected happened A guy ran into my knocking down all my book "What the?" I yelled

"Oh sorry I am so sorry really I am" he said he started to pick up my books

"I don't need help" I said also gathering them. Great! I random guy knocked into me ruining my whole morning.

"Oh yes I can see that from you struggling to hold all 5 of them" He Mocked. After knocking my things down he just stood there mocking me.

"Well I would have been just fine if it had not been for you and knocking them all down," I mocked back.

"Please let me help you take them to your dorm" He said. Aw he was trying to be nice. I hated nice.

"Um no! I don't even know who you are let alone your name" He looked down at me. I swear this guy was like 6.2 or maybe larger.

"Emmett and yours" he asked picking up my books and holding them in his arms. Ha of course he could hold all five of my books with out struggling.

"Rose" I replied stiffly

"Well Rose can I please help you bring these to your dorm?" he asked.

"Well don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"You were running when you knocked into me remember?"

"Right I was just running for football to get in shape" he replied. I looked hard out him, my eyes almost bulging out of my head. GET IN SHAPE!!!!!! He was already in shape man he was so muscular anyone would be jealous.

"Oh"

"May I" he asked

"Fine if you must follow me" I started to walk and he followed.

We got to the door of my dorm "Well thank you" I reached to take the books from him, but he would not let me.

"No show me where to put them" he said. Stubborn tall man, I thought. He gave me a hard look as though he heard me think.

"Fine" I opened the door and pointed to the coffee table "There"

He walked over and put them down for me. "There you go"

"Thanks very much" I said showing him the door

"Wait the lest you owe me is a date" he said. I owed him, he walked into me!

"What?" I replied

"You me café tomorrow 4 and I am not taking no as an answer" he left before I could answer.

"Who was that" Al asked

"Um he helped me bring up my books" I replied. Still shocked after what had happened with Emmett.

"What was his name?"

"Emmett" I replied

"Oh are you seeing him again?" She asked

"Um yeah tomorrow at 4 at the café" I sounded unsure.

"You ok Rose?"

"Sure , sure just um….."

"He was cute I am glad you have a date FINALLY" she smiled at me

"It is not a date I owe him a favor cause he brought up my books for me" I said crossing my arms.

"Sure Rose all I have to say is he is cute and you should give him a chance"

"The only thing I know about him is his name"

"So go from there on your date ask him stuff to get to know him it is not that hard" She said

"Alice" I groaned Alice was her full name "Mary Alice Brandon".

"Rosalie Lillian Hale" she replied back

"Oh"

"I will have to dress you and find the perfect do you think?" She asked

"Fine, come on lets go eat I am starved" I grabbed my bag and we headed to the café. "Is Erik coming?" I asked

"No he said he had to go do something but would not tell me what"

"And you believed him?" I said

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked

'That is the oldest line in the book"

"Is that bad?" Only Al would that.

I grabbed her hand and we walked faster I dragged her to the café. "Did you tell him we were coming here?"

"Um no why Rose?" she asked

"Than he will most likely come here and we can see what is going on" So we watched and Finally he showed up. I opened my mouth complete shock hit me. Erik walked in holding hands will a tall dark haired girl. As they were ordering he kissed her, I looked at Al who looked like she was about to cry. "Al" I touched her hand. She got up and walked over. I went by her side.

"How could you" she yelled and than slapped his face

"Hey" the tramp yelled. Yeah I called her a Tramp.

"Oh well, you know this is a cheater" She yelled at the tramp

"I thought you broke up with your girlfriend?" She got up

" Um" Erik had no clue what to say. My bet was he never thought he would be caught.

"We are over" Al yelled and ran out so fast I could not even catch her. I slapped Erik one more time for pleasure. Than walked out. I ran back to our dorm to find Al sitting on her bed not crying just sitting staring at the wall with a blank face.

"Al" I said sitting by her

"I thought things were great , than he cheats on me after 2 years" she said blankly

"Al he is a jerk it is not your fault" I replied looking at her

"I loved him" she laid her head on her pillow

"Just forget about him" I rubbed her back

"Rose please just leave me alone for a little bit I need to collect myself"

"Ok I will go for a walk and bring back food" I got up and left the dorm.

I started to walk toward the dinning hall as fast as I could get food. "Rose, Hey Rose wait up"

Emmett jogged up next to me. "Hey" He smiled still jogging may I add.

"Hi"

"So whatcha doing" he asked

"Running in a marathon what does it look like I am doing?" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry just asking, are you going to the dinning hall?" He asked

"Yes"

"Are you going to ask where I am going" he smiled

"Um No" I replied stiffly.

"Well I am also going to the dinning hall if you were wondering and now since we are going to the same place I can escort you there" he stopped jogging and walked at my pas.

"I am a big girl I can go by myself thank you very much" I looked up at him and I really started to notice his deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. I shock my head.

"Well you know there are a lot of guys who could take advantage of you Rose" he said.

"Like you" I said glancing up at him.

"No I am a helpful guy" he smiled "So is it ok with you?"

"Fine if you must"

"You always say that"

"We just met today" I pointed out.

"So what" he smiled down at me. We arrived at the dinning hall. "Look I did take you here" he said

"Good than your job is done" I replied I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Not quit Rose" He said

"What than, what else do you have to do?" I asked

"Well I think we should eat together" He replied

"We are eating together tomorrow"

"Fine I will make a deal with you , we will eat together now and if you don't have a good time than we don't have to eat together tomorrow , deal?" he asked

"Deal" so we both got food and found a table we sat across from each other.

"So" I started the conversation "You never told me your last name"

"Oh sorry my bad it is Cullen and yours?" he asked

"Hale" I replied with a smile

"Is your full name Rose or what?"

"My full name is Rosalie Hale"

"I like it"

"Thank you, so do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked

"Yes two brother's Jasper and Edward you?"

"No just my parents and me" I replied "but I always wanted a sibling"

"Oh trust me, both of my brothers are a pain ,we are each a year apart , first there is Edward he is 21 than there is Jasper is 20 and I am 19"

"Oh me too, I am 19" I said with a bright smile

"Sweetness" He gleamed a smile at me. "So are you and Al best friends" he asked

"Yea her real name is Alice but I call her Al" Than I paused "Wait how do u know Al?"

"Oh she was in a class of mine last year" He said "How long have you known each other?" he asked eating his pasta.

"Oh since 8th grade I think"

"Wow" He said in amazement "Why is she not with you?"

"Um well something happened with her boyfriend and they are not together anymore so I am giving her a little space" I frowned

"Sorry I did not mean to bring up a rough spot"

"Oh no you did not ,I just wanna kick the guys butt that's all" I smirked

"What's the name" he asked

"Erik Jameson" I groaned his name the jerk.

"Never heard of him"

"Lucky you"

"I hope Alice gets better"

"So do I, she is my best friend I hate seeing her like this" We both finished eating.

"Rose would it be ok if I walked you back to your dorm" he asked

"Sure"

"Finally"

"What do you mean by "Finally"?" I asked quoting him

"This time you did not say "If you must""

"Come on" I started to walk and he walked directly next to me.

We reached my door he walked me right to my door.

"Bye Rose, will I be seeing you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yes you will 4 right?"

"Yes" he kissed my cheek I smiled and he jogged away.

I walked into the door and found Al asleep on her bed curled up in a ball. I put a blanket on her. And stared to read. But yet even when reading I was still thinking of Emmett. I was maybe sort of kind of starting to like him. I know I know I just met him today, but yet I still wanted to spend more time with him. I was so excited about tomorrow.

Soon I fell asleep.


	2. Getting to know you

**Chapter Two: Getting to know you **

For once in my life Al did not wake me up early in the morning. But I knew I had to wake her up for classes. "Al classes"

"Don't have any today have fun see you later" she fell back asleep.

"Urg" I started getting ready than left.

I left the building, and started walking to my first class English plays boy doesn't that sound exciting.

"Hey Rose" Emmett walked up to me.

"Hi Emmett' I smiled

"Are you in a good mood" he asked

"Why do you ask?"

" You always said Hi now you are saying Hi Emmett, I was just asking" he said "so what is your first class"

"English plays, you"

"WOW me too, that is so cool right/"

"Very"

"Are we still on for 4"

"Yes we are"

"How many classes you have today"

"Just one you"

"Same" he smiled "So may be we can spend more time together?" her asked

"I would like that"

" Good" He took my hand. I looked up at him "Is it ok"

"Yes" I smiled we started walking to our class. Than I let go of his hand. He gave me a look.

"I thought you were ok with it"

"I am just we are at class know, later" I paused "Maybe"

We walked into the class , Emmett took a seat next to me. I smiled and so did he.

The Professor walked in.

"Morning class" she stared "The play we are starting with is Romeo and Juliet, Now I will hand out the books and let you go early before you leave please partner up" she handed us the books.

"Rose wanna be my partner" Emmett asked

"Love to" he took my hand again and we left the room. "So what are we going to do today" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh walk around maybe or.." he was stopped. A tall guy with Honey blond hair came up to us. "Jasper" he said

"Hi Emmett, who is this" he looked down at me with a smile.

"Rose" I replied

"Jasper where is Edward I need to talk to him" Emmett asked

"Out with his girlfriend Bella"

"Bella, Bella Swan she did not tell me she is dating anyone" I said

"Today was there first date I think" Jasper replied

"Oh"

"See you two later than" jasper nugged Emmett's arm than left.

'So thats Jasper" he smiled

"He seems nice"

"He is" we stopped walking when we got to the dinning hall. "So are we eating together" he asked.

I gave him a look "Why wouldn't we" I asked holding up our hands.

"So yes than" I kissed his cheek. "What happened to slow"

"Um" I smiled "I am kinda starting to um"

"Like you" he finished

"Yea"

"I like you too Rose" I smiled at him.

We got our food and sat down same spot we did last night.

"So what are we going to talk about" I asked

"Well I think since we established we both like each other than we should go on a real of campus date" He said

"Um well yes , but than what is today" I asked

"Two people liking each other hanging out" he took my hand

"Oh well what do you want to do" I asked him

"Well if you don't mind I need to run at least an hour after we eat, but right after we can go for a walk or talk or see a movie"

"Well we could work on Romeo and Juliet" I replied

"So it would be ok I will bring you up to your dorm than after we can work"

"You don't have to walk me up to my dorm Emmett"

"Rose if you have not figured it out I am very protective of you and you wont get your way ok"

"Yes sir" I smiled

We ate and he took my hand and walked me up to my dorm. "I will be back in an hour"

"Cant wait" I leaned in to kiss his cheek he moved and kissed me on the lips. Slowly we deepened the kiss I put my hands lightly around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. Than I let go.

"See you later" than he jogged off before I could say I a word. I was half mad that he did that and half in a daze. I walked in the room Al was still on her bed reading as always.

"Hey" she said I went dreamily to my bed. "Earth to Rose"

"OH Al sorry I just um"

"Well I am going out" she said

I broke out the daze "You are what" I asked

"I have a date" she said

"Boy you bounce back fast who are you going out with" I asked

"Jasper Cullen" she said "and I want to be happy again Rose"

"Oh Emmett's brother"

"OH right I forgot you were dating him" she smiled getting her bag

"Yeah well it is not official or anything"

"Oh you will soon, Bye" she left out the door. I plopped on the bed.

Than my phone rang it was Bella. "hi Bella" I said

"OMG rose you are dating Edwards brother" she yelled into the phone.

'Um we are not official"

"OMG you will be I am so happy for you"

"So you and Edward" I asked

"Yeah oh got to go he is here" she hung up.

I sent the rest of my time looking at the ceiling.

Finally a knock came to the door. I rushed up. "Emmett" I said

"Hey Rose" he smiled

"Wow um you don't even look sweaty" I said

"I ran over and showered"

"Oh nice, come on in" he walked in a sat on the couch

"Come on" he patted on the spot next to him. I sat next to him. "Um do you mind" he put his arm around me.

"No" I got my book and opened it.

"Wait Rose are you mad at me" he asked

"Why would I be?" I asked

"I kissed you"

"So I liked it"

"You did, well I did also" he leaned in a kissed me quickly. I smiled.

"How about we start reading" I replied

"Sure" he got is book. "So Jasper told me he has a date with Alice"

"Yeah that is what she told me"

"Can't wait to see them together he is so tall she is so short" we both laughed

"True" I giggled

"Rose before we begin um are we official , I know we met yesterday but"

"Yes" I kissed him

"Well Friday I am taking you on a real date"

"Ok" I smiled

"Well lets getta reading" I snuggled into his arms and he read out load for a bit.

Almost an hour later, Al strut happily though the door. "Hey Rose, Emmett don't you look cozy" We both smiled

"So how was the date" I asked

"Amazing we are going out tomorrow too can't wait , it is late Emmett you should go" she said

"Yes Mom" I replied. We both walked out

"Night Rose" Emmett kissed me lightly.

"Night" I said , he left I walked back inside.

"So Al what happened on your date" I asked

"Well we talked a lot and he is really sweet and nice"

"Good for you"

"You and Emmett are official?" she asked

"YES" I smiled

"See I was right you do have a guy"

"Yes Al you are always right"

"Thank you" she smiled

"Night Al"

I fell asleep.


	3. First Date

**Chapter Three: First Date**

"Rose" Al called from the bathroom. I woke up , I realized it was Thursday , one more day till my big date with Emmett. "Come on isn't Emmett coming to pick you up" she said. That perked me up a little.

I got up and changed. "K Al I am ready" I smiled than someone knocked on the door. "Oh Emmett" I ran to the door. But to my surprise it was not just Emmett but also jasper.

"Morning Rose" Emmett kissed my cheek. They both walked in.

"Hi Jasper" Al smiled. Smiled back at her sweetly.

"So are you ready Alice" Jasper asked , reaching fro her hand. She took it.

"Yes bye Rose see you guys later" she waved the both left.

"Ready Rose" He asked

"Um yeah , why did Jasper come?" I asked

"He wanted to pick up Alice" he said "He really likes her"

"She really likes him also" I replied "She is happy again and I am happy for her"

He took my hand and we left my dorm and walked outside. "Do you have any classes today" I asked

"Yes two you" he asked

"None I have two free days today and Friday cause I have 3 classes on Tusedays" I said.

"Than what are you doing today than" he asked "My classes starts in like 20 minutes I wanna walk you to where you need you need to be" He said

"Emmett I can go by myself" I said

"Rose didn't we already go over this I am walking you to where you need to be case closed" He kissed my head. I smiled "So where are you going" he asked

"Um dinning hall to meet Bella and Edward apparently" I said

"ok" we walked for a bit than arrived at the dinning hall. When we walked in Bella and Edward were waiting for me. Bella Waved. We walked over.

"Hey Ed" Emmett smiled

"Hey don't you have class" Edward asked , he had his arm draped around Bella. He had Bronze hair that was very messy.

"I had to take Rose here first" He smiled "Oh I got to go I will see you in two hours Rose meet you here?" he asked

"Yes" he kissed me quickly than ran off. "Hey Bella" I smiled sitting down.

"Hey Rose" Bella smiled "Rose this is Edward" she smiled

"Hello Rose" Edward said.

"So you and Emmett" Bella said

"Um yeah , so your the eldest" I asked Edward.

"Yes, than Jasper than Emmett but he is the biggest one has you may have noticed" he laughed so did Bella and I.

"Um when do you two have class" I asked

"I have to go now it was nice to meet you Rose" Edward got up kissed Bella than left.

"He seems nice" I said

"So does Emmett" She smiled at me. "I am happy you guys are together, I have been trying to get you a guy for years" she smiled

"You had nothing to do with this" I giggled

"I know but I am happy for you"

"I know, and I am too I know we just met and are kinda rushing but I really really like him"

"Same with me and Edward"

"Yeah same with Alice and Jasper" I said

"It's the Cullen boy charm" I laughed so did she.

"So when is your class" I asked

"Two hours so when I leave you can spend some time with Emmett"

"Well till than what do you want to talk about Bella" I asked

"Well so how is Alice after what happened I know her and Jasper are together now but how is she really?" she asked

"Better she did not really cry at all just mopped for a while but she just wants to be happy again and I think Jasper is good for her, I have only met him once really but Emmett said he is a good guy and when I met him he was sweet"

"Happy she is better, she called me that day and said you most likely forgot about her when you left food , you did not come back for food for her , were you with Emmett?" she asked

"Well I was walking to the dinning hall and he ran up to me and insisted on walking me to the dinning hall than he did and would not leave so we ate together and talked for a while"

"AW that is so sweet he is so protective of you Rose, AW that is so sweet he so likes you"

"I know' I smiled "How is Jacob" I asked

"Good he is coming for a visit next week you should some"

"I would rather not , you know I don't really like him"

'I know , I know Rose fine you don't have to come"

We talked for the next few hours. Than I saw Emmett walk in with huge smile on his face. "Hello Rose" He kissed me sweetly. I smiled "Hi Bella"

"Hey Emmett how was class" I asked as he put his arm around me.

'Oh just so much fun" he said sarcastically

"I met to ask when is football"

"Starts next week practice everyday from 2-6" I frowned

"So we won't be able to send a lot of time together"

"Yes we will I will pick you up in the morning there is breakfast and dinner and than walk you to your dorm" he kissed me again

"Um well I got to go bye Rose" Bella smiled than left

"Well so what do you wanna do" he asked

"Well we could go for a walk I have been sitting for a while" I suggested

"Ok" he put out his hand I took it and he helped me up and we left the dinning hall. We started to walk and he put his am around my waist. "So what's up" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing having a good time with my boyfriend" I giggled

"I am having a great time with my beautiful girlfriend" he kissed my head.

"Thank you" I smiled up at him and most desperately wanted to kiss him, but Al and Jasper walked up.

"Oh hey guys" Emmett said happily but I knew he wanted to kiss me to by the look on his face. "Whatcha doing" he asked holding me tighter to him.

"Walking, oh we were wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner with us at the dinning hall later" Al asked

"Yes, Emmett" I asked

"Yes see you at 6" he asked

"6" than they walked away.

"Thought they would never leave" he pulled me into a corner and kissed me. We deepened the kissed slowly than I let go and smiled brightly at him.

"I know how fast this is going but I am just insanely attracted to you Miss. Hale"

"Same here Mr. Cullen" He took me by the waist again and started to walk again. "So where are we going on this walk" I asked

"Well we could go to my dorm and read"

"Sure we should read a little more before class next week" so we turned toward the dorms side. We walked into this huge dorm than his room it was Hug it had a living room than three doors "Who lives here" I asked

"Oh me Jasper and Edward" he said "Jasper and I share a room and Edward has it own room"

"Oh" we went into the living room and I sat next to him and snuggled next to him. "Ready" he asked than he read I loved hearing him read to me.

Almost 2 hours later Bella and Edward came in "Oh Hey guys" Bella smiled

"Hi" I replied leaning on Emmett's chest.

"Hey Rose I came here to get you Alice needs to talk to you" Bella said.

"Oh" I got up.

"I will walk you"

"Emmett I will be fine I will be with Bella, I will see you tonight at the dinning hall right" I said

"Yes" he kissed me deeply "Be careful" I kissed him than Bella and I left out the door.

"Why does she need to see me" I asked worried

"Oh something about an outfit"

"Are you kidding me I had to leave my boyfriend to help her with an outfit you have got to be kidding me" I yelled.

We walked straight to my dorm I ran to my room. "Mary Alice Brandon" I yelled

"What Rosalie Lillian Hale" she yelled back

"You told Bella to come and get me just to help you with an outfit are you crazy" I Yelled.

"Yes and Yes" she smile

"Oh you are such a pain what do you want" she showed me 3 different outfits.

"What one do you like" she asked

I pointed to the jeans and black top. "That one"

"Nice thanks"

"What is this for" I asked

"Oh dinner tonight a Duh"

"I forgot I was eating with you"

"Oh thanks Rose real nice" she smirked.

"Oh whatever Al" I giggled "I am not changing I like the way I am"

"Do what you want"

An hour went by and finally someone knocked on the door. I ran to it thinking it was Emmett but I was wrong. "Hi jasper" I greeted him "Where is Emmett" I asked

"Oh changing he should be here in like……." Before he could finish Emmett ran into jasper almost knocking him down.

"Sorry Man" Emmett smiled than Finally said a proper Hi to me. He kissed me sweetly. "Hello sorry I was a bit late" he smiled.

"You are right on time" I smiled.

"Um" Al said going to Jaspers side.

"Don't we look nice" Jasper kissed her head.

"Oh thank you very much" she kissed his cheek. "Ready to go" we all nodded. Emmett took my hand we started to walk to the dinning hall.

"You look wonderful" Emmett said.

"I am wearing the same thing I was before" I giggled.

"Well I never told you how wonderful you looked"

I blushed "Well thank you" I kissed his cheek.

We finally got to the dinning hall got some food than sat down I sat next to Emmett.

"So Rose what is your Major" Emmett asked me sweetly

"I wanna be a teacher 2nd grade you"

"Not sure" he laughed "What about you Alice" He asked

"Hello Fashion" she smiled, jasper laughed

"Jasper" I asked

"History it is all old and never changes and it excites me in some way"

"That's cool"

"So Rose how long have you and Alice known each other" jasper asked

"Oh since 8th grade" I said

"Yeah we are like sisters" Al chimed in. Jasper smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"Wow" Jasper replied

"So Emmett Rosie tells me that you are on the football team" Al said

"Yes the quarterback" He replied not even really looking at her. But at me, he had his arm draped over my shoulders. "Practice starts next week" He frowned and so did I

"I am happy that means I get the dorm to myself for at least 2 hours or I can hang out with Alice without interruptions" Jasper smiled and Al kissed his cheek.

"Am I really that annoying to you while you study Jazzy" he mocked

Jasper gave him a look because of the nickname he used "Yes you are Emmy" He mocked back. Emmett blushed. I tried my hardest not to laugh.

Al and I looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Those are the nicknames out mom gave us" Jasper said. "And we hate them"

"Than what about Edwards nickname" Al asked

"Its Eddykinzs" Emmett laughed

"Wow"

"His is worse than both of ours put together" Jasper replied

" I like your nick name" Al said

" fine than make your own" he laughed

"Ok what about Jazz"

"I like it" He kissed her.

I looked at Emmett "If you must"

"Em" I said

"I like it Rose" he kissed my cheek.

The rest of the night was rather boring. Than it was time for Emmett to take me to my dorm, that always brightened my mood a little.

"Night Rose" he kissed me.

"So what are we doing tomorrow" I asked

"Well since you have no classes tomorrow and I have one I can pick you up for lunch than bring you back here and than I will pick you up for our date"

"Well how about I spend my day with Al than we have our date by than I will be dieing to see you so it works out right" I smiled

'Ok I will pick you up around 5 how is that" he asked

"Good" I kissed him

"See you tomorrow" He gave me a hug than left. I walked inside and just fell on my bed. Around 20 minutes later Al walked in singing to herself . "Hey Rose" she smiled.

"So are we gonna hang out tomorrow?" I asked

"Oh Rose sorry Jasper and I are hanging out all day" She frowned

"Oh ok than I will just stay here and read" I frowned

"No you can come with us Jasper wont mind"

"Um"

"Oh please" she begged

"Fine, night" I turned out the light.

The next day I woke up the same time as Al. 20 Minutes later. Someone knocked on the door. It was jasper.

"Hi Rose" he smiled and walked in. "You coming with us" he asked

"Yes is it ok"

"Yep I am cool with it. Oh here from Emmett" he handed me a letter I opened it.

Rose,

Just wanted to remind you that I will pick you up around 5 for our date. Oh wear something comfortable like jeans and a t-shirt. Oh and good luck today with Alice and Jasper. I walked in on them yesterday it was not pleasant. If you get uncomfortable call me and I will come. I cant wait to see you tonight.

Emmett

"Thanks Jasper" I smiled.

"Hi" Al went up and kissed him. "Ready Rose" she asked. I nodded.

We walked out. They walked in front of me holding hands and I just walked behind them. We walked for a while. They never turned around to talk to me. Man was I missing Emmett so much.

"Guys" I said.

"Oh Hey" Al said not even looking at me.

"I think I should just go"

"No we are going to eat"

"Fine"

We walked into the dinning hall. They sat next to each other they were just starring at each other. Not even talking to me Half an hour later.

"Rose" Emmett came up.

"Oh finally I am saved" I went up and kissed him deeply.

"Wow what was that for" he asked hugging me.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" I looked up at him.

"Sorry do you want me to take you back"

"Please" he took me by the waist and left I don't even think Al and Jasper would know I left. "I really missed you"

"I missed you too" He kissed my head.

"I should never have gone with them"

"Well next time we make Alice come with us"

"Yeah" I giggled.

We arrived at my dorm. He gave me a hug and a kiss. "Be back in 2 hours for our date" he smiled

"K bye" I went into my dorm room. I went though most of my jeans and slipped on my best pair and my black top with a white pull over. I sat down for a little.

I heard a knock and rushed up and grabbed my bag. "Emmett" I smiled

He kissed me. "You look great" he took my hand and I closed the door.

"So you ready" I asked

"Come on" he grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door to the parking lot.

We walked up to a Wrangler Red. He opened the door. I got in and so did he and he started the car.

"Where are we going" I asked

"Surprise" he replied

"Well than"

We drove for about 20 minutes. Than parked at skating rink.

"Um" is all I could say

"Come on" he got out opened my door than pulled me out.

"What are we going to do" I asked

We walked in and Emmett rented us skates . I put mine on and he put his on.

"Ready" he held out his hand, I took it and we went out onto the ice. I gripped tightly to his hand. "You ok" he asked pulling me closer to him steadying me.

I was not one for skating. Emmett told me to skate like I walked and it would be easier but is was not. I griped very tightly to him. "Rose here fallow me" he let go of my hand and moved behind me. He grabbed my waist and helped me glide along the ice.

"Thanks you" We went in circles all the way around.

"How are you now" He asked

"Good" we skated around. "This was a good idea" I said.

"Yes I thought you would like it" he smiled as we gained speed.

We skated around the rink for a while. Than we stopped and headed off the ice, and sat on the benches. "So dinner here or on campus" he asked

I kissed him "campus is fine" I said

"Ok ready" he helped me up

We headed back to school. Had some food than he brought me back to my dorm.

"I had a lot of fun Emmett" I said.

"Me too" he kissed me.

"Night Rose" He gave me a hug than left.


	4. Meet the parents

**Chapter four: Meet the Parents **

About a month had past and Emmett and I have gotten much closer. Today was the day I was going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I was worried they may not like me.

And yes I was the only one meeting them. Jasper, Al , Bella and Edward meet them 2 weeks ago but Emmett wanted to wait. So now he is about to pick me up so we can leave.

He knocked on the door. "Hey Hun" he kissed me deeply.

"Um hi" I kissed him back.

"Ready" he asked

"I guess I have to be" I smiled

He grabbed me hand and we walked to his car.

On our way there and the mountains on our way there were breath taking.

We arrived at the house in was huge, and beautiful. It was surrounded my trees.

Emmett helped me out of the car. "Wow just your family lives here" I said

He laughed. "Yes, remember my dad is a doctor" he smiled down at me

"Right" I gazed up at the house.

Emmett took my hand and we walked into the house.

"Mom, dad" Emmett hugged his mom and shock his dads hand. "Mom , dad this is Rose" His mother came over and hugged me.

"I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle"

"Its nice to meet you"

"Emmett why don't you show her the rest of the house while I make some food" Esme said walking off with Carlisle"

Emmett took my hand and we walked up the stairs. "Don't worry Rose they like you" he smiled.

"They seem very nice I like them"

We walked into a large room. "This is my room" he said. It was so neat and had some football posters over the walls.

"I like it"

"Thank you" we walked out of his room. "This is Jaspers room"

His room was covered wall to wall with books. "Wow" I was looking at all the books "do you think he would mind if next time I could borrow some" I asked

"Ask him next time you see him"

"I will"

"I wont take you to see Edwards room it is like jaspers just more music and boring" he laughed.

"You're the best"

"Oh I know" I giggled and lightly slapped his arm. "well you just said I was"

"Oh never mind" I leaned into his chest.

"Emmett, Rose lunch is ready" Esme called

Emmett and I got up. He took my hand and we walked down stairs. We took at seat at the dinning room table with Esme and Carlisle.

"So Rose what are you doing for Winter break since they are letting you off from thanksgiving till after new years" Esme asked

"Well I will be stuck at school, my parent's are at Hawaii till February. So I will be having a great thanksgiving and Christmas by myself in my dorm" I explained

"Rose you never told me" Emmett said concerned

"I did not want to worry you"

"Oh dear why don't you come here we have plenty of room and we are just having a few people over, and I know if you were here Emmett would be less jumpy" Esme smiled at me

"Oh no I would feel like I was intruding" I looked at Emmett

"No you would not be" Esme said

"No Rose please come" Emmett put down his fork and took my hand.

"Um Thank you I would love to and I promise I will not get in the way"

"Oh I know you wont dear" Esme smiled

"Thank you so much"

The rest of the day went on. And Emmett and I were on our way back to my dorm. We were walking. "I cant wait till next week" He said

"I cant wait , I hope Jasper and Edward will be ok with it"

"They like you Rose it will be fine"

"Good" we reached my dorm but Emmett held me back. "What"

I looked forward. It was Al and Jasper they were making out in front of the door to my dorm, She was on her tip toes and he held her up with his arm around her waist to keep her at his height.

"What should we do" I asked.

"Um" I looked back and jasper was walking toward us.

"Hey guys what up" He smiled

"Nothing just taking Rose home" We walked away.

"Night Rose" he kissed me lightly than gave me a bear hug than let.

I walked inside. "Hey Al" I said.

"OMG so how was it" she asked

"Great I am staying with them over break"

"Sweet what else did do"

"Um well on the way home.." she stopped me

"Oh no you saw us" She blushed

"Kinda I am so sorry"

"Oh well" She blushed hard red.

"So night Al" I crawled into bed.


	5. Break Cullen Style

**Chapter Five: Break (Cullen Style) **

It was the first day of break Al was already gone and I was getting ready to leave with Emmett and well of cause he had to drive Edward and Jasper home.

"Hey Hun" Emmett gave me a kiss.

"So are you sure it is ok I am coming" I asked

"yes , yes, yes I am sure and after thanksgiving Edward is leaving to spend the rest of vacation with Bella. So it will be you me and sir mops a lot" he pointed at jasper who was coming though the door.

"Oh give me a break I wont see her for more than a month" Jasper frowned seeing all of Al's things.

"Oh don't worry Jasper when she calls me I will let her talk to you" I laughed so did Emmett. But jasper looked at me. "Sorry I know if I were in your position I would miss Emmett like CRAZY" I smiled and Emmett came to my side.

"Same here I would be more mope than you are Jazzy my man"

"Oh please you would be ten times worse, man you should see him in the morning rushing just to see you" Jasper said. Emmett blushed his manly blush than took two of my bags in one hand and my hand in his other.

"Hey Edward" I waved as we made our way to the car.

"Oh hey Rose" He smiled , helping Emmett with my things. "So have you talked to Bella" he asked

"No why should I have"

"Well no I was just asking I miss her"

"Oh really Edward you and Jasper will be no fun and you will see her in like 7 days" Emmett complained

"Oh please Emmett if Rose went away you would be the worst" Edward said getting into the car.

"I love that you would miss me Em" I said Kissing him.

" Like crazy" he helped me in the car. Than he got in.

The car roared to life and we started to drive to the Cullen house.

Ring , Ring , my phone rand in my ears.

"Hello" I said

"Oh hey Rose I just wanted to call to say hi" It was Al.

"Oh Hey Al" after I said than I could see from the corner of my eye Jasper perked up. "I am in the car with Emmett, Edward and Jasper"

"Rose can I please speck to Jazz Please"

I handed Jasper the phone. "Wow" Emmett said

"Emmett we have been though this you would be the same" Edward laughed

"Than you should be happy Rose came or else I would be no fun at all" Emmett informed him. Jasper handed me back my phone.

"Thanks it was nice to hear her voice" Jasper said

"No problem"

Around ten minutes later.

Ring, Ring

"Hello" I said.

"Hey Rose"

"Oh hey Bella" I saw Edward perk up behind me.

"Let me take a guess you want to talk to Edward" I sighed. Handed the phone to Edward.

"No one wants to talk to me anymore" I signed.

"Oh Sweetie I do" Emmett took my hand.

I smiled "Thank you"

10 minutes later we arrived at the Cullen house and I saw two other car's in the driveway.

"Oh my aunt and uncles are here and my four cousins" Emmett said.

"Cant wait to met them" I said

"Sure wait till you meet them" Edward said, getting out of the car.

Emmett helped me out of the car and we walked toward the door. I stopped him.

"Emmett thanksgiving is tomorrow why is you family here" I asked

"They all live at least four hours away and they come early they are staying here" He said. "Don't worry Hun we already have a room for you"

"Thanks" I kissed him before we headed in the house.

We walked in. "Emmett" a little girl screamed running toward Emmett. He let go of my hand and bent down as he opened his arms as the little girl ran into his arms. He lifted her up. The little girl looked at me.

"Emma this is Rose my girlfriend" Emmett smiled at me so did Emma.

"Hi Rose" she smiled at me as Emmett put her down and than she ran into jaspers arms.

"She is a cutie" I said

"Yes she is, she is 4 now and she is getting bigger by the second"

Than a tall blond walked up to us "Yo dude" He and Emmett pounded fits. He looked at me. "Rose this is my cousin Josh he is our age" josh shock my hand.

"Nice to finally met Emmett's girlfriend" He said "He talks about you all the time"

I looked at Emmett. "I thought they lived four hours away" I asked

"We talk online a lot" Josh answered.

"Yes he was the first one to know about us" Emmett took my hand again.

"Oh cutie ALERT" yelled a voice.

A tall girl came up to us "Hey Sarah" Emmett said

"OMG you must be Rose" She looked at me.

"Yes Sarah you are so smart" Josh said "Right sorry Sarah is my sister and she is quite evil"

"SSSSUUUUUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEE" Sarah chirped

"Oh Emma is coming back" Josh smiled. Emma ran up to him and went into josh's arms.

"Are you all related" I asked

"Yes , and there is also Jared and Kate who you will meet tomorrow they live closer" Josh informed me.

"Cool"

Edward and Jasper walked over. "Emma I did not get a hug" Edward said holding out his arms and Emma giggled as she ran into them. When she let go of the hug she walked back up to us and looked up at me.

"Rose" she said tugging on my pants. I let go of Emmett's hand and bent down to Emma height. "Yes Emma" I asked sweetly.

"How long are you gonna be here" She asked

"Till after new years" Emma gave me a hug.

"Yeah I will see you Christmas" She smiled at me.

"Yes you will sweetie" She let go of the hug.

"Emma" Someone called.

"Comin Momma" she yelled running into the kitchen.

I stood back up and Emmett slung his arm over my shoulders. "Emma is so adorable"

"Eh only some of the time" Josh laughed.

"Come on Rose lets get your stuff outa my car" Emmett took my hand and we walked outside. "They like you" Emmett smiled down at me.

"And I like them they seem nice"

"Sure" We got most of my stuff out of the car.

Ring, Ring.

"Hello" I said

"Yo Rosalie"

"Jacob Black how did you get my cell phone number" I yelled.

"Bella , she asked me to call you"

"And why on earth would she do that" I yelled

"Jezz Blondie no need to be pathic" He said clammily

Emmett looked at me. "Ok why did you call Dog" I yelled , Ha yea I called him a dog he is gross and eh smells I have no idea why Bella is friends with him.

"Bella asked me to ask you if Edward could call her" He said in disgust

"What that is the reason she had you call me, I think she is pathic" I yelled back

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder to clam me.

"So can you tell Edward to call her please" He asked

"Fine just because Bella asked and please depose of my number and never call me again dog" I yelled into the phone, than hung up.

"Eh" I started to relax.

"Who was that" Emmett asked.

"Oh Bella smelly friend Jacob, I absolutely hate him" I said

"Oh I can tell" He laughed

"Uh" I walked away towards the door.

He ran towards me. "Rose, it is ok you don't have to get made"

"I am not mad" I kissed him, he smiled brightly "I am going inside to tell Edward to call Bella" He took my hand and in the other he held my things. We walked in and Edward was on the chair. "Edward" I said

"Yes Rose" he replied, always so polite.

"Call Bella" after I said Bella he jumped up like a frog and ran up the stairs.

Emmett Whispered in my ear. "If I have not mentioned it already I am so happy you came or I would be like him" he pointed up the stairs. I kissed his cheek and we both walked upstairs. We walked to the End of the hall "Your room" he pointed. It was right between his room and Jaspers. We walked in. It was so clean the walls we tan like the wood floor. The bed was king sized. "I hope this is ok for you"

"It is perfect" I replied . He put my things ok the floor and took my hand again. Boy did I love when he took my hand I felt like we really belonged together. We went back down the stairs.

"Rose, Rose" Emma yelled running to me.

"Yes, Yes" I replied, sounding like a kid.

"Can we play a game, Please , please, please can we , can we" She asked jumping up and down.

"Sure what do you want to play" I asked

"Emma how about you play after you nap" He mom came to her and picked her up.

"But momma I am not sleepy" She yawned.

"Sure come on you can play with Rose and Emmett after you sleep" they walked away.

"So what do you want to do while Emma is sleeping" Emmett asked me

"Well maybe I should unpack" I said.

"Later come on lets go up stairs" he took me by the waist and we walked up the hug staircase.

"Wait" I turned in the jaspers room. "Jasper" I said walking in

"Yes" he looked up from his book and so did josh who was also reading.

"Do you mind if later I can barrow a book or two" I asked

"Sure any book you like"

"Thanks , I will be back later Emmett wants me…" I could not finish , Emmett pulled me into his room, and we sat on the floor.

"Emmett don't you think we should go down stairs it Is rude staying up here with all your family down stairs" I said

"Rosalie my dear, here at the Cullen house we do things differently. My family will be here tomorrow also so that is when we hang out, today is the day to hang out and relax with those we love" he said, looking into my eyes "And Rosalie Hale I love you" he said still looking into my eyes.

"Emmett Cullen I love you too" I kissed him deeply.

We sat on his floor for a while just talking about school and what not. Than my phone rang again. I sighed.

"Hello" I said almost angrily.

"Dear are you ok" it was my mom.

"Sorry mom I am just mad my phone is being evil, how are you how's dad" I asked.

"Oh fine I just called to check up on you, how's Emmett" she asked.

"Oh fine he is right here, and his family is here" I said

"Oh Hun I wish we could be there having a normal family thanksgiving and Christmas" She sighed into the phone.

"Oh mom don't bet yourself Mom I am fine here with the Cullen's" I said

"When your father and I get back we are going to met Emmett" she said "I know you told us all about him but I would like to met him"

"Yes mom" I said

"Ok dear I have to go love you"

"Love ya too mom bye" I said. I hung up the phone.

Emmett looked at me. "So what did she have to say" He asked

"Oh they want to meet you when they get back" I said.

"Cant wait to meet them" he said. He leaned in and kissed me deeply pushing me toward the wall a little. I kissed him back, leaning more into him.

"Eh hem" Edward cleared his throat.

Emmett and I let go. "What Edward" Emmett said as I was still against the wall.

"Emma's up and wants to play" Edward said leaving the room.

Emmett sighed and kissed me one more time than look me by the waist and walked out of his room and down the stairs. Emma came running up to us but Emmett still did not let go of me.

"Are we going to play" she asked.

"No Emma it is dinner time" Josh said picking her up in his arms.

The rest of that night went on and on. Emmett's family seemed to really like me.

"Night" Emmett said gave me a kiss. Than went to his room.

I could not wait till the next day Thanksgiving.


	6. ThanksCullening

**Chapter Six: ThanksCullening **

The Next morning it was Thanksgiving. I woke up very early around 5. I decided to get dressed and I walked down the stairs. Emma was on a chair watching TV.

"Morning Emma" I said. She got up and ran to hug me.

"Morning" she said , grabbed my hand and we sat down. She turned off the TV.

"Why are you up" I asked

"I woke up and mamma put me out here so I could watch TV"

"Oh"

"No one wake up till Six" She said

"Ok"

"But Emmett never wakes up" she smiled

"Oh really he will sleep the whole day, and never wake up" I laughed

"Yeah so I gwess you have to swend duh whole day with Emma" she giggled

"I guess I may have to if he does not wake up"

Emma and I played for about and hour and than almost everyone was awake. Except Emmett. "Rose dear can you please help me" Esme called

"Coming" I called going into the kitchen.

"Can you chop those please" She pointed to the potatoes.

I cut them. "When will Emmett be up it is almost eleven" I said

"Well he should be up soon" she said.

I sighed. After I was done I went to my room. 'Morning Rose" Emmett yawned. Walking into my room.

"More like almost afternoon" I said

"Sorry I was tired, Happy Thanksgiving" He came next to me and leaned into to kiss me but I moved away. "What no kiss" he asked

"Go get ready than we will see" I walked out of the room.

I went down the stairs. "Emmett's up" I told Esme.

"Good, Everyone else is coming soon"

10 minutes later Emmett came down the stairs. "Do I get a kiss now" he asked pulling me into his arms. Everyone and Emma was looking at us.

"Family Emmett" I said , I pulled away. He frowned. "Come on" I pulled him into the kitchen with me.

"Morning Dear" Esme greeted Emmett.

"Mom where is dad" he asked

"Getting Aunt Dawn and Uncle Sean and Jared and Katie"

"Are we still going to Jared's game later" he asked

"Yes you guys can go but us girls have too cook" Esme smiled.

"Are you coming to the football game" Emmett asked

"Like Esme said girls have too cook" I said

"Rose you can come" He said

"I will be fine here" I said "Esme may need my help" I replied

Esme came next to me and put her arm over my shoulders "Yes Rose thank you for the help" I smiled.

"Fine than" Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked back into the living room.

"What are you doing Emmett" I asked

"Well spending time with my girl we are leaving soon and wont be home till dinner" he said

"Ok and is that all I am is your girl" I replied

"No you are much more than that, Oh did I tell you I love you today" He said

"No and I love you too" I smiled

"Um" he leaned into to kiss me, I backed away again.

"Emmett" I said his family was looking at us again.

"Uh cant you guys get a life" Emmett yelled dragging me outside with him.

It was November and freezing "Emmett it is Freezing out here" I said

He kissed me deeply. I kissed him back. "Better" he asked

"I am still cold" I replied kissing him again. "Are you better now" I asked

"Yes come on lets go back inside before you turn into a Roseicle"

We headed back inside. "So the one place we can be alone I freeze to death" I said

"I would never let you freeze" he brought me into a hug. "Better"

"Much"

Ring, Ring. "If I kill my phone" I said , Emmett laughed.

"Hello"

"Hey Rosie Dear"

"Hey Al how's it going"

"Oh nothing bored out off my mind in the hotel" she said

"Oh Hun I am sorry, I miss ya" I said

"Miss you too, of finally they are back Byess" she hung up.

Emmett slung his arm around my waist. "How is Alice" he asked

"Good I guess" He kissed my head.

"Emmy dear" Esme said walking over. Emmett have her a look. "Sorry Dear, Emmett can you please come help me" she asked

"Yes Mother" he kissed my head than left and fallowed Esme.

"Oh Hey Rose" Sarah ran up to me.

"Hi"

"Guess you are staying here too" she said

"Yep" I said

"Ok worn me now if you are going to me moody with out Emmett" she said

"Maybe" I walked away and went straight to Emmett's side.

"Hello Hun" he kissed me.

"When are you guys leaving" I asked

"Whenever dad gets back" he said.

"This a crazy" I said

"What is"

"That your not even gone and I already miss you"

"Miss you too" he replied

Emma ran up to us. "Emmy" she smiled

"Emma are you coming to Jared's game with us" he asked picking her up.

"Rose goin" she asked

"No honey I am staying here to help"

"Oh than me saying to" she said.

"But Emma you always come with us" Emmett placed her down.

"Me with Rose" she said hugging my legs.

"Have I been replaced you like my girlfriend better than me" He frowned

"Oh I still love you" I said to Emmett, He smiled

"I lwve you I am staying wit Rose" she replied

"Fine" Emmett replied tickling her.

I picked up Emma and brought her into the kitchen. "Emma dear" He mother took her from me. "Are you staying with us" she asked

"Yes Mamma" she said.

"Yeah it seems she does not love me anymore" Emmett said coming in.

"Oh Emmett" Esme smiled putting something into the oven.

Than Carlisle walk in. "Morning everyone" he said.

"Ready to go Emmett we are going to be late" he said

"yeah I am ready"

"Katie is in the living room" he informed us.

"Bye" Emmett kissed me. "Love you"

"Love you too" I kissed him back.

They left out the door. "I'll get Katie" Esme left the kitchen"

"Sorry I am May nice to meet you Rose" Said Emma mom.

"You too"

"Mamma me down" Emma said , may placed her down and Emma ran to Katie who hugged her.

"Hi you must be Rose , I am Katie nice to meet you" She sock my hand.

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"Come on lets get to work" Esme handed us something's to prepare

Almost 3 hour's went by it was almost 4. We got the whole dinner cooked. The turkey was in the oven all set to go. "How long is this game" I asked

"Around three hours they should be home soon" Katie said.

"Good" I said, Helping Katie set the table. There were so many people to set the table for.

Twenty minutes later, they finally came home. "Em" I ran up to him and gave him a tight Hug.

"Hey Rose" he said

"How was the game" I asked

"Oh Jared's team won" He Kissed me. "Is it time for dinner" he asked.

"Yes I think so lets go sit down" I said taking his hand.

We went into the huge dinning room. "Mom am I aloud to sit next to Rose" Emmett asked.

"Yes" Esme replied.

After Everyone sat down and than Carlisle cut the turkey. We all ate the wonderful dinner. The talk was not very interesting. After all the eating we were all stuffed.

"Bye Emma I will see you on Christmas" I said as we were all hugging everyone good bye.

"Bye" Everyone yelled .

"Well it is late everyone should go to bed , remember Carlisle and I will not be here when you wake up we are going Christmas shopping" Esme said.

"Oh shopping" I perked up.

"Yes would you like to come Rose"

"No I will stay here" I replied "But thank you"

Emmett look me by the waist and we walked up stairs and stood by my door.

"Night, I love you" he said

"Love you too" I kissed him.

Went inside and closed my door.

**Hope you like the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think of the characters, who's you favorite. Hope you love it ******

**Please review! **


	7. Al comes home

**Chapter Seven: Al comes home **

The next morning I was still stuffed from the night before. It was almost ten and I expected a cal from Al. Every year on black Friday she calls me at ten to tell me everything she has bought on sale and what not. Oh one important detail about Al she is a shopacholic. Really I love shopping but not as much at Al does. I really hope Jasper knows what he has gotten into. I got up from bed and went to Emmett's room. He was still asleep.

"Em" I said

"Uh" he grumbled moving back and fourth.

"Come on" I said sitting on the bed.

"Whatchawant" he mumbled.

"Emmett" I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Um"

"Come on"

"Kiss" he pointed to his lips.

I kissed him lightly. "Now" Than he popped up like a pop tart.

"Morning" he smiled "Why did you get me up so early"

"Al is going to call me in 5,4,3,2,1"

Ring, Ring

"Hello Al" I said

"Hey Rosie how did you know it was me" she asked

"Oh I am physic"

"Ha well you know I am" she laughed

"So how has shopping gone" I asked

"I have not shopped" she said

"So you have a fever" I asked.

"Well my parents sent me home since I was miserable with out Jazz" she said

"Jasper" I called , he came in the room. "Yeah"

I handed him the phone. His eyes opened wide than he flung the phone at me and ran down the stairs. I got us and fallowed him and so did Emmett. When we got down stairs jasper was hugging Al tightly and twilling her.

"Al" I said. Jasper let go of her and she hugged me. "Why" I asked

`"Well like I said I was no fun, so I came back and my parents did not want me home alone for a month so I called Esme and she said I could stay here till break is over" she explained, I hugged her one more time than Jasper grabbed her.

"Come on I will show you , your room" Jasper held Al by the waist and they went upstairs.

"Hope those to don't wake Edward , he is very cranky when he is wakened" Emmett said.

"Oh well he is leaving soon to go to Bella's so no problem" I replied.

"And now that Al is here, we get more time together not having to deal with Jasper" he said pulling me close to him.

"Well we might have to go shopping" I said.

"You're kidding"

"Well not today but soon you know I do have to get you something for Christmas" I said.

"Yes I have to get you something" he looked into my eyes.

I leaned on his shoulder. "Rose come up here" Al called.

I walked upstairs and Emmett fallowed. "Yes Al" I said

"I got you something from Puerto Rico" she handed me a beautiful ring. "It is made out of a special rock hope you like it"

"I love it thanks Al" I hugged her.

Jasper went straight back to her side. "Jasper why don't we let the girls catch up than we can hang out with our girlfriend. Jasper kissed Al and Emmett kissed me than they left the room.

"So how were things" Al asked me.

"Good Emmett told me he loved me" I said.

"OMG how did he do it , by candle light I know how you love things like than"

"No it was normal in his room, he wanted to get away from his family and we were just sitting down and he said he love me" I replied

"Wow" She smiled "Since when has Rosalie Hale like plan and simple" she asked

"Well Al, Emmett changed me" I smiled "But only a little" we both laughed.

"Yeah, I hope jasper says something soon" she sighed.

"I am sure he loves you Al, I can so tell"

"Yeah"

"Anything else interesting" she asked

"Wait till Christmas when you met there little cousin Emma she is so cute"

"Cant wait to meet everyone"

Jasper and Emmett walked back into the room. "Are you two done talking?" They asked

"It has been like three minutes" I said. "And yes for now we are done" I got up and went to Emmett's side. "We will talk later Al" I said , Emmett and I walked down stairs.

"Edward up" I asked

'No not yet" he smiled.

"Oh is that a good thing" I asked

"Yes if he wakes up before ten he is very cranky"

"Oh poor Bella she will have to deal with it" I said

"I am sure he will get up early for Bella"

"Maybe"

That day went by very boring. Emmett and I hung out and so did Al and Jasper. Later on Emmett's parents came home and greeted Al with open arms happy she was here. Edward finally woke up and was happy to see Al also but still missed Bella.

The Next day was a little more interesting.

"Morning Rose" Emmett said eating breakfast at the counter.

"Emmett why are you up so early" I asked kissing his cheek.

"Going to Jared school I get to help couch for a while, go get dressed you can come" he replied.

"UM"

'Come on I am not leaving you alone here , go get dress in something warm it si cold out" he said.

I ran up stairs. Got dress in jeans and a sweatshirt and also my warm northface. I ran back down stairs "Ready" I said

"Good come on" he grabbed my hand and we went outside and into his car. "How long will we be there" I asked

"Just a few hours" he started the car

He drove to a school. He drove near the football field. He helped me out of the car.

"come on" he took my hand and we walked onto the field. "couch" Emmett said walking toward a rather tall guy. "Hello Emmett nice to see you" he said "And who may this be" He asked Emmett looking at me as if I was five years old.

"My girlfriend Rose I hope it is ok that she came" he said

"Of coerce it is ok she came , why don't you go to the bench's I will call the team in" he said. Emmett and I walked toward the metal bench's. The couch blew his whittle. The football team all came toward us. "Boys this is Emmett Cullen he came to show you a few things, he plays on west conn's Football team, head quarterback. Now lets see what he can teach you kids"

"Who's she" said a tall boy looking at me. I looked up at Emmett.

"My girlfriend" he replied.

"She is….." said the boy "Never mind"

"Right well lets get to work" he said , I sat on the bench and Emmett walked on to the field and all the boys fallowed. Jared waved at me than also fallowed. "No just because you boys have won a few games does not mean you are the best you need to work at being the best. The couch said I could couch you for a day and I am, now run around the field at lest twice to get the blood flowing and get warmed up" Emmett said. Half the team gowned, than they started to Jog. Emmett walked back over to me.

"Nice pep talk" I said

"Well they need to lean" he replied putting his arm around me. I smiled up at him, his arm around me made me feel warmer. "I love you" he whispered in my ear.

I whispered in his ear "I love you too" Than we both looked at the team who all seemed to be done running.

Emmett still had his arm around me. "Now all of you get a football and throw it around for a few minutes warm up your arm's after you throw it around for a lest a few minutes than we will do some push ups than have a practice game, Lets go" He yelled . He took my hand and we walked over and he got a football and throw it at me.

"Are you kidding" I asked "I cant throw"

"Sure you can Rose" he jogged a little further away. "Come on"

I put my fingers on the laces than throw It at Emmett, he jumped a little and caught it perfectly. "Nice" he said. He throw it back to me "Try Harder" he said

I shock my head, and threw my hardest it went over Emmett's head and landed at least 24 inches away from him. Emmett looked at me in amazement than jogged over and pick it up. Than ran over to me. "Wow that was" he smiled "Wow" he kissed me.

"Yo couch Emmett no kissing in football" Said Jared smiling

"Oh keep your eyes on the Ball , try to throw like Rose did and you wont be yelled at as much" I smiled up at him. All the boy laughed. "Ok push ups" he said

They all gave him a look, oh my poor Em all these boys are really starting to Hate him Big time. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" he counted they all went up and down "Good now up Game time" They all cheered. They played for a while than.

"Emmett come on" Jared called "Come play on our side"

Emmett smiled than jogged over to them. They throw him the football.

Now I could see why Emmett was so good, when I saw him play with our team he was more serious, but with the boys he was more playful with them and he seemed to have more fun. I smiled watching him play I liked seeing him have fun. Than the couch walked over to me.

He looked at me "You have a very good throwing arm"

"Thanks" I replied

"How long have you two kids been together" he asked

"Almost three months" I said

"It is nice seeing him happy, I have never seen him this happy before, and I am happy he is still with football he was the star of the team when he went here , I miss having him here there are no boys quit like Emmett' He exclaimed

"No, No there is not" I smiled looking back at the game.

"Ok Game over" the couch yelled.

Emmett jogged back over to me "Did you have fun" I asked as he drank some water.

"Yes a lot of fun" he kissed my head, most girls would be disgusted by there boys friends being all sweating but on Emmett it worked. "Jared" he called

Jared walked over to where we were "Yeah"

"Need a ride home is your dad coming" he asked

"Yes please" He smiled "let me get my stuff"

After Jared came back we all headed toward the car. We got in the car and Emmett started it.

"So did I do ok as a couch" Emmett asked

"Yes everyone thought you were cool' he said "Oh and well"

"Well what" Emmett asked

"All the guys were saying than Rose was well very um in there word "Hot"" he quoted them. Emmett gripped the steering wheel.

"Did they" Emmett said

"Um they are just teenagers" I took his hand.

"What ever as long as I have you I am fine" he smiled at me.

"Do you really have to act like that in front of me" Jared asked

We dropped Jared off than drove home.

"You really have a good arm" He said

"That's what the couch told me" I replied

"Well , I am glad I brought you" he smiled parking in the driveway.

That day was one of the best days I had so far on this break, I hope the next few days were like thins one.

**Hope you like what I have so far. Please review on what you think about all the characters!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!**

**TwilightEmmett **


	8. Shopping with Al, Emmett and Jasper !

**Chapter Eight: Shopping with Al, Emmett and Jasper (this should be interesting) **

The Next morning I was awakened by one Mary Alice Brandon, running into my room. "Rosalie, get up" she yelled sitting on my bed.

"What do you want Alice" I asked

"Come on you have to get Emmett up we are going shopping"

I perked up a little "Um yeah I will go but I don't think Emmett will come" I said

"If you ask sweetly he will" he laughed "That is what I did to Jasper and he is coming"

"Uh fine" I got up and walked into Emmett's room. "Em" I said sitting on his bed.

"Um"

"Em" I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me "What" he groaned

"Em" I kept repeating

He sat up, and Kissed me, my guess was to shut me up. "Yes Love"

"Can you please come with us shopping today I promise you will have fun" I said kissing him.

"Well you put it that way fine" he laughed 'Only cause I don't want to be alone and I love you"

"See we both win" I kissed him and ran back into my room and changed.

Al was already down stairs with Jasper and Emmett "Did your parents leave:" I asked

"Yay for work" Emmett replied.

"Ok enough talking time to shop" Al smiled taking Jaspers hand, even though I knew Jasper would not like shopping , he still smiled at her.

"I have a feeling I am not going to like today" Emmett said

"Oh you wont it takes a while to get used to the way Al shops but you will be with me wont that help" I asked

"Um Uh" he kissed me. Than we walked out, we went into Emmett's car and he drove to the Mall.

When we got out Al tore me from Emmett's side and she ran into Jcpenny's. We went straight up the stairs I looked behind me to make sure Emmett and Jasper were behind us. They were.

"Al" I said pointing at a purple top that was so her.

"Oh I like it thanks" she said. She throw many cloths at me.

We went to change after I tried on many outfits. I found a slim black dress, I went out to see what Emmett thought.

"What so you think" I asked

He looked up at me and his eyes bulged out. "It is amazing" he smiled

"Good than I will buy it" I walked back inside.

Changed than walked back out "What are you buying" Emmett asked

"The black dress"

He smiled "Good cant wait till you wear it on a date" he smiled at me

Al and I brought out things. We walked out and headed for another store.

"Do you want me to carry that" Emmett asked pointing at my bag.

"No I got it thanks" I kissed his cheek.

"Oh lets go in here" Al took jaspers hand and headed toward a all guy store. Emmett looked at me. "Come on Emmett it will be fun" Al said

Al went around the whole store and found so many things "Emmett you have to try this on like NOW" she said handed Emmett a gray sweater that I must say look fancy.

"Alice do I have to" he asked

"Jasper is" she said

"Yes but Jasper is dating you it is his job to do what you say, but I am dating Rose" he exclaimed

"Fine Rose?" she asked

"Please Emmett I just wanna see what it looks like" I smiled up at him.

He gave me a look , than went into the dressing room. Jasper walked out he was wearing a sweater like the one I was making Emmett try on but in blue. Al got up.

"Oh I like it" she kissed his cheek. Jasper smiled hopefully at her.

"Ok I will get it , just because you like it" He kissed her sweetly than went back to change. Than Emmett walked out, the sweater looked amazing on him.

"If the guys on the team saw me now" he groaned

"Oh Em you look handsome don't complain" I said

"Rose really where will I wear this" he asked

"On a date or to school" I told him sweetly.

"Fine" he walked back in to change. Jasper walked back out with his shirt and Emmett's and went to pay.

Emmett finally walked out. "You know I really hate you" he joked Kissing my cheek.

"Well I love you"

"Love you too" he took my hand and we left the store with Alice and Jasper.

As we were walking , someone yelled "Yo Cullen" at Emmett we both turned around.

"Oh hey Matt how's your break" he asked holding tight to my side as if he was protecting me.

"Good and who is this" he asked looking at me. After he said that Emmett's grip got even tighter. I looked at him.

"My girlfriend Rose, this is Matt he is in a few of my classes" he told me

"Hi" I said

"Hey Jasper" he waved Jasper smiled but gripped Al's hand.

"We better get going see you later" he pulled me along with him and Al and jasper fallowed. I looked up at Emmett.

"He is not good guy Rose" Emmett told me "And Jasper knows too, if you see him on campus just walk away or call me he is bad news" He said

"Than why are you friends with him" I asked

"I am not, I make him think we are so maybe he wont hurt you, I have seen him hurt people Rose, girls especially"

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too and that's why I want you safe if you seeing either walk clammily to my dorm or if you think he is fallowing you call me or text" He said "Promise me"

"I promise but why don't you tell a teacher or something" I asked

"He never leaves anything, for anyone to tell it was him" he sighed

"Oh"

We walked, far enough away from where we saw matt. I could tell Emmett was still worried because his arm was still wrapped around my waist.

"Oh Rose lets go in here" Al called, Emmett and I walked into the store.

The store was full of dress from wall to wall. I looked up at Emmett.

"Sorry Love" he let go of my waist. But I put it back around.

"Help me pick something out" I asked

"Sure" he smiled

I looked though mostly everything in the store nothing caught, my eye meanwhile Al had already tried on about seven dresses.

"Rose" Emmett said calling my attention to a red dress short and plain.

"Perfect" I kissed him grabbed the dress which was my size and changed into it. I walked out.

"So" I asked

"It is perfect" Emmett said so did Al.

"Where will I wear it" I asked

'Well a week before Christmas my parents have a party you can where it than" Emmett smiled.

"Great" I said, went back in and changed.

I walked out and brought the dress. "Cant wait till you wear it" Emmett smiled.

Al brought a green dress.

We went to a few more stores than went to go get something to eat.

The person seated us. I sat next to Emmett we held hands under the table.

"So Al" I asked "Are we gone shopping or do u still want to shop"

"Well I think the guys are tired" she said looking at Jasper.

"We can keep going if you want" Jasper said, always so supportive.

"Well I am tired" Emmett said.

"Me too" I said leaning on Emmett's shoulder.

"You are such party poopers" Al said.

"Um Uh" I smiled

"Fine after we eat we will go back" Al sighed

I smiled. We ate and than I was so happy that we were going back.

When we got back Esme was home making dinner. "Hello" she smiled at us

"How was shopping" she asked

"Fun" Al smiled "We got new dresses"

"Good they told you about the party" She smiled "Our neighbors come and some friends it is a lot of fun"

"Sounds fun" I said.

"Oh Emmett couch Barnes called and ask if you could come next week again and bring Rose"

"Cool you ok with that Rose" he asked

"Yes, yesterday was fun"

"Good I liked having you there" he smiled back at me

Jasper and Al went into the living room. "Why don't you kids do something dinner will be ready as soon as your father gets home" Esme pushed us out of the kitchen.

"What do you wanna do honey" Emmett asked.

"Well, we could well I cant think of anything" I smiled

"Me either" he smiled "Lets go in the living room" he said

"But Al and Jasper are there"

"Who cares" he took my hand a pulled me into the living room Al and Jasper were sitting holding hands.

"Hey guys" Al said

Emmett sat down on the chair and I sat on the floor leaning against his legs and he held my hand. "We are going for a walk bye guys" Al and Jasper got up and left.

Emmett moved and sat next to me on the floor.

"So" I asked

"So" he took my hand again. "I am bored"

"Yeah me too"

That day went by. It was boring.

It was time for bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow , I fell asleep I was so tired from the day of shopping.

I hope the next day will be more interesting.

**I hope you like the story so far, I may not post another for a few days but it depends. I will try my best ******

**TwilightEmmett **


	9. The Good times and the Bad

**Chapter Nine: Good times and Bad**

It was a week till Christmas, and we were all very excited. Al and I Did miss our parents but we were happy being here with the Cullen's.

Edward Left a few weeks ago to go to Bella's. None of us really miss him. Christmas at the Cullen's was much different, we went out into the woods and got a tree, drank hot chocolate it was fun. And we are decorating the tree today before people come to the party, I cant wait. Emmett and I did go back to the school to help. He taught them a lot and every time Emmett helped me throw. What fun!

Now Al and I are getting ready for the party than we get to decorate the tree!

"Rose you ready" Al asked, I got up "Wow Emmett is going to drop dead at the sight of you"

"I hope not" I smiled putting on my red ballet shoes, that went with my red dress perfectly. We both walked down stairs. I went up to Emmett's.

"Hi" I said

"Ready to decorate" he said not looking at me.

"Don't we look nice in out sweater we did not want to buy" I said

He finally looked at me "Well yeah…… Rose you look beautiful" he kissed me.

"Thank you" I smiled picking up some ornaments.

Al and Jasper walked in. "See I told you he would drop dead" said Al referring to Emmett's eyes looking at me. "I said she was beautiful" he smiled down at me.

"Aw thanks" I kissed him. Let go but he pulled me back in and put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We slowly deepened the kiss.

"Eck Em" I heard someone clear there voice. But Emmett did not let go he kept kissing me and I kissed him back. "Cullen" the voice yelled. Emmett finally let go.

"Kevin" Emmett said. Still keeping me close "Why are you here" he asked

"I thought I would come early, but I guess that was a bad idea, giving you were making out with a girl" he said. I blushed hard red I was so embarrassment.

"Yo sorry" Emmett let go of me and He and Kevin pounded fits.

"So who is the Girl" he asked looking at me.

Emmett came back to my side. "My girlfriend Rose, Rose this is Kevin is like my brother we have not seen each other in such a long time" Emmett smiled.

"Wow you a girlfriend I thought football was the important thing?" he asked

"It is, but so is being happy and Rose makes me happy"

"I am glad"

"Yeah" Kevin smiled. "Well, do you two need more alone time or can I stay"

Emmett looked at me. "Yes you can stay" he said. That was not really my answer, but I knew I should give Emmett some time with his best friend.

"I am going to find Al" I kissed Emmett's cheek but he grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to go" he said.

"I have to find Al" I lied.

"Cullen just let her go" Kevin said, I must say I was not liking this guy one bit.

"Ok see you soon" Emmett smiled at me. I did not smile back. I walked off.

I walked to the kitchen. "Hello dear did you meet Kevin?" Esme asked.

"Um yeah" I said

"You don't like him?" she asked

"No not really" I replied

"He takes a while to get used to" she smiled "I did not like him at first either but you grow to like him"

"Well"

"Is that while you left the living room?"

"Yes, I guess I should go up stairs" I said

"Why?"

"Well, I have to find Al" I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I went into Jasper's room where he and all we sitting on the floor. "Kevin's here" I said

"Is that why you up here" Jasper asked.

"Yep"

"Well I should go say hi" he got up lightly kissed Al than walked away. I sat next to Al.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hi" I replied

"Hope jasper comes back, I think he was about to tell me he loves me"

"Oh Al sorry I did not mean to walk in" I patted her back.

"Oh it is ok if he was going to say it he will when he gets back I hope"

"Do you want me to go"

"Nah wait till he gets back" she gave me a small hug. "Are you mad at Emmett?"

"No he should spend some time with his friend"

"Oh right he should"

Soon after Jasper came back in, "Well better go" I got up and waved. I walked back downstairs. But Emmett and Kevin were not there.

"Where's Emmett" I asked Esme.

"I think the went to Kevin's house they should be back soon I don't think he would leave you for long, why don't you start decorating the tree" she said

"Ok fun by myself" I said walking into the living room.

I was almost done with all the ornaments when Al and Jasper walked down.

"Hey Rose want help" Al asked smiling ear to ear. Jasper Kissed her than walked into the kitchen.

"So" I asked

"He loves me" She smiled.

"I am so happy for you"

"Where's Emmett" she asked

"At Kevin's Esme said he should be back soon but it has been like two hours" I said

"Oh well like you said he should spend time with friends"

"I know, come on help me with the rest of these" She smiled at me.

We finally Finished. "Rose dear please go next door and get Emmett" Esme asked me.

"Sure" I smiled. I walked out the door and walked next door. I knocked on the door.

"Hello" a tall woman opened the door.

"I am here to get Emmett" I said

"Oh hold on I will get him, you must be Rose so nice to meet you" said Kevin's mom and she walked off. A few minutes later Emmett came.

"Rose tell my mom I will be over soon Kevin and I have to finish our game" he smiled

"Ok" I started to walk away. Emmett grabbed my arm.

"What No Kiss" he protested.

"Nope" I walked back to the Cullen house. I walked to where Esme was. "He said he will be here soon" I told her.

"Ok"

I walked to where Al and Jasper where, "Emmett coming" Jasper asked

"Soon" I replied

"Oh good" she smiled at me.

I sat down, and sighed. "What's wrong Rose" Jasper asked sitting down Al next to him.

"Emmett" I sighed.

"He will be back" Jasper said

"Yep"

Finally a ton of people came Jasper introduced all of them to Al and Me which Emmett should have been introducing me. Almost four hours went by and no Emmett so it was a total of seven hours without Emmett.

"Esme" I said , she turned away from her friends.

"Yes dear"

"Emmett is still not here" I said

"Oh yes he is he came back four hours ago, you did not know" she asked

"No" I walked away toward Emmett. "Emmett" I said

He looked down at me "Hey Rose" he smiled putting his arm around me, I pushed it off. "What" he asked

"What? You did not even tell me you were back Emmett, I guess it does not matter" I walked off. I heard all of his buddy's booing in the background.

"Rose" Emmett held my arm. "I am sorry"

"Jasper had to introduce me to everyone, they all asked who I was and I said your girlfriend, I felt so" I walked away.

"Rose, wait" he took my arm again. "I sorry I did not tell you I was back but I haven't seen my friends in so long"

"I guess I understand if I have too, you have spent a lot of time with me over the last month, ok you are halfway forgiven"

"Halfway?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"Come on I will introduce you" he took my hand and we walked over to his group of buddies. "Guys this is Rose my girlfriend, Rose Honey this is Jason, Mike, Tyler, and Erik" he said

"Who ever thought we would hear Cullen say the word Honey" said Mike a tall blond.

"Quick document it" said Erik the tallish black haired boy.

"Oh guys be quit would yea" Emmett said Putting his arm around my waist.

"So Rose who did you met our ever so charming Emmett boy over here" Tyler said patting Emmett's shoulder.

"School" I replied

"Oh" Mike said "I am happy you are happy Cullen"

"Thanks" Emmett replied

"Em I will be right back" I kissed his cheek and all the guys awed in the background. I walked into the living room to where Jasper and Al were and all of Jaspers friends.

"Al" I said she looked up at me

"Find Emmett?" she asked

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you" I smiled at her than walked back to Emmett.

I smiled up at him and he took my hand. The guys just talked for a little while and the party was fun. I wish Emmett and I could have talked a little more, but other than that it was fun.

"Why don't you kids go to bed" Esme said once the party was over.

"Ok mom" Emmett took my hand and we walked up the stairs. "Night Rose"

"Night Em, I am sorry" I said

"Me too, I should have found you" he said, I kissed him.

"It is ok I blew up for no reason" he kissed me.

"Night Rose, I love you"

"Love you too" I walked into my room and went to bed.

I could not wait till Christmas in 6 days!


	10. Christmas Together

**Chapter Ten: Christmas together**

That week had passed, Emmett and I talked a lot and he hung out with his friends more. Things were good. It was Christmas morning. Emmett's family was already here. I was about to get up and wake up Emmett but I just wanted to wait in my bed.

But my idea we over "Morning Love" Emmett walked in "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" I kissed him "Why are you up so early" I asked

"Well to see you, and I know Emma will be up soon and I wont be able to do this" he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Well how about we go downstairs than" I said grabbing his hand. We rushed down the stairs to find we were the only one's up. Emmett pulled me onto the chair with him. I was on his lap.

"So" he asked holding me tight.

"Emmett someone will walk in here"

"Who cares they all have to get lives" he kissed my neck.

"Emmett, Emma could walk in here" I looked into his eyes but he just kissed my check.

"Nah to early" he replied kissing me.

I let go "Em it is Christmas morning every kid gets up early" than I really noticed there must have been more than one hundred presents under the tree.

"Oh just shh" he kissed me again and I kissed him back. We really started to deepen the kiss and I got more comfortable on Emmett's lap.

We sat there for a while kissing. "Emmett" I heard a littler voice Emma.

I let go of Emmett as fast as possible. I fell to the floor very hard off his lap. "Ow"

Emmett went down to my side. "You ok Rosie" he asked helping me up.

I held my head. "Um Emmett can you get me some ice please" I said trying not to cry my head was killing me. Emmett rushed into the kitchen and Emma came over.

"You ok Rose" she asked

"Fine" I lied. Emmett rushed back in and came straight to my side. He handed me an ice pack and I held it to my head.

"Rose Hun I am so sorry are you ok" He asked.

"I think I really hurt my head" I replied

"Sorry" Emma said

"Oh Emma no need to be" I said

"I scared you" she said

"No it is not a big deal" I said.

"Rose do you need me to get my dad"

"No don't wake him" I said holding the ice tight to my head.

"No I am worried be right back" he kissed me "Keep Rose company Emma" he said, Emma smiled. "I hope you are ok"

"I will be ok" I replied

Soon later Emmett came down with Carlisle. "Rose" he said coming to my side so did Emmett. "What happened"

"I fell on the floor and hit my head" I said.

He took the ice off my head and looked at it. "Well you will have a horrible head ach and horrible bourse" he told me.

"Wonderful great way to start Christmas" I said.

"Put the ice back on and we will go from there ok" Carlisle smiled, I smiled back.

He went back upstairs. Emmett lifted me and put me on his lap.

"Emmett Hun this is not a good idea, remember what happened before" I said

He frowned and put me right next to him and held me close. "I am so sorry I should have listened to you" Emmett said

"I will be fine" I kissed him.

Than Al and Jasper came down , Al came to my side. "Rose what happened" she asked.

"I fell and hit my head on the floor" I said

"And how did you do that"

"Well I fell"

"Off what" She asked

"Off um Em's lap" I said

"Oh well I don't need to know" she smiled and stood back up.

After a while everyone woke up and it was time for presents.

"Ok Emma first" Sarah said passing Emma one of her many gifts.

She opened it completely ripping the paper. It was a doll. "Yes thank you Santa" she smiled looking at the doll.

"Ok" Sarah reached for another gift "Jasper" she handed the gift to him.

Jasper neatly opened the gift. It was a book "Thank you" he smiled.

Sarah closed her eyes and picked up another gift. "Emmett" she smiled. Emmett moved his arm from my waist. He opened it. It was a new football "Thanks" he smiled looking at it. "I need a new one" I smiled at him, I was the one who gave Esme the idea!

Next Emma just went to the tree and picked up a gift. "Rose" she handed it to me. I took the ice of my head.

I looked at the gift it said "To My Rose, With Love Emmett". I looked up at Emmett.

"Open it" He said.

The box was small. I opened it . I gasped it was a necklace, a heart with ruby's on it, my birth stone. I kissed Emmett. "Thank you" I said surprised at the wonderful gift.

"Oh don't only thank me Alice picked it out" he said.

"Thank you Al" I smiled.

"Oh wait I have something for you" she said running into the kitchen. She came back in and handed me a big box. "From your parents" she said

I opened it. It was a snow globe with a Rose in it , it looked like the rose from Beauty and the Beast. "Oh" I said

"They told me to give it to you"

"Thank you" I said

"Ok Alice's turn" Emma said handing her a big box.

"Thank you Emma dear" she said taking the box.

She opened it "Oh thanks Jazz" she kissed him and put on the ring he gave her.

"Glad you like it" he smiled

Everyone opened there gifts, I got a few more and sweater from Esme and a book from Jasper and Emmett also got me a ring that matched the necklace and Alice got the matching necklace to her ring. Ha we match except her stone was topaz. The rest of the day was great my head was killing me and he bump on my head was horrible. After we had dinner, Emmett, Me, Al , Jasper, Josh and Sarah sat and talked.

"How's your head" Emmett asked me.

"In pain but no worries" I kissed him.

"Rose really" Al said, sitting at jaspers feet.

"Shh Al" I said.

"Kids come on time to go" Called May.

They all left the house and it seemed empty.

I went to bed very early, my head was in a lot of pain so I need sleep.

The next few weeks should be exciting.

Sorry there is not much. Writers block. I hope you like it Please review 


	11. First Snow

**Chapter Eleven: First Snow**

For once in our lives it had not snowed yet in Connecticut. Which was very odd, I love snow it makes me smile, but lately it has been raining all the time, and that makes me very happy rain is the best thing. We it is the new years eve and Emmett is at Kevin's for a bit and I am here with Al and Jasper.

"Rose" Al said

"Yes"

"How's your head" she asked

"It hurts but I feel better" I replied

"Well I hope you wont hate me"

"Why would I" I replied

"Well Jazz and I wanna go out we will be back soon" she said smiling

"Ok go see ya later" I said.

They both left out the door. I signed I was the only one in the house, Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital. I was bored out of my mind.

I sat on a chair in the living room. And Fell asleep.

It must have been three hours later. "Hun" Emmett said waking me up. I looked at him.

"Did you just get back" I asked

"Yes have you been here alone" he asked

"Yea I fell asleep" I replied

"Oh I would never left if I knew you would be here alone" he said

"Emmett I was fine" I replied

"You should have called my cell phone" he said

"I was fine really I liked having a little me time" I smiled at him.

"Next time call me please" He asked

"I will" I said kissing him. "So what are we going to do till everyone gets home" I asked. He did not answer just kept kissing me. I let go and he gave me a look.

"What's wrong" He asked.

"I just want to relax" I replied.

"Ok than lets do something" he said

"Emmett" I signed

"Rose" he replied lifting me up and moved me to the floor and he put me on his lap. "I thought you wanted to hang out" he said

"I do but can we just sit here" I asked

"Sure" I leaned into his chest and we sat there for a long while.

I was so comfortable I did not want to move and I could tell nether did Emmett.

"Em" I said

"Yes" he replied holding me close.

"I love you" I said

"I love you also Rosalie Hale" I smiled and leaned closer into his chest. "I don't want to move" he said

"I don't either" I replied, he rapped his arms around me.

"How is your head" he asked

"Better" I replied

"I am sorry"

"It is not your fault Em" I said.

"I…"

"I am fine really"

"Ok, I am happy you are better" He kissed my head.

Soon after Al and Jasper came home "Hey Guys Rose go outside" she said.

I smiled grabbed Emmett's. I ran outside, It was snowing, I smiled and looked at Emmett.

"Yes I love snow so much"

"Eh why?" He asked

"It makes me happy" I replied

"Rose it is cold lets go back in please" he asked

"No cant we stay out here to look at the snow" I kissed him.

"Ok I am going in" he kissed me but I held his arm.

"Please stay with me"

"Ok just because I love you" he kissed me , and the snow came down faster and blew around us. "I love this" I said "You the snow my favorite things" I said

"Oh really" he said "Ok time to go in"

"No" I said

"Oh now"

"No" I ran away from him deeper into the snow, he ran after me.

"You leave me no choice" he ran up to me picked me up in to is arms and put me over his shoulder.

"Emmett Cullen put me down" I yelled.

"No" he went back inside still did not let me down.

"She did not want leave the snow did she" Al asked

"Yep" Emmett replied

"Put me down" I yelled

"Sorry No"

I banged my fists on his back. "Now or I will never kiss you again" I yelled.

He left me down with ease and rapped his arms around me.

"Sorry" he kissed me, I kissed him back. "I love you even though you are insane for loving snow" he said

"I love you even though you hate snow" I said kissing him.

"Get a room" Al yelled

I turned to her. "You too" I said "You are just as bad"

"No my dear you are worse" she replied, Emmett would not let me answer he just kissed me deeper.

"What are we going to do tonight" I asked Emmett as he rapped his arms around my waist.

"Well we always stay home and stay up late like always" he replied.

"When will Carlisle and Esme be home?" I asked

"Well its five so by six they should be back" Than he looked down at me "Or later due to snow" he smiled

"Oh don't blame the wonderful snow" I said. "Oh in another week we have to go back to school" I frowned.

"Yes" he frowned "And football starts up again, couch will be happy I worked out with the guys over break" he said

"Oh right" I said. "When is Edward coming back"

"Tomorrow I think, and Bella is coming with him for the ret of the week"

"Great I have not seen Bella in so long" I smiled up at him.

Al pulled me away from Emmett. I gave her a look "What Al" I started to go back into Emmett's arms but she held my arm.

"No we are going upstairs to tall" she pulled me up the stairs. We went into her room. "Al what the" I said

"We have not talked in forever" she said.

"Well you did not have to pull me from Emmett you could have asked me" I replied

"You would have said no"

"Well don't you wanna spend time with Jasper" I said

"Yes I do but he said we should spend sometime together" she replied

"Ok fine what do you wanna talk about" I asked

"Well Bella called me and well she asked I she could move in with us cause of her roommate is crazy and we have another bed would you mind" she asked

"No she can live with us, I would like that I barely get to see her" I got up.

"Fine go but when we are back at school you will have to hang out with me" she smiled brightly at me. I smiled than went back downstairs to Emmett he was on the couch. I went to him and sat next to him and he put his arm around me. I sighed.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing I just feel very safe in your arms" I said.

He kissed my head. "Good"

Al came down the stairs and sat at Jaspers feet and leaned against them.

Ring, Ring

"Hello" I answered

"Hi Blondie" I gowned

"Jacob Black I Told you not to call me" I yelled. Emmett rubbed my back.

"Chill here's Bella" he said "Hey Rose" Bella said

"Bella why did Jacob call me" I asked calming down

"My phone died sorry" she said

"What about Edward's phone" I said

"It died too"

"OMG, what's up" I asked

"Did Alice talk to you" she asked

"Yes and Yes you can say with us, I would be ok with it"

"Great that all I wanted to know I got to go bye Rose" she hung up.

So did I "Was it Jake and Bella?" Al asked

"Yes" I replied leaning into Emmett chest. "Em" I said

"Yes" he smiled

"Nothing" I smiled kissing his cheek.

Soon after Carlisle and Esme came home "How was everyone's day" Esme asked

"Great it is snowing" I smiled

"You like the snow" Carlisle asked.

"Yes dad she is insane" Emmett smiled. I looked up at him.

"Yes I love the snow a lot" I replied

The rest of that night we sat and watched the TV.

"5,4,3,2,1" The TV said. The ball dropped. Emmett kissed me.

"Happy 2009" he smiled down at me. Kissed went around the room. I have Esme, Al , Jasper and Carlisle a hug and kissed Emmett again.

We did not stay up to late I was way to tired. "Night Em" I kissed him again and went into my room and fell right asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


	12. The Back to School Blues

**Chapter Twelve: The Back to School Blues **

That last week went by very fast. It was time to go back to school.

When we got back, Emmett, Jasper, and Help us to our room. Bella already has all of her stuff there, so they helped us bring stuff in.

"Well we should go to our dorm and tell our dorm adviser we are back, I wont be able to come to dinner cause of football but I will pick you up in the morning" Emmett kissed me. "Love you"

"Love you too Em" I kissed him again than they all left.

Bella sat on her bed "Rose don't be so down you will see him tomorrow"

"Whatever" I replied lying on my bed.

"Oh she will be like this for a while come on Bella lets go for food jazz and Edward are going to meet us there" Al grabbed Bella's arm and they left out the door.

I got very lonely , sometimes I wished Emmett did not play football, that he was a normal guy. I missed him. I turned on my computer it was almost ten at night and Al and Bella were not back they have been gone for hours. Maybe Emmett would be on AIM.

I logged on :Rosie101.

Yes I saw Emmett was on I need to talk to him.

Rosie101: Hi Em

Footballman: Hey Rose

Rosie101: I miss you

Footballman: I miss you too, football practice was so boring, I wish I could have had dinner with you.

Rosie101: I did not go to dinner, I was not hungry, I stayed in.

Footballman: Jasper and Edward are not back yet, what about Alice and Bella?

Rosie101: Nope they are not back yet I wonder what they are doing?

Footballman: No Idea I wish I was with you 

Rosie101: Me too Em

Footballman: I will pick you up at eight for breakfast

Rosie101: Ok

Footballman: I should go to sleep love you

Rosie101: Love you too 3

He left the chat than I did. I thought I should go to bed.

The next morning I woke up to find Bella and Al in there beds. "Guys get up" I yelled

"Oh Rose it is to early" Bella said

"Come on the boys will be here" I yelled.

Soon someone knocked on the door. I rushed to it and open the door to see the bight shining face of Emmett. "Hey Sweetie" Emmett pulled me into to a kiss. "I missed you" he whispered.

"Missed you too" I kissed him.

"Move" Edward said my guess is cause we were blocking the door.

Emmett and I moved inside. He kissed me again.

"Would you two get a room" Edward said standing near Bella.

"Oh Shut up Edward" Emmett kissed me again.

I kissed him back. Than he rapped his arms around me "Em we better hurry to eat my class starts in an hour" I grabbed his hand. We walked out of the dorm. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Al fallowed.

"So will we be able to hang out later" I asked Emmett, he looked down at me.

"Sure, for dinner I get out of practice at 4 so than we can spend some time together" he replied Kissing my head.

We arrived at the dinning hall. We all got some food and sat down to eat.

After Emmett walked me to my class "I will see you later ok, Love you" he kissed me than left.

Class was the most boring thing in the world. After it was over I had like the whole day since that was my only class of the day. I went back to the dorm, where Bella was on her bed reading.

"Hi" I said plopping on my bed.

"Hey what's up" she replied

"Nothing"

"Do you have nothing to do today" she asked

"Nope nothing" I replied

"Come on I need to go for a walk" she said taking my arm.

We walked outside. On our walked someone walked up to us.

"Hello Ladies" It was Matt the one Emmett warned me about.

"We have to go" I took Bella's arm. But he blocked our way.

"Aren't you Emmett's girlfriend" he said

"Yes, now can you move we have to go" I said pulling Bella with me. We ran away.

"Rose where are we going" she asked

"Football field" we ran all the way there. I went into the belchers. I saw Emmett on the bench and waved. He ran over.

"Rose are you ok" he asked

"No Matt came up to us you said to find you and tell you so I did" I gave me a small hug.

"Ok why don't you wait here till I am done with practice so I can walk you to dinner, Bella call Edward, Rose will explain everything" Emmett kissed my head than went back toward the field.

"Rose before I call Edward to come and get me what is going on?" she asked "Why did we run away from that guy he seemed nice"

"Emmett and I saw him over break he is bad news, he hurts women, Bella"

She understood and called Edward right away.

Edward ran to Bella and hugged her. "You ok" he asked

"Fine" Bella replied

"Emmett warned me about him" Edward said. "Rose do you want us to stay will Emmett comes out" He asked

"I am Fine thanks I will see you guys later" I waved as they left. Soon later Emmett came back.

"Are you ok" he asked

"I am fine Em that's all that happened was he said I am after I said we have to go he blocked out way" I said

He hugged me. "Ok next time, I will talk to him" he kissed me. "I am glad you came"

"Me too"

"Oh and they guys think you are cute" he said putting his arm around my waist.

"Really" I said

"Oh you are more than cute, you are beautiful" He kissed my head.

"Thanks" We walked away from the field.

Emmett's grip on my waist tightened. Matt walked up "Hi Emmett" he paused "Rose" he smiled at me.

"Hello Matt" Emmett replied Holding me tight.

"Rose why did you and that other girl leave" he asked.

"We had to go" I replied not looking at him.

"Oh next time we should talk" He said

I did not reply "We have to go Matt see you on class" Emmett held me tight and we walked away.

"Rose, I will talk to him tomorrow" Emmett assured me.

"Thank you"

We walked to the dinning hall. Emmett still had it hard tight around me waist.

"Emmett are you worried" I asked as we sat down, he sat across from me.

"Yes I am, but it will be fine" he assured me.

"So what else did the guys say"

"Well after I came back to the field after talking to you, they saw that I kissed your head and asked who you were" I stopped him.

"You did not tell them you had a girlfriend" I said

"No, I did tell them but they have never seen you, I told them who you were and they were all happy that I had someone or as they say something other than football" He took my hand.

"Oh good" I smiled

"Yeah tomorrow is a party for the team and everyone brings there girlfriends you want to come?" he asked

"Yes I would love too"

"Good" he smiled

"Oh I know that smile you want to show me off"

He smiled "Can you blame me" he replied

I smiled back "Ok what time"

"Well it is Friday so I think I will pick you up at seven you don't have classes tomorrow right?"

"Yep" I replied

"Ok well I wont be able to see you in the morning so I will pick you up at seven"

"Ok I was planning on spending the day with Al"

"Ok"

After we ate he brought me back to my dorm. "Night" Emmett kissed me. I did not want to let go. Emmett kissed me longer. He pushed me against the door of the dorm. Kissed me again. I took a breath. "Emmett" I said

He let go "Night Rose" he kissed me than jogged away. I smiled, I loved when he kissed me like that. I walk in, Bella and Al we lying in there beds.

"Hi Rose" Al said.

"Hey" I said getting into bed I did not even want to change

"Night" they both said.

The next morning I got up early. Al and I decided to go for a walk and drop by the boy's dorm, Bella had class.

We arrived at there dorm Jasper came to the dorm "Hey" He kissed Al.

"Hey" she said. We walked in.

"Sorry Rose Emmett left an hour ago for class"

"Its ok I am seeing him tonight"

"But isn't tonight the football party?" he asked

"Yes I am going he is picking me up at seven"

"Oh have fun with those guys" he smiled

"Oh I will" I laughed.

We stayed and talked to Jasper for a while. It was boring.

The day went by it was almost seven and I could not wait to see Emmett.

He knocked on the door, I ran to it. "Hi" I said, walking out of my room.

He kissed me "Hey, ready to go"

"Yes" I grabbed his hand.

We walked across campus and ended up in a big room on the bottom floor of a dorm.

"Emmett man" I guy yelled.

"Hey Chase how are ya man" Emmett replied

"Is this Rose, it is nice to meet you, I am chase" I shock his hand.

"Nice to meet you" I replied. Emmett held my hand.

We walked around a little more.

"Yo Cullen" A guy came up to us.

"Hey Sean what's up" Emmett said

"Is this Rose" He asked

"Yes" Emmett replied

"Happy you got someone Cullen" He said than looked at me "We never thought he would get a girl, I am happy he got a good one" I blushed

"I am happy too" I squeezed Emmett's hand.

We talked to a few other people, I had a lot of fun and I could tell so did Emmett.

We went to my dorm "Night Love" Emmett kissed me than left before we went to far again like we did yesterday, I wished we did.


	13. Time with Emmett

**Chapter Thirteen: Time with Emmett**

The next morning, Bella and I decided to go eat some food it was like six in the morning, and we could not sleep. We arrived at the dinning hall got food and sat down.

"So what are you doing today" Bella asked

"No Idea it is Saturday, maybe do something with Emmett, you?" I asked

"Edward said we should spend some time together" She smiled.

"Sounds like fun" I said eating some of my food. "I think maybe we should go back to the dorm maybe Emmett will show up" I said

"No point" she said

"Why I do want to see him you know" I replied

"I know but…" Bella was stopped by Edward coming over and kissing her.

Than Emmett came behind me and put his arms around me. "Morning why are you up so early" he asked sitting next to me, Edward sat next to Bella.

"We could not sleep why are you here" I asked

"We thought we would get up early to se you two in an hour, did not expect to see you here" He kissed me.

"What are we doing today" I asked.

"Well I need to run" he frowned

"I'll go with you" I volunteered

"Rose are you sure?" he asked

"Well I have barely spent time with you this week, even if I have to run" I replied

"Ok Well it is cold out" he said

"I am fine they way I am" I said looking down at the sweatpants I was wearing and my northface.

"Ok than first we walk to warm up" we both stood up waved by to Bella and Edward than walked out of the dinning hall. Emmett took my hand.

"So wear are we walking first" I asked.

"Just around campus than we run around campus" he replied

"The whole campus?" I asked

"Well yea" he replied. My eyes bulged "It will be fine we can take a break if you get tired" he said.

"And you do this everyday and still have the energy to see me?" I asked

"Yes you help me get though my run's after I am done I get to see you" he kissed my head.

"Oh" I replied.

"Ok you ready to run" he asked.

"Um ok" I let go of Emmett's hand. He took it back "Don't you need to let go to run I cant run as fast as you"

"I will run at your pas" He smiled. I let go again.

"Ok but I need my hand" he frowned, I kissed him.

We started to run, Emmett did run at my pas but I could tell he was holding back, but he smiled at me. "You run funny"

I kept running "do you want me to go" I asked

He ran next to me "No I am happy you are here" he smiled

I panted and stopped, we had been running for almost and hour. "You ok" Emmett asked, as he stopped running also.

"Just need a break" I panted.

We sat on a bench "Sorry I made you run to long" he said

"Are we done?" I asked

"Yes Rose we are" He kissed me

"Thank you" I said leaning on his shoulder "I think I am going to hurt in the morning" I said

"Sorry" he said

"Don't be I am the one who wanted to come" I replied

"You wanna go back to your dorm"

"Will you come" I asked

"Yes I am spending the whole day with you Miss. Hale" he said

"Good" I kissed him.

He slung his arm around me and helped me back up to my dorm. I opened the door and laid down on my bed. "You feel better" He asked sitting next to me.

"Kinda" I replied.

"How about we just relax for a while" He said.

"Sounds good" I kissed his cheek. I lied on the bed for a while and Emmett sat on the floor. Than Jasper and Al walked in "Hey, wow Rose you ok" Jasper asked

"I went for a run with Emmett" I said getting up, and boy was I in pain.

"Oh well sorry for you, you wanna come to dinner?" Al asked

"Its only six" I replied

"Come on you will feel better" She replied

Emmett took me by the waist "Lets go she is right you will fell better" Emmett said.

I smiled up at him "Ok" I smiled. We all walked down to the Café. Emmett got me some food and than sat next to me, Al and Jasper sat across from us. I leaned on Emmett's shoulder.

"You ok" Emmett asked

"I am never running again" I said, he kissed me

"I love you" He laughed "I think you need to work out more than it will be easier" he said.

"Maybe I do" I smiled, I kissed him. " I think I wanna go back , I feel yucky" I replied

"My poor Rose" Emmett said. He helped me back up to my dorm and I just feel asleep the second he left.

The next morning I was in so much pain I did not want to get up.

"Rose" Al said have asleep

"Yea" I asked

"Are you hanging out with Emmett today" she asked

"Um I don't know" I replied.

I got up and changed. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it thinking it was Emmett but I was sadly mistaken. "Jacob Black what are you doing here" I yelled

"Calm it Blondie, I am here to see Bella" he said

"Hey" Bella greeted him.

"Bella did you say he could come" I yelled

"Yes" she hugged him. Than he sat on her bed.

"Great now we will never get the smell out" I said.

Than some familiar arms wrapped around me "Hi" he said

"Hi Em" I smiled

"Who is this" he said looking at the dog.

"Jacob Bella's friend" I replied, Emmett let go of me.

He shock Jacob's hand "Emmett Cullen"

"Jacob Black nice to meet you" he said "Who are you"

"Rose's boyfriend" he replied

"Wow Blondie has a boyfriend" Jacob replied

"Shut up Dog" I yelled

"Come on Rose" Emmett took my hand and we left.

"I Hate him" I said

"He seems ok" Emmett replied

"Ok? No he his horrible" I replied

"Sorry" He replied

"Eh well what are we doing" I asked

"I cant think of much to do" He replied

"Well we can walk around or something" I smiled

"Sure" he took my hand. We walked around the campus.

That day was so boring but at least I spent it with Emmett.

**Hope you liked it. Review Please. **

**I have Written , some of Emmett's POV and Alice's check it out!!**


	14. Meet the Parents: Part 2

**Chapter Fourteen: Meet the Parents Part 2**

January went by very quickly and Emmett and I have gotten way more close, so close that Al and Jasper will no longer hang out with us and nether will Bella and Edward. It is now February 10th a few more says till valentines day, and today Emmett is meeting my parents. I am worried they wont like him, my parents don't like most people I have only had one really important guy before Emmett and they hated them. And I also think I am my whole family will say something. I am being him to a family dinner today and my aunts and uncles will be there and my cousins, they are like my parents.

"Emmett are you sure you are ok with this we could see them another day" I said

"Rose I will be fine really" He kissed me.

'And none of that" I replied, He gave me a look "Don't kiss me in front if anyone, my family is very protective of me, especially my cousin Jake, ok so please"

"Ok how old is he?"

"Same age but he treats me like I am younger and he is like my brother" I replied

"Oh" We got into his car.

I directed him to my house it was not to far away. Emmett helped me out of the car.

"Ready" I asked

"Sure" He took my hand.

We walked to my front door, I knocked "Sweetie" My mom hugged me.

"Hi Mom" I smiled

She looked at Emmett "This must be Emmett" My mom smiled at Emmett and we walked inside.

"Rosalie" my dad came and hugged me "And this is Emmett" he replied

"Yes sir, Emmett Cullen" Emmett said shacking my dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you"

"Rosiebug" Jake ran up to me and Hugged the life out of me.

"Jake do you have to say that stupid nickname" I said

"Sorry, who's this" He asked pointing at Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen" Emmett said shacking Jake's hand.

"Nice to meet you Emmett" He said

"You too"

"How long have you too been together" Jake asked

"Almost four months" I replied

"Wow" He smiled

Jake looked hard at Emmett. I smiled at both of them and kissed Emmett's cheek than went to see everyone else.

"Hi Aunt Julie" I said hugging her.

"Hey Honey" She hugged me. "Your mom said your boyfriend is here"

"Yes, he is" I replied with a smile

"What is his name?" she asked

"Emmett" I replied

"Oh well can I meet him" she asked

"Sure" I took her arm and lead her in to the living room where, Emmett was standing talking to Uncle James.

"Oh Rose dear you have a fine guy here, you never told your parents he was a football player" Uncle James smiled at me.

"Yes" I smiled "Aunt Julie, this is Emmett, Em this is Uncle James wife, Julie" I said, Aunt Julie gave Emmett a hug. I went to his side. "Sorry" I whispered in Emmett's ear. Aunt Julie and Uncle James left to give us some time.

"Don't be I had fun talking to him about football" Emmett smiled

"Good, where did Jake go I thought he was talking to you" I said

"He does not seem to like me Rose" he said looking into my eyes.

"He is just trying to protect me" I smiled, "come on want to see my room"

I took his hand and we went up to my room. My room was rather big, it was a light green color clean as I always kept it.

"Wow Rose, I like it" He smiled at me. "Hey look we are alone" He walked over to me cupped my face with his hands and kissed me, deeply, I kissed him back.

"Emmett my family is down stairs" I said

"They cant see us" He kissed me deeply and hungrily

"Rose" I heard Jake call. I let go of Emmett.

"Coming" I yelled back. Emmett kissed me once more. "Em, come on lets go" I took his hand.

"Rose" He smiled "I love you" He smiled

"I love you too" I smiled as we walked down the stairs.

Jake was waiting in the living room. "Rose what were you doing" He asked

"Showing Emmett my room" I said

"Dinner time" He said.

We all sat around the table. I mad sure Emmett sat next to me. Most of my family loved him even my parents but it seemed that Jake did not. I think it was because I am like his sister and seeing me with a guy he feels as thou he should protect me.

Finally it was time to leave, Emmett was happy. "Bye" Everyone said, Emmett and I went into his car.

"You ok" I asked

"I like your family except Jake" He replied

"I am sorry for the way he acted" I replied.

He started the car. "It is fine, I understand" he smiled taking my hand

We got back to school "Night Rose, I love you" he kissed me, I let go before we got to far. I walked into my room "Night" I half way closed the door "I love you" I smiled closing the door. When I turned around, Bella and Al were looking at me.

"What" I asked

"How was dinner" Al asked

"Good" I replied "Mom and Dad want to see you and Jasper" I said

"Cool I cant wait to see them" she replied

I laid on my bed. "EW Bella was Jacob here" I asked disguised by the smell.

"Can you really smell it Rose" she asked

"Yes"

"Well he is my friend Rose"

"Bella has Edward met him?" I asked

"Yes, he does not like him either" she replied with a frown.

"Oh"

I turned out the lights and I fell asleep.

**Sorry this was so short the next chapter will be longer PROMISE!! But it might take me awhile to put it up maybe by Saturday. Please Review. As I put before I have written some of Emmett's POV and One chapter of Alice! **

**TwilightEmmet ******


	15. Valentines Day!

**Chapter Fifteen: Valentines Day! **

It is February 14th valentine's day. Today should be exciting, I have no idea if Emmett is doing anything, we never said anything about it and I was not expecting anything. I got up early dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt.

Someone came to the door, I opened it "Hey Rose" Jasper smiled

"Oh hey Jasper" I smiled, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Al and kissed her. He gave her a small card and she gave him a purple paper heart with something on it, not really my thing but very Alice. "Jasper?" I asked

"Yes Rose" he replied

"Where is Emmett" I asked

"No idea he was gone when I woke up, he never wakes up early on Saturdays" he replied not looking at me starring at Al.

"Odd" I replied. I just stood there Bella was already gone, so I was bored with out Emmett. I looked at Al and Jasper, I mean come on they did not want to be around us cause we are all love-dovey so are they.

"We are gonna go Rosie see you at dinner" Al said as they left our room.

Great! Now I was by myself. I had no idea where Emmett was and I was rather bored out of my mind. I was worried maybe he was hurt, he never did tell me if he talked to Matt. I had to find him. I opened the door and to my surprise there was Emmett.

"Emmett" I hugged him "I was worried something happened" I said.

He smiled at me "I am Fine" he smiled, he only hugged me wit one arm he was hiding something. He held up the other hand and handed me a single red rose.

"Oh Emmett" I smiled up at him. "I love it" I kissed him.

"It is just like you" he smiled , we went into my room. I put the rose in a small glass cup.

"What are we doing today" I asked

"Well get your coat on" he said

"Please tell me we are not running" I complained

"No love just put on your coat and come outside" so I grabbed my coat put it on and we walked outside.

It was snowing, I smiled at Emmett. "Thank you" I smiled

"Come on lets go for a walk" he took my hand and we walked though the wonderful new snow covered ground.

"I Love you Emmett Cullen" I said

"I Love you Rosalie Hale" he smiled. We stopped walked He kissed me and the snow fell harder. I let go and smiled at him.

"Lets keep walking" I said

He smiled and we walked. The snow started to slow. "Yo Cullen" Someone yelled. When Emmett and I turned around I noticed it was Chase.

"Yo Chase, what's up" Emmett said.

"I am glad I found you coach said we have practice today for and few hours" Chase frowned

"What coach said we have the day off , I planned to spend the whole day with Rose" Emmett smiled down at me.

"Well coach's wife threw him out so surprise practice today" he said

I frowned "Em"

"When do we have to be there" Emmett asked

"Now and no idea when he will let us go most likely three hours" Chase replied

"I will meet you there let me take Rose back to her dorm" Emmett took my hand and we walked off.

As we were walking "Rose I am so sorry, I had the whole day planed" He frowned

"I wish you did not have practice" I replied

"I hate the coach" He said. We got to my dorm room.

"I will be back soon, take a nap I am getting everything in I planed Miss. Hale" He kissed me deeply I kissed him back. "I love you" he kissed me again.

"I love you too Em" I kissed him, than he let go an hugged me, I did not want to let go.

"I better go, I am so sorry, I will be back" He kissed me than ran off.

I sighed and went into my room. It was completely empty, Bella and Al were out having a wonderful valentines day and I was stuck in the dorm.

Well I decided to pull out one of my books to read.

I read for almost two hours and no Emmett. My phone ring

"Hello" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Rose, why are you answering I thought you would be with Emmett" it was Al.

"Emmett has a surprise football practice, so" I replied sadly

"Oh I am so sorry do you want me and Jazz to come back"

"No Al I am fine really" I lied, I was so bored but I did not want to see her and Jasper all lovey when I could not be with Emmett.

"Well sorry again I called to tell you Bella and I will be back very late just incase you are back early"

"Ok bye Al" we both hung up.

Talking about Emmett made me miss him so much more.

Two more hours went by and still no Emmett. I sighed and went back to my book.

Another two hours it was almost four and I was about to die of boredom with out Emmett.

Finally someone knocked on the door. YES! It was Emmett, before I could say anything he kissed me sweetly, and I kissed him back.

"Em, I missed you" I hugged him tightly

"Rose I missed you so much, I am sorry it took six hours the coach was horrible today" he said looking into my eyes.

"Are you tired" I asked

"No I am fine" He kissed me.

I let go and looked up at him "So what are we doing today"

"I know it is late but I thought we could go out to dinner" he smiled

"Em, you look very tired maybe we should go back to your dorm and relax, I will come with you and we can hang out, I am stick of this dorm"

"Yes Miss. Hale" he took me by the waist and we walked toward his dorm.

We got there and no one was there so we went in. Emmett sat on the couch and I cuddled up next to him.

"So" I smiled looking up at him.

"Yes" he yawned

"I told you, you were tired" I smiled

"Yes a little, I had so much planed Rose" he said

"I am Fine here with you" I said kissing his cheek.

"Ok, well before I fall asleep on you I have something for you" he leaned forward and picked a small box off the coffee table. "Here" he handed it to me and kissed my head. I opened the small box it was a charm bracelet with two charms on it, a rose and heart.

"Oh Em thank you" I leaned in and kissed him, he kissed me back.

"I love you Rose" He smiled.

"Em you look tired get some sleep, I will go" I started to get up but he pulled me down.

"No way you are staying here with me, lay down and cuddle up" he said.

I leaned into his chest and got comfortable. "Fine" I sighed

"Wake me soon" he yawned. He kissed my head than fell straight asleep.

He did not snore, just gentle breathing. I started to fall asleep listening to him breath.

I started to wake up and when I did Emmett was looking at me. I smiled "what time is it" I asked

"Oh not late just seven, but I am awake now" he smiled moving some hair out of my face "And it seems you got some sleep also" he smiled

"Yeah" I sat up so did he. "So what now" I asked

"Lets go eat, I am starved" he said standing up.

"Ok" I got up and he took my hand.

We walked to the dinning hall, it was covered with red hearts everywhere.

Emmett and I got food and sat down but this time Emmett sat next to me.

"I had something better planed" Emmett smiled

"This is fine save your plan for next year or my birthday" I smiled

"That is not till July" he said

"Well" I replied.

"I will think of something" He smiled

"Sure you will Em, sure you will" I smiled eating some soup.

Emmett smiled at me and ate some of his food.

"Hi" Bella said walking up to us.

"Hi Bella" I smiled

"Emmett, make sure to be back before the morning" Edward said.

"I will be back soon Jezz, since when have you acted like mom"

"Come on Bella" Edward took Bella's hand and they left.

Emmett and I finished eating, than we just sat there in the dinning hall. I rested my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"I wish we spent more time together today but it was still a nice day" I said

"I do too and yes it was quit nice" He smiled down at me. "Do you want to go back" he asked

"No, I wanna stay with you" I replied

"Good" he smiled

A few hours later Emmett walked me back to my dorm, he kissed me goodnight.

That valentines day was the best I have ever had in such a long time!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I said it would be longer but I wrote another chapter and there may be another so keep checking!**


	16. Unexpected Visit’s

**Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Visit's **

The Next weekend, Emmett did not have practice for once in his life. YES!!!.

I ran to the door knowing it was Emmett. "Hi" He said, I said nothing just pulled him into my dorm. I kissed him Deeply.

"Wow what was that for" he said "Not that I am complaining" he smiled.

"I have not seen you all week except for seeing you once" I kissed him again.

"Um maybe I should not see you more often" He smiled

I slapped his arm "Bit your tongue" I said

"Sorry" He said "Can I make it up to you"

"Sure" I smiled. Emmett held me by the waist and kissed me. We slowly moved toward the couch. He lied me on the couch and kissed me deeper. I took a breath.

"Emmett the door is still open" I said, he just kissed me again.

"We wont do anything" he kissed me again and I kissed him back.

I heard a noise "Rose" Emmett got up and I let go of Emmett and we stood up. It was Jake, he looked shocked.

I tired to act normal "Hi Jake" I said

He said nothing, His face was blank and his jaw was dropped. "Um"

"Maybe I should go" Emmett said.

"No Em stay" I replied

Jake just stood there. "Jake why are you here" I asked.

He looked at me "Came to visit and the door was open, what were you doing" He asked, there was the Jake I knew and hated he always wanted to know everything that was going on with me.

"Emmett was just saying hi" I replied

"HI! Rose that was more than a HI" He replied

"Oh Jake don't tell me you have never had a good make out with your girlfriends" I said

"This is different" He Yelled

\"How is this different Jake, I am the same age as you I am not a child" I said

"You're a girl this is different" He yelled

"Jake, you are not the boss of me you cant tell me what to do"

"Rose, I thought you would listen to me, I have the reason I came here is to talk to sense into you"

"Talk sense into me WHY?"

"How could you date him he is s football player ROSE" He yelled

"SO NOW YOU HATE PEOPLE WHO PLAY FOOTBALL" I yelled

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME ROSE YOU ALWAYS USED TO" He yelled back, I started to tear up.

"How could you act like this Jake I thought you were my cousin" I said

"I am trying to tell you to dump the loser and date someone with a future" he said

"What, I love Emmett" I said

"Rose"

"That's it if you cant except the person I love than Leave, JAKE LEAVE AND NEVER SOME BACK I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" I cried.

Emmett finally came to my side and held me close, as I cried into his chest.

"I suggest you leave" Emmett snarled to Jake. Jake hissed than left and slammed the door.

I cried into Emmett's chest. He rubbed my back to soothe me.

"Rose I am sorry this is my flout" Emmett said

"No….. he …….is…..just…….." I cried.

"Rose"

"I ….thought……he was my family……he cared……about…..me" I cried.

"I have no idea what to day" He said

"Just …stay…with ….me" I cried

"Always" he said. I just kept crying into his chest, I had just ruined my friendship with my closest cousin, how could he act like that, everyone else liked him, Mom said she loved him, and dad liked him too he told me so, but Jake did not. I loved Jake but sometimes he posted his opinion when it was not welcome.

Soon later Al came back "Rose" she said running to my side, Emmett let go of me and Al hugged me, Emmett kissed my head.

"Don't go" I said

"He should Rose it is late" Al said. I was still crying, but went up to him and kissed him.

"I am sorry, you should not have defended me"

"I love you and you do have a future" I said, still teary eyed.

"Thank you' He kissed me "I will be back to you soon, I love you" He left out the door.

I leaned in and hugged Al "What happened" she asked.

I told Al everything that happened, she knew Jake and was shocked.

"Wow what a jerk" she said

"I feel better now I guess" I replied

"Sorry but really I have never known him to do that" she replied

"He has never yelled at me before"

"Oh Rose"

"I'll be Fine" I said "I Just need to relax"

"Ok get some sleep" she said turning out she light.

The next morning my phone woke me up . "Hello"

"Hi Baby, Jake told me everything that happened he was out of line, he just does not know Emmett, you know dad and I like him right?" My mom explained

"I know Mom, I just wish Jake liked him"

"It does not matter, he was out of line"

"Thanks Mom, I do feel better" I said and I did, but I was still a little sad about Jake.

"Love you honey bye" Mom hung up, I was awake. I got up and I opened the door and Emmett was there. I ran up and hugged him. "Em"

"Hi Love how are you doing today" He asked

"Better, my mom talked to Jake and said he was way out of line, so" I smiled.

" I am sorry, If it helps I Love you" he smiled

"I Love you too Em" I smiled I leaned into his chest I almost felt like crying, I did miss Jake, but one day I would talk to him. But for now I would just give him space to think.

**Yes I know this chapter is short, but I could not think of much for this chapter the next chapter shall be better! REVIEW **


	17. Interesting Dinner

**Chapter Seventeen: Interesting Dinner**

A few weeks went by and I was doing better, Jake texted me once but all it said was _"sorry and I will see you soon_". So one of these days I will talk to him about what happened.

Today was the day all of our family's would meet. Yes! All of them, Emmett, Jasper and Edward's Mom and Dad, my Mom and Dad, Al's Mom and Dad and Bella's dad sense her mom lives in Arizona. Emmett , Jasper and Edward, are going to pick us up.

"Emmett" I said kissing him as I dragged him into the dorm. Edward and Jasper went to Kiss, Bella and Al.

"Rose" He smiled, hugging me. I took in his sweet smell. He looked into my eyes. "Ready for the dinner from Hell" He said I slapped his arm.

"Emmett Cullen, do not speck like that, it will be fine" I smiled

"Really"

"Yes it will be fine" I kissed him, he kissed me back.

"Um" he kissed me again.

"And that is why we wont hang out with you" Jasper said

"Oh Jazzy shut it will you" Emmett said pulling me closer to his side.

"No Emmy" He mocked.

Emmett glared at Jasper "Em" I said

"See I like her nickname better" Emmett said. "Hey Rose I still need to give you a nickname"

"No Em do you have too"

'Well I cant use Rosie cause Alice calls you that" he frowned

"I give you promotion to call her Rosie" Al smiled

"Thank you" He smiled.

We all headed toward Emmett's Jeep and than we all got in. I sat next to Emmett as he drove.

"Em" I said

"Yes Rosie" he replied with a smile.

"Do you have to call me that" I said

"Yes" He smirked.

He drove to his house where we told, everyone to meet us and it was where we were having dinner, Esme wanted everyone over.

We all walked into the house and all of our family's were there and they were all talking, My Mom, Al's Mom and Esme we all talking in the kitchen and The guys were talking about football in the living room. Emmett and I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi" I said. I hugged my mom and Al's Mom.

"Hello Emmett" my mom gave Emmett a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Hale" He smiled and gave his Mom and hug.

"Is Alice inside" Al's Mom, Nora asked

"Yes" She smiled at me and walked inside.

"So how has school been" Esme asked , my mom nodded.

"Good, lots of work" I replied

"Did you ever finish that essay you were telling me about" My mom asked

"Yes I got an A+" I said

"I am glad good" My mom went left the room

"Come on lets all go in the living room shall we" Esme left.

I took Emmett hand and we went into the living room.

Everyone was sitting down and talking , I went up and hugged my dad.

"How are you Rosalie" My dad asked, my dad refused to call me Rose he said it was too kidish.

"Fine Dad and you?" I asked

"Things at the bank are fine, thank you for asking" My dad works at a bank, my mom just does house work and sometimes has a part time job making cloths.

"How are you Emmett" My dad asked, I looked up at Emmett "How has football been going Carlisle tells me you are the quarter back, I did not get to talk to you much at the house"

"Fine sir, thank you for asking, the coach has been having more practices so it has been harder but still fun and the team has been winning" He replied, I smiled at how polite Emmett had answered my father and I was very happy about it.

"Well I m glad Rosalie has found someone with s future" My Dad said "Football is something to be very proud of" I smiled widely at my Dad and he smiled back, my Dad has never really given someone a complement like that.

"Thank you Mr. Hale" Emmett smiled.

We all sat there and talked my Dad and Carlisle really hit it off.

"Ok Everyone time for dinner" Esme called.

We all went into the dinning room, Emmett sat next to me and for the first time in almost three hours, Emmett held my hand under the table. I smiled up at him, boy did I want to kiss me but I could not in front of everyone.

Dinner was ok, we all talked. After word Emmett and I went into his room , Bella and Edward went to Edwards room same, and Al and Jasper went into Jaspers.

"Come here" Emmett pulled me close to him, He kissed me, I kissed him back.

"Dinner was not too bad" I pointed out

"True it was not" He smiled as we sat on the floor. "But I wanted to kiss you all day" He said kissing me, I kissed him back sweetly. "I love you"

"Um, Love you too, but we all should go before it gets to late" I replied

"No wait a little longer" he kissed me, I let go.

"Em" I got up and he fallowed "Come on the sooner we get back the sooner you get to kiss me goodnight, don't you like that" I smiled.

He Smiled "Time to go" He yelled in everyone's room.

I took his hand we walked downstairs.

"Night Mom, Dad" I smiled giving them a hug.

We all left and were happy with the day. We got back to school than Emmett walked me up to my dorm I was quit tired and Jasper and Al went for a walk.

"Well night Rosie" He leaned into kiss me.

"Night Em" I kissed him back, we kept the kiss going, I took a breath after awhile.

"Night" I kissed him one last time.

"I love you" He smiled.

"Love you too" I went into my dorm and Emmett walked away.

I did not want him to leave, but I would see him tomorrow!

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I should have another up by tomorrow or the next day! REVIEW!!!! **


	18. Unexpected

**Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected  
**It is now March and my time with Emmett Flew by, we have spent some time together but not as much as always, he has had so much practice it is crazy, he says it is because the coach's wife left him and all he has is Football and keeps them there longer because he is lonely. Really I wish he did not keep them so long I barely get to see Emmett on week days. But I cant complain we do spend a lot of time together on .

I opened the door just to get some water and there leaning against the door frame was my handsome boyfriend. "Hi Em" I smiled. He said nothing just leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. "Rose, I missed you I am so sorry we have not hung out in so long, but today I am all yours, the coach has a cold and so no practice till tomorrow than we have a game, do you want to come?"

"Yes sure I would love too" I kissed him.

"You know no more football in a week" he reminded me.

"Yes!" I kissed him he kissed me back, sweetly. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well it is Saturday and Emma's birthday I promised I would come by her party with you and say Hi"

"Great, I love Emma, lets go" I took his hand and we went to his car.

He drove to a house some what near his. It was a bit smaller in size than the Cullen's house but still boggled my mind with the size. There were balloons on the mailbox, and streamers all over. Emmett and I got out of the car and went into the house.

"Emmett" Emma ran up to Emmett and gave him a hug than hugged me legs.

"Happy Birthday" I said

"Twanks" she smiled up at me and than May came toward us.

"Hi Emmett, Rose how nice to see you" She smiled

"Hi Aunt May how you are?" Emmett asked.

"Very Well, come on inside the girl are all playing in Emma's Room" We fallowed May into the Kitchen. The room was filled with presents and there was a cake in the middle. "How long are you staying?" May asked

"Till the end and we will help clean up" Emmett smiled, so did I.

"Oh how sweet thank you" She smiled.

All the girl ran into the kitchen, they all looked up at Emmett like he was a Greek God or something.

"Hi" They all said in unison to Emmett.

"Gwy's this is Emmett and his Girlfriend Rose" Emma said she smiled up at me.

Emmett took my hand. "Rose do you wanna play" asked one of the girls, she was so cute and seemed quit smart.

I smiled up at Emmett, he smiled back and let go of my hand. "Sure" They all turned away and I quickly kissed Emmett "Will you be ok" I asked

"Sure I will help Aunt May" He said

"Ok" I kissed him again than I fallowed the girl's upstairs.

I walked into Emma's room it was quit big for a five year olds room. It was painted light purple. The girls were plying with dolls.

"Hi Rose" Emma said "Sit, Sit" she smiled at me I took at seat next to Emma on the floor.

"So what are we doing" I asked

But the girl ignored my question "So Emmett is your cwosin" One of the girls asked Emma.

"Yea's" Emma smiled

"Ywur dwating him" One girl asked me.

"Yes, I am" I smiled, Boo now I wished I was down stairs with Emmett. I frowned.

"Rose, go" Emma said

"What?" I asked

"You look sad" Emma smiled. "Go to Emmy" She said. I kissed her head than ran down the stairs to Emmett, I ran so fast that I crashed into Him.

"Wow, Rosie everything ok?" He asked. I hugged him.

"Sorry I did not mean to bump into you" I replied, May laughed.

"I did not mind so much" He smiled.

"Come on you too help me put some food out" May said.

I cut the cake and put it on plates, than May called all the girls down, they all ate. I really noticed home much it seemed they all thought Emmett, was very cute they kept looking at him. It was kinda cute though.

After everyone left, we helped clean up than Emmett and I went back to school it was only five when we got back. "Em what are we going to do" I asked

"Not sure, we could walk around, fine Alice and Jasper" He said

"Lets go find Al and Jasper" I said , he took my hand and smiled at me, we went to his dorm where he believed Al and Jasper were. And they were on the floor talking, Ha so them.

"Hey Guys" Al smiled.

"How was Emma?" Jasper asked.

"Oh Fine, the party was fun" Emmett replied

"All of Emma's friends thought Em was cute" I replied, smiling up at Emmett.

"Ha did they" Jasper said

"They are five" Emmett kissed my head, I smiled at him.

"Ha" I said

That day went by.

The next day, It was Emmett's Game. His Last Game of the season.

"Hi" Emmett said as I opened the door, Jasper was also with him.

"Em don't you have to go" I said.

"I wanted a good luck kiss first" He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Go, I love you" I said has he jogged off.

"Love you too Rosie" Emmett yelled.

Jasper Kissed Al. "Ready" Jasper asked, I nodded than we all left the dorm and started to walk toward the field. When we got there, we sat on the closest bleachers to the field.

About twenty minutes later the Football team came on the field. Emmett saw me and waved. I smiled back and blew a kiss.

I did not understand the game I just kept my eye on Emmett.

Than Emmett, got the ball, the other team tackled him, about five of them. I gasped after they all got up, Emmett still did not.

I got up, Jasper grabbed my arm but I just ran onto the field where Emmett's coach was trying to help him.

"Em" I said kneeing near him.

"Rose" He replied I smiled at least he was still talking. "My leg" he said.

His coach took my side of him and I took the other. I looked like he was in so much pain.

"We will take my car" He coach said. We went to his car, and Emmett and I got in the back. I put his seatbelt on him. His head was bleeding.

"Em" I said

"Um" he mumbled. He looked like he was in so much pain and I could not help, I was so worried he broke more than his leg.

**Hope you enjoyed this Tell me what u think of the story so far!**


	19. Worried

**Chapter Nineteen: Worried**

We got to the Hospital, The nurses took Emmett from there. "I have to go" The coach left. I went to the desk.

"Yes Miss" The lady sitting there said.

"Is Doctor Cullen here" I asked

"Yes he is"

"Can you tell him to come here" I asked

"Don't have to" She pointed behind me. I ran to Carlisle.

"Rose Dear why are you here" He asked.

"Emmett, got hurt you have to find him" I said

"I will stay here I will come out when I found out anything"

I hopefully smiled, than took at seat. When I looked up Al and Jasper came in.

"Oh Rose is Emmett ok?" Al asked.

"I don't know, Carlisle said he would come back and tell me"

"Ok" Al sat next to me while, Jasper passed back and fourth.

"Jazz come sit" Al said

"I cant" Jasper said. "Too worried about Emmett"

I got up "So I am I Jasper" I gave him a hug than He went and sat next to Al. I just stood there.

Almost three hours went by, I was so worried about Emmett, Carlisle had not come back yet not even once. I started to walk back and forth, I turned and looked at Al and Jasper, Jasper's head was on her lap. She was playing with his hair. When I looked at them, when I saw them I wanted to be with Emmett.

Three more hours went by "Rose" Carlisle said I turned around and walked toward him.

"How is he" I asked.

"He has a broken leg, two broken rib's , he wants to see you"

I fallowed Carlisle to the end of the long hallway and we went into his room "I will leave you two alone" Carlisle left.

I walked in Emmett's side and sat on the bed near his head. "Em" I said

"Hey Rosie" He smiled weakly.

"How are you"

"Dad says it will take a while to walk, but I will be on crouches for a while"

"And I will be there to help" I kissed his cheek

"Rose, I broke some bones not dieing here, a real kiss please" I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back. "I love you"

"Love you too Em" I smiled.

"What did coach say" He asked

"He left, it does not seem like he really cared" I said.

"No most likely not" He replied, I put my hand on his head.

"I care, I was freaking out, so is Jasper" I said

"Oh the older brother, is Ed here" He asked.

"No we could not get a hold of him" I replied.

"Oh well you are here I am fine" Emmett smiled at me, I touched the large bandage on his head. "I am fine Rose, just four stitches" He said.

"Oh Em" I lightly Hugged him and smiled, I let go and kissed him. "I was so worried something horrible happened"

"It hurt so much but I will be fine" Than he started to shack, I held Him.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP" I yelled, Carlisle ran in "EMMETT"

"Rose go" He yelled. As he held Emmett down.

"NO" Jasper came in and grabbed me and pushed me out of the room.

I cried into jasper's shoulder. Seeing Emmett like that almost broke my heart.

Al came to my side and held me tight. We were still outside Emmett's room.

I was still crying. Al was on one side of me and Jasper the other. Twenty minutes late Carlisle came out. I looked up at him.

"He is fine, it was do to medication we gave him it was a reaction a bad one, but he should be ok but for now I would like someone to stay in the room to keep him company and that should be Rose, he is asking for you, Jasper and Alice if you could go back to school and fine Edward" Carlisle instructed. I walked back into the room. Emmett was sitting up, He smiled as I walked in. I pulled a chair up and sat as close to the bed as possible.

"Carlisle said to stay with you" I said, He took my hand.

"I am glad it is you and not Jasper or Edward they would not be as nice" He smiled.

"I love how you are ok with this" I smiled "You are always happy"

"Why wouldn't I be, I will be fine according to my dad and I just need you here and I will recover nicely"

"You better" I leaned my head on the bed. And still look at him.

Soon he stared to fall asleep. I wondered if he would ever play football again? Would they let him? But one thing I was sure of he would always be the same Emmett I love.

**I know short chapter but this is all I could think of for what is happening, next chapter shall be better : ) REVIEW!**


	20. Better

**Chapter Twenty: Better**

Almost a week went by, and it was time to take Emmett back to his dorm. Carlisle said we should all take turn's watching Emmett. So Jasper, Alice, Edward and I made a plan.

Monday: 8-12 Alice

12-3 Jasper

3-7 Rose

Tuesday: 8-12 Edward

12-3 Jasper

3-7 Rose and Alice

Wednesday: 8-12 Rose

12-3 Jasper

3-7 Alice and Rose

Thursday: All day Rose

Friday: All day Rose

Well so it's Thursday and my day to watch Emmett. Edward drove him back and I was waiting in the dorm.

"Hi Em" I said opening the door to there dorm. Jasper has given me the key.

He was on crutches and hobbled over to me. "Hi" He said, I helped him into his room and helped him onto his bed.

"Rose you don't have to say all day" he said

"Yes Carlisle said someone needs to be here at all times, he does not the same reaction to happen like it did the last time" I said

"You all worry to much" He sighed.

"I am gonna go Rose" Edward said I waved than he left.

I sat on Jasper's bed and took out a book, today was going to be boring.

Emmett sighed "Rose"

I looked up at him "Yes Em"

"Are you here all day?" He asked

"Yes till Edward and Jasper get back at eight or so you have twelve wonderful hours with me" I smiled.

"I am ok with that" He yawned

"Go to sleep" I said "I will wake you up later to take your pill"

"Ok" He fell straight to sleep. I got up and went into there small living room so Emmett could sleep in peace.

A few hour's went by and I was so bored, but I could not leave Emmett, and I also had to do the same thing tomorrow, Jasper said he would get all of Emmett's work, but I had to stay and make sure he did not have another bad reaction to his medication. I had talked to Carlisle and he thinks Emmett will be able to play football but not till next year. In a month we would be out of school. I thought his team would stop by and see how Emmett is after what happened but no, no one stopped by. They did not even help Emmett after what happened on the Field.

"Rose" Emmett practically yelled, I ran to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking at him. I felt his head he was burning up.

"My head" He yelled.

I reached for the phone and called Carlisle "Come Help" I yelled into the phone.

"Rose what is it?"

"Emmett is burning up"

"I was afraid of this, get some ice and put it on his head, I will be there soon" I hung up and ran for ice.

I went back to Emmett and placed the ice on his head. "Rose" he kept repeating.

I looked at him, "Carlisle is coming everything will be fine"

Finally Carlisle came I moved away from Emmett. "He is fine another bad reaction, he cant take pain killer's anymore, so he will be in a lot of pain" I frowned, more pain.

"Uh" Emmett mumbled.

I sat next to him "You will be better soon" I smiled at him.

About a month went by, It was almost June, and we were leaving School, the year was finally over. Emmett was better than before, but still in bad shape. His dead healed and so did his leg, and rib's but the doctors including Carlisle do not think he can do football next school year and they also don't think he will be able to run for quit sometime.

I was already moved out of my dorm and so were Al and Bella. Al was spending the whole summer with me and my parents.

Al and I decided to say out goodbyes at the guy's dorm.

"So I will call you and see when we can hang out" Emmett smiled down at me, I was so happy he was standing on his own after so long.

"Yes or stop by were are not doing anything are you?" I asked

"No not that I know of" He smiled. He kissed me and I kissed him back. "Hey let me walk you to your car" he said "I have been dating you for eight months and I have never seen it"

"Ok" I took his hand and we walked to my car. Al and Jasper fallowed.

My car was a red BMW convertible.

"Wow Rose I like it" He smiled

"We Better go Mom and dad are expecting us" I kissed him than got in the car.

Al got in also. "Bye call you later" I smiled putting down the top of the car.

"Ready" I asked Al.

"Yes my dear" She waved to Jasper, I blew a kiss to Emmett and we were off on the road.

"Are you going to miss them as much as I am" Al asked

"Yes" I said looking at the road.

"We will try to spend time together" She smiled "I feel so bad for Emmett, may not be able to play football again"

"Me too" I replied "He is still denying it though, I cant admit it to himself"

"Well I can imagine he must feel horrible"

"Yes I know" I smiled.

I drove to my house, I parents car's were in the drive way so they were home and also my cousin Mel's car was there too. Al and I got out of my car and headed into the house.

"Rose" Mel's said walking up to hug me. Mel's was Jake's sister she is a year older.

"Hey" I smiled. Mel hugged Al.

"OMG I am so sorry about my stupid brother, I would so love to meet Emmett" She smiled.

"Mel it is ok I will talk to him later" I smiled.

Al and I walked upstairs to my room. Mel fallowed. I sat on the floor and so did they.

"So dish about your guy" Mel said.

"He is Name is Emmett"

"I know that"

"Well I hope you get to meet him" I smiled.

This summer will be very interesting

**I know this chapter is not that interesting, but I will not be updating for at least a few days. **


	21. Missing you

**Chapter Twenty One: Missing you **

Almost two week's of summer had gone by, and I have not seen Emmett. Al had not seen Jasper. So I turned on my computer. I logged on.

I looked and Emmett was on Yes!!.

Rosie101: Emmett!!!!!!!

Footballman: Rosie, I miss you so much : )

Rosie101: we really need to get together, and I know Alice misses Jasper

Footballman: Jasper misses her too, I really want to see you

Rosie101: Yes! I love you

Footballman: I love you too but I have to go Rose, Esme needs help, How bout we meet tomorrow here at my house around three ok bye , I love you

Emmett signed off.

"Al" I yelled.

Al came running into my room "Yes Rose" She replied.

"We are going to go to there house tomorrow" I smiled.

"Yes, I miss Jazz so much" she smiled

"Yes I know"

That day went by.

The next day I woke up so late it was two and we had to be at Emmett's at three. I quickly got dress and ran down the stairs where Al was waiting. We rushed to my car and I started to drive.

"Alice why didn't you wake me up" I asked

"Well Rosalie I thought I would let you sleep" She smiled, I kept looking at the road.

"No I wanted to leave early to see Emmett, Al I miss him" I sighed

"I know I miss Jasper, but I talk to him a little on the phone" She said.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the Cullen house. I ran out of the car and Emmett was already outside. I ran into his arms, and he spun me around.

"Rose" He said. He put back on the ground. He looked into my eyes "Long time no see" He smiled at me.

"I know I am sorry Al and I have been helping my mom and dad with things I feel horrible for not calling, I only talked to you once online" I said, he just looked at me with a smile. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. "I love you Rose" Emmett said, kissing me. I kissed him back with so much force.

"I love you too Em" I said. Than I looked over and Jasper and Al we making out.

"And you yell at us" Emmett said, as Al and Jasper pulled apart.

"You are still worse" Al said. Alice was right we were, all I could do was smile.

Emmett took me by the waist and we walked into the house.

"Rose dear" Esme gave me a hug, but Emmett still had his arm around me.

"It is nice to see you too Esme" I smiled.

"Well home about you two go talk" Emmett and I walked into the living room.

We sat on the floor "Emmett" I said.

"Yes" He said.

"So how are you" I asked

"Fine" He answered.

"Emmett Cullen you know what I am talking about"

"No" He answered

"Emmett, how is you healing, what did Carlisle say"

"Nothing" Emmett yelled getting up.

I got up "Emmett please" I said

"Nothing Rose it is nothing" He yelled. He turned his back from me.

I sighed and walked up behind him "Em, you can tell me" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad said I can never play football again" He whispered.

"Oh Em I am so sorry"

"They are worried I might break more rib's and I could be disabled from the chest down, But the coach says I could be an assistant coach"

"That's good" I smiled, but he just looked at the wall.

"No, I said No I could not deal with seeing all my friends playing and I would just have to sit there" He said

"Oh Em, it will be fine"

"No, I wont like it, now I am warning you Rose, I will be no fun when school starts" He said turning near me.

"It will be fine we can walked around, hang out with Alice and Jasper, Bella Edward, can you still run?" I asked

"Yes, just cant play football, but I may try out for another sport like Baseball or track"

"That's the spirit Em, and I will help"

"Thank you Rosie" He hugged me.

I hugged him, I let go and kissed him lightly. "So come on lets go for a walk outside" He said. He took me by the waist and we walked outside.

"So your birthday is in a few days" Emmett said

"Yes July 13th" I smiled

"I will plan something"

"Mmk K"

Those weeks went by.


	22. Wonderful Birthday

**Chapter Twenty Two: Wonderful Birthday **

It was July 13th, Yes I was finally turning Twenty, Emmett's Birthday was at the beginning of June. I woke up early and ran down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Rosie" Al ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you" I smiled.

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door. "Emmett" I said

"Happy Birthday Love" Emmett kissed me.

"Thanks"

We walked inside. "Hi Emmett" Al said

"Hi Alice" Emmett smiled. "Are you hanging out with Jasper today" He asked

"No I thought I would hung with Rose all day than maybe have dinner, you" She asked

"I was planning to spend the whole day with Rose" He said. Great now we had a problem, Al Hated hanging out with Emmett and me.

"Oh than" She frowned, I knew Al wanted to sped time with me o my birthday we always did.

"Al" I said.

"No hand out with your boyfriend" She said.

I looked at Emmett "Ok here is the deal, Al and I will do whatever she had planed for a few hours, than the other half of the day I will sped with Emmett" I said, Al smiled Emmett Frowned.

"Em" I said looking into his eyes.

"It's your birthday I should have realized that you would sped it with Alice"

"Emmett, we will meet you at your house" I smiled at him.

"Ok, I guess I should go I will see you around four than" He said

"Yes you will" I said, He started to leave but I grabbed his had.

"No Birthday Kiss" I said.

"I kissed you at the door"

"So"

He smiled and pulled me closer to him, he kissed me, I kissed him back. I loved this man he always tired to make me happy. "I love you, see you soon" He said

He left. "So Al what are we doing" I asked

"Well it is a surprise" He grabbed my hand and we went outside, where Bella was waiting I her truck. We both got in.

"Happy Birthday Rose" Bella said.

"Thanks"

Bella started to drive. We arrived at a small salon. "What are we doing" I asked

"Getting your nails done" Al said, grabbing my hand as she pushed me into the salon. We all sat down and they started to do our nail's this was something I was not expecting. I got my nails painted a nice red color. It took almost tow hours to get out nails down.

We walked out and went back to Bella's car "So what are we doing now" I asked.

"Taking you somewhere it is a surprise" Bella said.

She drove a way I knew they were taking me to the Cullen house, but why? Did they plan this?

We arrived at the Cullen house. We all got out of the car, and for some reason Al had a key and opened the door. We walked in but no one was home, not even Emmett.

"Al what the" I said.

"Surprise" A whole group of people yelled, Emmett walked up to me.

"Hi" He said, leaning into kiss me but I backed away. "What"

"You planed this the whole time, didn't you" I practically yelled.

"Yes" Emmett said.

"Oh" I kissed Emmett, he kissed me back. "Thank you"

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" He put his arm around me. There were only a few people. My parent, Emmett's parents, Al, Jasper, Edward, Bella. Than a few of Emmett's friends and to my surprise Jake.

"Jake" I said

He walked up to me. He hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back. "Hi Rosiebug" he let go of the hug "I got here early and I talked to Emmett, and I am sorry I was wrong about him"

I smiled at Jake and hugged him again "And Emmett and I am sorry for what happened to you"

"Thanks" Emmett said, walked next to me.

Emmett took my hand and we walked over to Esme. She gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Rose Dear" Esme said.

"Thank you" I said, but I could not talk anymore, Emmett pulled me away and we walked into Carlisle's den.

"Emmett there are people" I said.

"I have something to ask first" He said.

I looked at him, He got down on one knee. And held up a diamond ring.

"Rosalie Hale will you Marry Me"

**I know it is very short but I hope you like it **


	23. Engaged

**Chapter Twenty Three: Engaged **

I was in total shock. I put my hands over my mouth. He looked up at me smiling. I had so many things running though my head. Are we too young? Did he ask my parents? But than I realized the most important thing, And that is that I love him.

"Yes" I said my hands still over my mouth "Yes Emmett Cullen I will Marry you" I said. He got up and kissed me. Than he put the most beautiful ring on my finger.

I smiled "I love you" He said.

"I love you too Emmett" I replied. "We should tell everyone" I said.

"No, they already know" He smiled.

"How"

"They have known for a month almost, I asked your parents a few weeks ago and tonight I talked to Jake, and I think he is ok with it, your parents said we should wait till next summer"

"Ok that's gives me enough time to plan" I smiled, I kissed him again.

"Did I surprise you" he asked

"Yes" I smiled.

He took my hand and we walked back into the living room. They all seemed to know and they all cheered. I smiled up at Emmett.

Al ran up and hugged me. She let go "You knew" I said.

"Yes, I did" Al replied.

"Wow you kept a secret amazing" I smiled.

Emmett took me back to his side and put his arm around my waist.

Soon later was party was over, I got a lot of new things, but I must say my favorite gift was Emmett proposing,

"Night Rosie" Emmett said. We were standing near the car, Bella and Alice we already inside. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too Em, I cant believe this is happening"

"What is" he asked, moving some hair out of my face.

"Us, next summer we will get married" I replied.

"I know, well you should go, will I see you tomorrow" He asked.

"You Better" I said. "Night Em"

I got in the car. Bella drove away. Even though it was dark out I could still see the sparkle of my ring. I just looked at it. "Rosalie" Bella said.

"Um" I said still looking at my ring.

"I am happy for you"

"Thanks"

Bella drove us back to my house. "See you guys later" Bella said driving off.

Al and I walked into my house. My parents had left early and were already asleep. We both walked up to my room. Al sat on my bed.

"So you have known for a while" I said, sitting on my bed.

"Yea, he told me a while ago who do u think helped him pick out that wonderful ring, well he find it I just said that it was so you" She smiled.

"I love it, Did he tell you or did Jasper" I asked

"Emmett, but that Jasper told me after Emmett, so really all of us have known for a month or so, I am very happy we all kept it a secret"

"Me too" I smiled.

"OMG we only have a year to get everything ready" She said, jumping up and down.

"Al we have a year or so really"

"I know but you have to find dress and everything"

"Al we have time, why don't you go to bed" I said, getting up and pushing her out her out the door.

I changed than fell right asleep and dreamed about my soon to be husband.

**I know this is short Again, but I hope you like it I should post the next chapter very soon or by now it may already be up. Review Please! Give me some idea's about what to do for the wedding!! : ) **


	24. Dress Shopping

**Chapter Twenty Four: Dress Shopping **

Almost Six months had gone by and it was now march. Not much had happened we all moved back to school. Emmett joined the Track team. And is doing very well at that. Emmett and I had an engagement party last month with all our family and friend. Today is the day Al and I decided to find my dress and her and Bella's bridesmaid's dresses.

"Rose, come on we have to go now" Al yelled from The hallway of the boy's dorm.

"Find something beautiful" Emmett said. He kissed me.

"I plan on it" I kissed him than left before Al burst, Bella followed.

We got into Bella's truck than she drove to a small dress shop. Al said this place would be perfect. Small is always Better.

We got out of the car and headed into the store "Hello how may I help you" She asked.

"Well we need a wedding dress and two bridesmaid's dresses" I said.

"Ok" Well over here we have bridesmaid's dress, than over there Wedding dresses, tell me if you need any help" The girl replied.

We walked toward the bridesmaid's dresses. "Ok you guys look" I said.

"No , No missy you find a dress" they said, I smiled than looked.

Than I saw the perfect dress that would look great on both of them. It was purple, long and flowing. I picked it off the rack and handed it to Al. "What did you think" I asked

"It is perfect" She said. Bella smiled.

They both went into the dressing room. I waited, I was so happy they had there sizes.

Al walked out. She looked perfect. The dress fit her perfectly "So" she said.

Than Bella came out and hers looked perfect also.

"Oh I love them" I said.

"Really" Bella said "Isn't it a bit much" She asked.

"No I love it Bella, you both look perfect and I think I may have found a color

theme, purple and blue, I will make Emma's flower girl out fit blue"

"When is Emma coming to look for a dress" Al asked, looking at herself in the

mirror.

"I told May to drop her off here soon" I replied.

"Ok so we will go put these on hold and change you go look for something, we

will be right there"

I smiled and walked over to the whole small room filled with wedding dresses.

There were so many, they were so different. I looked at all the ones on my size.

"Rosie" Emma yelled running into the small room.

"Hi sweetie" I smiled.

"Em pick us up soon" She said.

"You I am spending the rest of my day with Al, come on lets go find you soothing than come back in here and look for me"

"Ok" Emma took my hand. We walked over to the rack with all the flower girl dresses. "Ok Emma you look, try to find something blue"

She smiled at me than looked into the rack.

Soon later "Rose" She was holding a perfect littler blue dress that look about her size.

"Perfect" I said. Taking her hand. We walked over to Al. "Al can you go help her change" I asked.

Al smiled and than took Emma's hand.

Than they came out, Emma look so cute. I bent down and hugged her "You look perfect. I smiled.

"Bella help her change than put this with ours I am going to help Rose find a dress" Al said.

Al took my arm and we walked to the wedding dresses. She started going though my size and so did I.

"Al I don't see anything" I said.

"Oh Shh we will find something" Al said.

Almost a hour went by I was just about to give up "Al I give up, I will never find a perfect dress" I said sitting on the floor. Than I banged my head against the wall, and a dress fell on my head.

Al lifted it off my head "Perfect" she said, holding it up. I got up and grabbed the dress. I did not ever care what it looked like anymore. I tried it on. I did not ever look y the mirror, I walked out.

"Oh Rose" Al smiled brightly "Look" She said pointing at the mirror.

She was right it was perfect, it was long, white with small purple beads near the bottom.

"Do you think Em will like it" I asked,

"Duh, he will it is like perfect and matching the color thing you have going on"

Bella and Emma came in "Rose it is perfect" Bella said.

"Rose look pretty" Emma said.

I smiled, this dress really was perfect. Looking at myself in the dress I smiled knowing in almost four months Emmett and I would be married.

**I know short, but I hope you like it, the next chapter should be up around sometime next week. REVIEW!!! Oh and tell me if you think Alice and Jasper should get Engaged? **


	25. Wedding Time

**Chapter Twenty Five: Wedding Time **

Today is June 5th, tomorrow is the our wedding day June 6th. I cant wait. Today is our rehearsal. I was in the Cullen house, waiting for my parents to come so we can get started. Oh right we are having the wedding here at the Cullen's house. Al and Bella set everything up.

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett "Tomorrow" Emmett whispered in my ear.

I smiled "I know" I kissed his cheek.

"Rose" Al said walking into the room, ruining the moment.

"Yes" I replied.

"Your parents are here we are starting" She said walking out.

Emmett and I got up and walked out side.

"Now Emmett you go upfront and Rose you come with me" Al said pulling me from Emmett's side. We walked near the side of the house.

"Al how are we walking in" I asked

"I will go than count to twenty than follow, got it"

"Yes" I smiled. Al left I did not really count nothing really mattered till tomorrow. I walked down the stone path isle. Emmett took my hand.

Minister Newton said a few things. Than the rehearsal ended. It was almost nine at night.

"Rose we better go" Bella said.

"Ok" I smiled.

I walked up to Emmett "Tomorrow" I smiled.

"I will be the one up front looking dashing in his tucks" He smiled "And the one smiling as I watch you walk down the isle"

"I will be the one in white, walking down the isle to take your hand" I replied.

I leaned up and kissed him, he kissed me back "I love you"

"I love you too Em, I should go it is late I need sleep and it could take me a while to get to sleep" I smiled.

"Me too, way too excited to sleep" He kissed me. "You know tomorrow at two you will be Mrs. Rosalie Cullen" He whispered in my ear.

"I know, cant wait, but I have to go Em" I smiled.

"What's stopping you" he asked. I looked down at his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Oh Sorry" he let go. I kissed him than ran to Bella's car, before he could stop me.

Bella drove me and Al to my house. "Night Rose I will Wake you up around nine" Al said going into her room. I flouted up to mine. I laid on my bed.

I fell asleep and dreamed about Emmett. When I woke I was smiling more than I ever had. I walked into Al's room, and was already dressed "Come on go get dressed" Al smiled.

After I changed I walked down the stairs where Al was waiting by the door "We have to get to the Cullen house like NOW" She grabbed my hand and we got into my car. Al drove she thought if I drived I would crash into something, because all I could think about was Emmett.

We finally got to the Cullen house. But Emmett's Car was not there. Al and I walked inside.

"Rose dear hurry we have to get you upstairs" Esme said, rushing me up the stairs into her room.

"Esme where is Emmett" I asked.

"Now dear you know it is bad luck to see him" She my in front of her dresser.

"I know but his car is not here" I said.

"Oh don't worry, he will be back soon he had to do something"

"Like what"

"Don't worry my dear just breathe ok" Esme replied. Taking my hair out of the messy bun I put it in and started to comb it.

"Ok" I sighed.

Al walked back into the room with a while pile of bobbing pins "Al what do you expect to do with those" I asked.

"Put your hair up duh" She smiled.

Al attacked my hair when she was done it was in a curly perfect bun. It looked perfect.

"It is almost two hurry" Bella said. I had my dress on and it looked perfect.

Al helped me down the stairs so I would not fall. We walked outside to our position. Al was my maid on honor. Bella was already up there.

I took a deep breath "Go Al" I smiled.

Al hugged me than left .

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten eleven twelve" I whispered to myself "Thirteen fourteen fifteen sixteen seventeen eighteen nineteen Twenty"

I started to walk down the isle. I was looking down. Than I picked up my head there was Emmett. He was smiling widely. I finally got to him. He took my hands. And mouthed I love you, so did I.

We said our vows.

"I do"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride" Minister Newton said.

He smiled at me. He kissed me deeply. I did not want to let go, but I had to there were so many people watching.

I smiled at Emmett.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen"

Emmett and I walked back up the isle and went it to the house. The second we were alone Emmett kissed me.

"You look so completely gorgeous" He smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself" I kissed him.

"Mrs. Cullen"

"I love the sound of that" I smiled brightly at my husband.

"We should go outside and greet people" He took my hand.

We walked outside "Rose" Emma ran up to me. I bent down and hugged her.

"You did a great job sweetie" I said.

She smiled hugged Emmett than ran off.

Than the music started "May I have this dance" Emmett asked.

"Yes you may" I replied.

He took my hand, we started to dance, Emmett just kept looking at me.

"What" I asked.

"Nothing you just look so amazing I cant help it, I am sorry I will stop" He looked away.

I put my free arm on his face and moved it so he was looking me in the eyes "I don't mind, I am your wife, I love when you look at me"

He kissed me as we danced "I am glad" He smiled down at me.

Jasper tapped Emmett's shoulder "May I" Jasper asked,

Emmett smiled Kissed me than walked toward Al.

"Rose I know this is a bad time" He said.

"Bad time for what" I asked.

" I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I asked Alice to Marry me" He asked, I smiled at him.

"Why are you asking me" I asked.

"Al told me Emmett asked her, so I thought I would ask you, I already asked her parents, I just wanted to know if it would be ok with you"

"Oh Jasper, I am so happy" I smiled. "YES, when are you going to ask"

"Not till a little after you and Emmett get back, I know she will want you"

"Great" I smiled, than Edward walked up and tapped Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper gave me a hug than Edward took over.

"I have a question" Edward said.

"Let me take a guess you wanna ask Bella to Marry you and you thought you should ask me too make sure it is ok" I said sarcastically.

"Actually yes that was the question, I already asked Alice and she hugged me to death, but I am not asked for a few months till I find the perfect ring, I know she is not one for fancy but I wanna find something perfect" I stopped dancing and hugged me tightly. "Is that a yes" He asked.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Hey and you know another reason I asked is you are now my sister I need you consent"

"I am glad you asked" I smiled. Edward and I walked off the dance floor.

Al ran up to me "Come on it is a fast song we have to dance" She grabbed my arm and than she took both of my hands and we started to dance. We could not stop laughing.

"Oh come on Rosie you can dance better than that" she said.

"Al come on, I am in heals, I gonna go to Em" I smiled.

I walked away and walked over to my husband. He smiled.

"Hi, how was your dance's" He asked, putting his arms around me.

"Good I miss you" I kissed him, he kissed me back.

"Me too, come on lets go sit" He took my hand and we walked over to our little area. I sat next to him, and he still put his arms around me. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Never let go" I said.

"Never" He smiled. "I love you Mrs. Cullen"

"I love you too" I smiled. "Hey you never told me where we are going on our honeymoon"

"Paris" He smiled. I kissed him.

"Can't wait" I smiled.

I leaned on his shoulder "Why is your hair up, I like it down" he said.

"Al did it" I replied "It will take me like forever to take everything out"

"Too bad, will you wear it long later" he asked.

"Yes, I will my dear Husband"

"I love hearing that" He smiled.

"I love saying it" I looked at him, boy he really did look dashing in his tucks.

It started to get very late and I was starting to fall asleep on Emmett's shoulder.

"Rose , don't tell me you are tired" Emmett said.

"Sorry Hun, but I am" I said.

Everyone was starting to leave. That day was the best, and best of all Emmett and I were married.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I got so into so I posted it early : ) the next chapter will be up next week, not sure when maybe sooner. REVIEW**


	26. Paris

**Chapter Twenty Six: Paris **

We finally left the Cullen house around twelve. We got to the plane just in time.

We were in first class and had so much room.

I leaned on Emmett's shoulder "How long will the flight be" I asked.

He put his arm around me "Long but you are with me"

"That makes it all better" I smiled. He kissed my head "Em" I said.

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you to Rose, I cant believe we are married"

"Me too, I know, I have a question"

"Anything" He said. Moving hair out of my face.

"When we get back were are we living, we cant say with parents or…" Emmett stopped me.

"Don't worry, I got a apartment, and it is five minutes walking distance from school" I smiled and kissed him.

"You are great"

"Oh I know believe me I know, and Alice helped me but everything in it and I think you will like it when we get back, than every morning for our last year in college we can walk together to school" He kissed me.

I kissed him back "Cant wait to see it" I snuggled into his chest.

When we finally arrived it was late and we went straight to the hotel.

The whole night we stayed in bed. And did no get up till late.

I woke up before Emmett did so I went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair. I hummed to myself.

"Rose" I heard Emmett say.

I poked my head out of the bathroom "Morning Love" I said.

I heard him get up than walk into the Bathroom, he put his arms around my waist

"Morning" He kissed me. Than I continued to brush my hair.

"Um" I kissed him. He held me tighter "Em I find it hard to brush my hair while you are holding me" I replied.

"That is the point your hair is perfect" He kissed my hair.

"Thank you but if we are going out you should get ready also" I replied.

"Nah" he lifted me up into his arms, I dropped my brush.

"Emmett it is almost three we need to go out and look please" I said.

He gave me a look, kissed me and put me down.

"Go get ready" I smiled.

After we were both dressed, We walked down to the lobby.

"Are we walking" I asked.

"Yes, how else would we see Pairs"

"Uh"

"May I remind you, you are the one who wanted to take a look, I was perfectly content in the room" Emmett took my hand.

"I love you" I smiled "Ok lets walk" I smiled. We started to walk across the street.

"I love you too Love" He kissed my head.

"Come on lets get some food" I said. We walked into a small Café. It was so small but smell so wonderful. Emmett went and got us food. It was the best bread I have ever had in my life.

"So what are we going to do" He asked.

"Walk and look Em we don't have much time today and we have to go back home soon" I reminded him.

"Right we only have 3 more days" he frowned.

"Did Jasper and Edward talk to you" I asked.

"No why"

"Well both of them asked me if it was ok if they asked Al and Bella to marry them"

"Oh that right, yeah Edward told me he was planning on it a month ago, but he said he is waiting till December to ask, Jasper told me last week and said he would talk to you first so what did you say"

"Well I hugged Edward to death and told jasper yes and asked when he is going to ask Al"

"Well hopefully soon" we finished eating than walked around for a bit.

Soon after we went back to the room.

Ring, Ring

"Hello" I answered Emmett's phone.

"Hey Sis" it was Jasper.

"Hi Bro"

"Can I speck to your husband" He asked.

I handed to phone to Emmett's waiting hand.

"Hi…………………………………………………………Cool…………………………………………………………………….sounds good……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………ok bye man" Emmett hung up.

"So" I asked.

"Jasper is going to ask on Saturday when we are back, he is telling Alice we are all going out to eat to celebrate our home coming, than before we leave he will ask"

"I cant wait"

**I hope you like this chapter , Review and tell me if you think Rose should have a baby?? I am not sure if you think they should have a baby than tell me please!!!!!**


	27. WOW!

**Chapter Twenty Seven: WOW!!**

Our time in Paris went by. It was time to go home. When we arrived back at the Cullen house everyone was there waiting. The first one to hug me was Al.

"Oh Rose" She said.

"Hey Al" I hugged her.

"Are you guys ready to go I have reservations very soon" Jasper said.

"Yeah Jasper we are ready" Emmett said pulling me from Al's side and pulling me close to him.

"Jezz you guys had a week to yourself and you still cant stay away from each other" Al complained.

I did not answer just clung tighter to Emmett. He smiled down at me "Ok lets go before Jasper freaks" Emmett took me by the waist and we walked out side Al and Jasper followed.

"Rose sit in the back with me" Al said as we reached Emmett's car.

"Fine" We all got in the car.

I sat next to Al in the back. Emmett drove and Jasper sat in the passenger's seat. As much as I wanted to be next to Emmett, I knew I had to spend some time with Al.

"So how was Paris" She asked.

"It was beautiful , oh I forgot" I reached into my bag and handed Al a small box. She opened it, I had got her a pair of Eiffel tower earrings.

"Thanks" She hugged me.

"I am glad you like it, Emmett picked them out"

"Really" She asked,

"Yes I did" Emmett said proudly.

"Wow thanks Emmett"

"I know I am good" Emmett said, Jasper laughed.

"Yes you are Em" I said.

Emmett drove to the restaurant. As soon as we got out of the car I rushed to Emmett's side.

"Hun you ok" Emmett asked.

I clung tighter "Yes fine" Emmett kissed my head and we walked into the restaurant.

I sat next to Emmett and he put his arm around me and Jasper sat next to Al they held hands under the table.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone" I asked.

But Al did not answer, her eyes were starring at something, they were wide.

"Alice" Jasper asked.

She said nothing, just got up and ran into the bathroom. I followed.

"Al" I said.

She looked at me almost with tears in her eyes "He is out there" She said.

"Who"

"He has come to ruin my life with Jasper" She started to cry on my shoulder.

"Who Al"

"Erik" My mouth opened wide.

"What happened" I asked. She looked at me.

"He left me a note a month ago, he Is going to ruin my life and my time with Jasper"

"I will be back"

I walked outside and walked toward Erik.

"Rose" He smiled.

"why are you here" I asked

"I came to win Al back" He said.

I raised my arm to hit him but he caught it and gripped it.

"Let her go" I heard Emmett. He came up next to me. Erik dropped my arm. Emmett help to close to him with a protective grip.

"Oh wow Rose has a boyfriend" He said.

"Husband" Emmett said.

Than Jasper walked up "What's going on"

"You must be Alice's boyfriend" Erik said going closer to Jasper.

"And you are"

"The person Alice should really be with" Jasper growled.

Al ran up to Jasper's side. "I love Jasper" Al said. Jasper went in front of her protectively.

"She belongs with me" Erik said.

"You cheated on her" I said.

"Why do you think I came back, I want to prove to you Al that I still Love you"

Al took Jasper's hand. "GO" she yelled at him.

"I will be back, I will not rest till you are back with me" Erik smiled at Al , hissed at Jasper than walked away.

"Can we go home" Al asked.

"Ok lets go" Jasper said, We all walked to Emmett's car. Jasper sat in the back with Al.

The ride back to the house was quit.

When we got back we all got out of the car, but Jasper stopped Al.

"I cant let you walk another step until I know something" He said.

"What" She asked sweetly.

Jasper got down on one knee "Will you Marry me Alice"

"Oh Jasper, YES" She said, going to the ground and kissed Jasper.

When they got up Al would not let go of Jasper. "I love you Jazz"

"That is why I asked"

"What about…." Jasper stopped her.

"I will kill him if he come near you" Jasper said.

**I hope you liked this chapter, and a special thank you to ****TWOWORDSEDWARDCULLEN**

**For some help on how jasper should propose. I know I changed a few things but I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think about Rose having a baby !**


	28. Um What?

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Um What? **

Now that Al and Jasper were engaged they were more in love then ever. And now it was November and they deiced to be married in January and Al said she need's to go shopping. Emmett and I finally moved into out apartment. It was perfect.

I woke up early as always and started to comb my hair, but I knew when Emmett woke up that would stop. So I brushed my hair than went back into our room. For an apartment our room was huge and so was the kitchen, and the living room.

"Em" I said. As I sat on the bed.

He stirred "Yes" He answered.

"Come on we have to get ready"

He sat up "For What" He asked

"To your house Al and Jasper are meeting us there" I said.

Emmett pulled me close "Not my house, my parents house, this is our apartment" He kissed me, I kissed him back.

"I know"

"Ok Mrs. Cullen lets go" He got up., he walked into the bathroom I followed. "Don't you have to brush your hair" He asked.

"Already did" I smiled sitting on the floor.

Emmett brushed him teeth fixed his hair, than held out hid hand to help me up.

But I pushed him back down I kissed him. Than he lifted me up into his arms.

"Now you said we have to go so we have to go" Emmett put me down.

I was already changed and ready to go "Ok Lets go, before they leave with out us" I said. I took Emmett's hand and we walked down to his car.

The second we got to the Cullen house Al and Jasper walked outside.

I got out and so did Emmett.

"You two are late" Al said.

"Oh give me a break you try getting him up" I said, holding Emmett's hand.

We all got back into Emmett's car. Al and I were going to look at dresses and Emmett and Jasper were going to look at tucks.

"Ok here we are you guys go look we will be back in a few hours" Emmett said.

I moved up front a little to kiss Emmett. "Love you" He said.

I got out of the car than blew him a kiss. Al and I walked into the shop.

"I cant believe in two months I will be married" Al skipped to the dresses.

"I know" I said. Than I just sat on the floor, my head started to spin.

"Rose you ok" Al asked.

"Fine I think I have a cold or something" I held my stomach, it had been killing me for days, I was throwing up and everything, but I did not tell Emmett, I did not want to worry him.

"Rose how long has this been going on" She asked.

"A few days" I said.

"Maybe I should call Emmett, to bring you to a doctor"

"No Al I am fine probably just a bug I caught from someone at school, no big deal" I said.

"Rose"

"Al come on lets just look for a dress" I got up still holding my stomach.

I looked for a dress for Al, but I felt horrible, hungry and felt like dieing.

"Look Rose" Al said. She was holding a beautiful dress, not too long and totally Al.

"I like it" Than I fainted.

When I woke up all I saw was Emmett's face starring at me. "Rose" He asked. Moving hair out of my face.

"Where I am I" I asked.

"The hospital, don't worry dad is taking care of you" Emmett smiled. He kissed my head.

Than Carlisle walked into the room "Emmett why don't you go outside and tell everyone Rose is awake" Emmett got up kissed me than went outside the room I was in.

"Carlisle what happened" I asked.

"You fainted"

"Why" I asked, sitting up.

"We did some tests, and well….."

"Well what" I asked. Was something wrong with me? Is that why he asked Emmett to leave? So he would not freak? "Am I sick"

"No you are perfectly healthy"

"Than explain the fainting, and the throwing up"

"Rose, you are pregnant" Carlisle said.

**I hope you like this chapter Please don't hate me! I know some of you did not want rose to have a baby, but more people wanted her too, so please don't hate me! **


	29. Telling

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Telling**

I sat there looking at Carlisle with my mouth wide open.

"You are two months along"

I said nothing, I was already starting to worry. Would Emmett be mad? How would I handle this?

"Rose I am gonna go get Emmett, do you want me to tell him" He asked.

"No I need to, but am I aloud home" I asked.

"Yes, you can leave now if you like" I got up, and half stumbled, Carlisle caught me. "Be careful Rose" Carlisle gave me a hug and I walked out of the room.

I walked into Emmett's waiting arms. He hugged me tightly.

"Ready to go, I signed you out" Emmett held me by the waist.

"I am ready" We got to the car and Emmett drove home.

On the rid home I spaced out. How would I tell Emmett? Would he leave me? Would he hate this? We were just married less than a year ago.

"Rose" Emmett asked.

"Um" I said. We got to the apartment.

I walked in the door. I sat on our bed and he sat next to me.

"What did dad say"

"He told me"

"Rose, what I am worried" Emmett hugged me

"Emmett, please don't hate me"

"Hate you why would I hate you"

"I am, I am…………………………… Pregnant" I said.

Emmett smiled "Really"

"Yes" I started to cry.

He hugged me "Rose why are you crying"

"Don't you hate me, I mean we have only been married for a couple of months or so and"

"Rose" He looked into my eyes "I love you more than anything, and I will always love you no matter what. And I am happy Rose we are going to have a family and I will love our Baby Rose, I am the happy person in the world" He kissed me than leaned down and kissed my belly. I smiled.

"You are really happy"

He kissed me "What about school" I asked;

"We are graduating early in three months it will be fine" He kissed me.

"I love you"

"I love you too Rose, so much"

"In Two months we find out the sex of the baby" I said.

"I cant wait" He kissed me

We just sat there for a while talking. Than we left the apartment and went back to the Cullen house. We deiced we should tell everyone, even though Carlisle already knew.

When we got there, Carlisle Hugged me.

"Did you two talk" He asked.

"Yes I told him" I said.

Carlisle looked at Emmett "And"

"I am overjoyed" Emmett said. Holding tight to me.

"I am Glad"

"Did you tell anyone" I asked.

"No I a leaving it to you" We all walked into the house. Al and Jasper where there.

"Hey Rose , how are you" Al asked.

"How about everyone sits" I said.

Esme came into the room. Al sat next to Jasper. Emmett took my hand.

"Rose are you ok" Esme asked.

"I am" I looked at Emmett, he smiled "I am having a Baby" I said. Everyone smiled widely and Esme ran up me and hugged me.

"Oh I am so happy for you two"

Al ran up to me "I am gonna be an Aunt"

"Yes and Jasper will be an uncle" Emmett said.

Jasper laughed, Than he hugged me.

"Oh no" Al said.

"Al what" I asked.

"Your brides maid dress we will have to get it a little big" She said.

"I will be four months then" I said.

"Ok than we will figure something out"

"I am worried about being huge" I said.

"You will look beautiful no matter what" Emmett kissed my head.

I smiled "Sure I will" I hugged him.

"When are you telling your parents" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow" I said. Emmett smiled.

"I hope they will be ok with it" I said.

"They Will" Al smiled.

We stayed there for a while. Than I yawned.

"Rose maybe we should go home" Emmett said.

"Ok" I said. Emmett helped me up.

When we got back I just lied on our bed.

"Night love" Emmett said.

"Night"

I fell right asleep.

The next morning, I was still tired. And I was in pain.

"Morning" Emmett said.

"Morning" I smiled, Emmett held me in his arms.

"Are we going to your parents house" He asked.

"We should tell them"

"Right" Emmett smiled.

I got up and So did Emmett.

I changed and so did he than we left and we drove to my parent's house.

I knocked on the door.

"Oh Rosalie , Emmett what a wonderful surprise" My Dad said.

"Mom Home" I asked.

"Yes"

We all walked into the house.

My Mom hugged me "How is everything" She asked.

"We came to tell you something"

"What?"

"Well I found out yesterday that we are having a baby"

My mom smiled a hugged me, than my dad hugged me "I am very happy for you two" My dad said.

"Thanks Dad"

We stayed there for a little while than I wanted to go home.

"Yuck" I said sitting on our bed.

"What is it" Emmett asked.

"Just tired nothing interesting" I said. Leaning on his shoulder.

Emmett put both his arms around me "I love you"

"Love ya too" I yawned.

"Ok time for bed" Emmett said. We both lied on the bed and Emmett put his arms around me. I smiled, Emmett always made me feel so safe in his arms.

In the middle of the night, I got up and went to the bathroom to throw up.

"Sweetie" Emmett said walking into the bathroom.

"I am throwing up go away" I said. Trying to keep my hair out of the way.

Emmett did not listen to me , he came next to me and held my hair. I felt a little better so I got up and cleaned my self.

"How do you feel" He asked.

"Tired" Emmett took me by the waist and we walked back to bed.

Emmett put his arms back around me. "Sleep" He said.

"Night Em and Thanks"

"Any time" He kissed my head and than I finally drifted asleep.

**Hope you liked this chapter !!! The next one will be up soooooonnnnnnnn!!!!!!! **


	30. Finding

**Chapter Thirty: Finding **

Almost two months went by and I was getting big. It was two days away from Al and Jasper's wedding.

I got up from bed "Morning Love" Emmett said.

I smiled. Emmett came toward me and put his hand on my belly.

"Wow I think it is twins" Emmett said. I smiled and touched his face.

"It could be , but today we are finding out if it is a boy or girl, this is our first time having the baby checked because we have been so busy"

"I know I am just saying it could be twins, but I hope it is a girl"

"Well I hope it is a boy" I kissed him.

"Ok time to go" Emmett took me by the waist and we walked to the car.

When we got to the doctors office, they took us right away.

"Mrs. Cullen how are you feeling" Doctor Mason asked.

"Fine" I said, Emmett held my hand. The doctor did and ultrasound.

"Is it a boy" I asked.

"Is it s Girl" Emmett asked.

"Well, both really"

We both looked at Him with a confused looked.

"You are having Twins, a boy and girl" He said.

My mouth dropped open, Emmett smiled.

"I will leave you two too talk" Doctor Mason left the room.

"Twins" Emmett kissed me.

"Wow, a boy and girl" I smiled at him.

Emmett kissed me again, I could tell he was happy. He just kept kissing me and I kissed him back.

When we left we had to go to the Cullen house. I could not wait to tell everyone.

When we get there Emmett helped me out of the car. Than put his hand on my belly.

"WOW, Babe we are having Twins" Emmett kissed my belly.

"We have to think of names"

"Now" He asked. I smiled and I kissed him.

"Soon" I smiled. I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back "I actually have a name" Emmett said.

"Really"

"Yes for the girl I do"

"Tell me" I said, kissing his neck.

He smiled and kissed my cheek "Alexandra Rose" He said.

I had no words I just kissed him deeply "I love it and I have a boy name" I said.

"Mm Tell me" He kissed me.

"Christopher Jasper, Chris for short"

He kissed me.

"Hey if you two people are done making out, why don't you come in side" Al yelled from the house.

I blushed.

"Leave us alone" Emmett said. He kept kissing me, I kissed him back.

"We should go inside my feet hurt" I said.

Emmett smiled than lifted me into his arms "Better" He asked.

I smiled than he walked us inside. When we got in he put me on he couch than sat next to me and held me close to him.

"So is it a boy or girl" Al asked.

"Well, Both we are having Twins" I smiled.

Al Hugged me "So WOW" Jasper said.

"Yea, have you thought of names" Esme asked.

"Yes, the boy will be Christopher Jasper" I said.

"The girl will be Alexandra Rose" Emmett said.

Jasper smiled "I though of you Jasper for his middle name you will be his godfather, and Al will be Alexandra's Godmother"

"Please tell me we don't have to call them Alexandra and Christopher" Carlisle said.

"No Chris and Alex for short" I smiled.

"Perfect"

"Happy now Grandpa" Emmett said, Patting Carlisle's back.

He smiled and so did Esme. Emmett put his hand back on my belly.

"Em, you know if you talk to them they will get to know you better" I said.

"You want me to talk to them" He asked. Looking at my belly.

I smiled at him "Yes I do Daddy"

Everyone left the room leaving us alone.

Emmett leaned down so his face was right near my stomach.

"Hi Chris hi Alex it's daddy, I love you" I smiled and Emmett leaned up and kissed me. "See now if you talk to them everyday they will know you"

"I am glad, you need to talk to them" He said.

"Em I think I am pretty connected" I smiled.

He smiled back at me "Al" I called

She walked into the living room. "Yes Rose" She said.

"I have a question about the shoes I have to wear in two days" I said.

"What"

"Do I have to wear the heals" I asked.

"Well, no I have flats that will go great with the dress" She said.

"Thank you"

I smiled. Emmett took my hand "Rose come on we should get you home" He said.

"Why I feel fine"

"The doctor told me you should relax" Emmett said.

"Emmett really I am fine I am not fragile just very pregnant"

"Rose please it would make me feel so much better if we went home so you can relax ok" I gave Emmett a look, I knew he meant well but still.

"If it will make you feel better" I tired to get up than Emmett helped me.

"Thanks"

He smiled, I hugged Al than we left and went to Emmett's car.

He helped me in. When we got home, I looked at all the stairs that led to our apartment.

"Urg" I said.

"What is it" Emmett asked.

"So many stairs, lots of pain, lots of weight not a good combo" I said.

Emmett lifted me into his arms "Better" He said, going up the stairs, he did not even struggle he seemed fine. He opened the door and brought me in our room.

"There" he kissed me.

"You did not have to do that Em"

"Anything to help Rosie you are carrying our kids I will do anything I can"

"But wasn't I heavy" I asked.

He smiled "No not at all" He sat down.

"Thank you" I lied down on the bed.

The next day was Al's bachelorette party.

I woke up and got up.

"You ok" Emmett asked, he still seemed asleep.

"Fine but I have to get dressed than you have to drop me off and you have to where ever you are meeting Jasper" I said.

Emmett got up and walked toward me "Do you feel ok" He asked.

"Yes I am fine Em, really why do you keep asking"

"You kept turning around last night did you get any sleep"

"No not really" I kissed him. "Did I wake you" I asked/

"A little I am fine though" I could tell he was lying I did wake him.

We both got dressed. Emmett helped me down the stairs than we went to the Cullen house.

As soon as we got there Al ran up and hugged me "Hi" she said.

"Rose I will pick you up at twelve" Emmett kissed me. Than left.

Al and I walked inside. I sat down, due to the pain in my feet.

"How are you feeling" She asked.

"Yuck" I replied

She sat down next to me "I am sorry, but please perk up people will be here soon" She said.

"Al I am so tired I am going to fall asleep" I replied.

"Please for me"

"I hate you" I said, getting up. I started to walk around so I would wake up.

"Wow No" Carlisle said, rushing to my side.

Al gave him a look "You are not supposed to be here"

"Rose you should lie down" He said. He brought me to the couch I sat down.

"I am Fine I wanna walk"

"Just relax" He smiled.

Than ran out he door to get to the hospital. I growled than got up again.

"Rose, sit I can do whatever" Al said.

"Al no I planed everything I have to do stuff and say hi to people"

The door bell rang I pushed Al to sit down and I walked toward the door.

"Hi Bella, Jess how are you" I asked.

The walked in Jess went straight to Al and Bella hugged me.

"How are you" Bella asked.

"Perfect" I smiled.

"Rose please you look tired to lie down please" Bella begged. I could tell she was worried and so was everyone else. After just one fainting spell suddenly I was marked as fragile.

"Bella, I am fine" I yawned.

Bella took my arm and walked me to a chair. I fell asleep the second my body hit the chair.

Finally when I woke I looked at the clock it was midnight, I had been asleep for 14 hours almost. I got up and Al was asleep on the chair. I got up and looked outside, thinking Emmett would be there. But he was not. I walked outside. It was cold but I still sat down and just waited for him.

"Rose" I heard Carlisle call.

I got up and walked back inside.

"Yes"

"Why are you still here, where is Emmett" He asked.

"He should be here by now" I said.

"Well why don't you go lie down I will wake you when he gets here"

I smiled than went back to sleep.

"Rose dear" Esme woke me up.

"Emmett here" I asked.

"No dear but it is eight we need to go to the church to meet Al come on"

I got up with a look on my face. Emmett never showed up.

"Did Emmett call"

"No jasper did he said Emmett was with him" I frowned. He forgot about me or just did not care.

"You ok" Esme asked.

"Lets go maybe if he is there I can hurt him" Esme smiled and patted my back.

She drove to the church I went right to the room Al was in.

She hugged me "Emmett ever show up" she asked

"Nope he was with Jasper all night and I am gonna hurt him"

Bella walked toward us "Rose , Emmett is outside and wants to talk to you"

"Bella please tell him, I am busy and I am mad and in pain, so leave me alone"

"In those words" She asked.

"Yes" I almost yelled.

Bella walked away frowning. I could tell she hated being the messenger.

"Rose why don't you talk to him, he does have to walk you down the isle you know" Al smiled.

"No" I said. Helping Al get her dress on.

It was almost time for Al's wedding. And I knew soon I would have to talk to my husband.

**Hope you liked it. **


	31. Wedding Fun

**Chapter Thirty One: Wedding Fun **

Al finally got dressed. I did also and thank gosh Al brought her flats for me to wear.

"Ok Rose , go three seconds after Bella and please smile when you and Emmett are walking down the isle. Please for me"

I smiled "Ok" Than I walked out of the room and there was Emmett. He smiled and I gave him a look. I walked over to him. I put my arm in his and we started to walked down the isle. I smiled, So did Emmett.

I stood next to Bella and Emmett stood between Jasper and Edward.

Than Al walked down the isle, Jasper smiled widely at her.

She stood in front of Jasper they held hand.

They said there vows.

"I do" They both said.

Than they kissed. I smiled at my new sister in law.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Cullen"

Jasper and Al walked back up the isle Emmett and I followed.

The second we were out of sit, Emmett pulled me aside.

"Rose we need to talk" He said.

"You forgot about me and I slept on the couch" I turned away but he stopped me.

"Rose I am sorry I was tired and when I brought Jasper back to his apartment I fell asleep I when I woke up we had to come here I am so sorry Rose"

I gave him a look "Well I have been keeping you up, but still you could have called"

"I came straight here and when I wanted to talk to you Bella said you were mad"

"I was"

"Was" He asked.

I smiled and kissed him "Well it was my fault you fell asleep so I love you" I said.

He kissed me "I love you too, how are you" He asked.

"Fine so are Chris and Alex" I said. He touched my belly.

"Good I am sorry"

I took his hand and we walked into the large place right next the church where the reception was held.

Al and Jasper were already there. Al and Jasper walked up to us "Did you two make up" She asked.

"Yes we did" I smiled up at Emmett. He was holding me by the waist, I was having a little trouble standing. My feet were in so much pain.

"Come on Rose, lets get you a seat" Emmett and I walked over to the table where all the brides maids and grooms men where. Emmett sat next to me. Edward was sitting next to Bella.

"Glad you two made up" Bella said.

I smiled.

"Oh Babe we have to make our speeches" Emmett helped me up.

I walked onto the small stage.

"Hi Everyone, I am Alice's Best friend Rose, most of you know me as Emmett's wife. I have known Alice for Years. Since eighth grade. Even though sometimes she can be crazy I still love her and I know Jasper feels the same. Sometimes her obsession for shopping takes over and you can't stop her. Jasper I think you should check her into shoppers anonymous" Jasper smiled and kissed Al's head. "Well I thought I would tell a wonderful little story about Alice and Jasper. Everyone thinks they never kiss well they would be wrong. Once Emmett was taking me back to my dorm after dinner and they were making out right in front of the door. When I told her we saw she blushed. But really Alice and Jasper are great people and the best friend and now family I have ever had. And now Al I cant believe it but out plan worked we are now sisters. We always said we would marry brothers and become sisters. And we did it. I love you Al and Jasper." I raised my water glass "To Alice and Jasper" I said.

Than Emmett walked up next to me, I walked off stage and Emmett started his speech.

"Well Hi I am Emmett, and Jasper's brother. Even though I am the youngest of my family Jasper and I are very close. We tell each other everything. You could say we are like girls in that way, I remember when Jasper told me he was going to date Alice, I warned him that she was Rose's roommate, I was worried he would mess things up with me and Rose by dating her roommate but it seems I am wrong, things worked out for both of us, we both have beautiful wonderful wives" Emmett smiled at me. "To Alice and Jasper" Emmett said. Than came to my side and kissed me.

Alice and Jasper took there first dance. "May I have this dance" Emmett asked.

I gave him a look "Emmett I cant dance"

"Yes you can" We walk onto the dance floor "But your feet on mine" He said.

I did as he said. Than we started to slow dance "See I told you, you can dance" He smiled. I kissed him as we danced.

"I love you"

He smiled and moved thought the dance floor "I love you and them" Emmett said, placing his hand on my belly. I smiled. Than I felt the babies kicking like crazy.

"Wow" Emmett said.

I winced at the pain "I think I should sit" I gripped tight to Emmett and he walked me over to my seat.

"You ok love" He asked.

"Fine, they were kicking a lot but I am fine" I smiled

He smiled and sat next to me. Carlisle walked over "Everything ok"

"Yes Rose just wanted to relax" Emmett said.

I took Emmett's hand. "Come on" I got up.

"Rose maybe you should relax"

"I am fine, I am only four months"

"Yes but you are carrying twin"

I took Emmett's hand than we walked on the dance floor.

"You ok Rose" Al asked. As jasper held her tight.

"Yea I am good" I smiled.

Emmett took me by the waist and we started to dance.

"You ok" Emmett asked. Still holding me tight.

I smiled and kept dance "Great" Than Al came over to us and danced next to us.

After around fifteen minutes my feet were killing me. Emmett walked me over to my seat. He sat next to me and held my hand.

"Are you tired" He asked.

"A little but I got a lot of sleep yesterday"

"I am glad you have not gotten a lot of sleep lately" He kissed my head.

I looked over at Al and Jasper who were kissing at there table "Maybe now that we are married and so are they so we can hang out"

"Yes we can maybe when we get back we will go out to dinner"

"Yea if I can still walk" I said looking down at my belly. Al and Jasper could not leave for too long we had school and we were almost done.

"You will be beautiful" He leaned forward and kissed me

"And you will help me right, I was reading books and it said woman carrying twin are put on bed rest early"

"I will carry you any where" He smiled.

A few hours went by and it was almost midnight. Emmett helped me up we both hugged Al and Jasper good bye. Than we went home.

Emmett lifted me up the stairs than placed me on the bed.

"Night Love" He kissed me than rapped his arms around me.

"Um" I said. I fell asleep.

**Hope you like how the story is going. As I have said before I am writing Emmett's POV and it is called Love, Football what else is there?. Read it and tell me what you think. I will update his POV soon hope you like it!**


	32. New, Wonderful and Perfect

**Chapter Thirty Two: New, Wonderful and Perfect**

It was February 14th and this was one day I was not looking forward to. I was getting bigger by the second.

"Morning Sweetheart" Emmett said turning over to look at me.

I smiled and than he wrapped his arms around me "Hi"

"So what do you wanna do today" he asked "Go out and do something, like dancing, we could go walking or" I stopped him. I unwrapped his arms from me and got up. I started to cry.

Emmett walked up behind me and put his arms around me "Sweetie I am sorry don't cry"

"I cant dance without my feet hurting same with walking, I cant go anywhere without having to pee every few minutes" I kept crying.

"Rose, we can go anywhere do anything and I will carry you and we can stop any where along the way" He kissed my head. I turned and looked at him.

"Ok" I said.

"Mood swing" He asked.

"Sorry" I kissed him.

I walked to go change. "Can we go for a walk maybe" I asked.

"Sure we can go to the park"

I got changed, even though most of my cloths don't fit.

I walked to Emmett's side "Ready" I asked.

He took my hand "Yep do you want me to carry you down the stairs"

I smiled up at him with out me either answering him back he lifted me up.

He carried me down the stairs, than he put me down.

"So ready to go walking" He asked.

I took his hand and we walked out of the building.

Emmett took me down I road I never saw before.

"Emmett where are we going" I asked.

He just smiled. Than I saw where he was taking me, there was a small house on the side of the road. It was a baby store I saw on my way home once.

"Em" I asked.

"Come on I thought we could find some things for them" He said.

I smiled as we walked into the store.

There were a few other people. Not as pregnant looking as me but I could tell they were. Emmett held me close as we walked in. Than a girl walked up to us.

"Hi, Wow Twins" She said "Hi sorry, I am Kelly if you need help please ask me" \"Yeah Twins and we will" I said.

Emmett and I walked toward the crib part of the store.

"So you choose" Emmett said.

I walked around, I saw the most wonder crib for a girl "Em" I said.

He walked toward me. It was pink but not to bright but it also had some green and it was a wonderful color of white.

"It is perfect"

I smiled. It was perfect for Alex.

I looked around more for something for Chris but everything was just so girly. Emmett walked around as well looking for something for them.

Than I saw a perfect crib for him it was wood and I could but blue or green blankets in it. Emmett walked over.

"Perfect Rosie, do you need to sit down" He asked.

"I am fine" I lied, I was in a little pain but I could deal with it.

I kept looking around the store, and found so many wonderful things for both of my babies. After words we walked back to our apartment , my feet were killing me so much and I was tired.

I sat on the bed. It was not late it was only three.

"So, how are we going to fit two cribs in this apartment" I asked.

"We don't have to"

I gave him a look, had he gone crazy or something "We have to where else are we going to put two babies, there cribs and everything else they need" I almost yelled.

He grabbed me by the arms and I looked at him.

"We don't have to because I found a house and it is right near my parents house and only twenty minutes from yours"

"Really"

"Yes, if you want later today we can go look at it than meet Alice and Jasper at my parents house than go our to eat" I said nothing just kissed him. "Ok do you want to go now" He asked.

"Um Sure, let me change first" I headed toward the bathroom, but Emmett stopped me. "Em if we are going out I need to change"

"We are going no where fancy, stay the way you are you look beautiful"

"I look yucky" I said. He smiled.

He lifted me up "You are staying like this, lets go"

I could not yell he was trying to be nice, and making me feel better. So I went along with whatever he had in mind.

He drove a little passed the Cullen house than parked in front of a beautiful white house, with two floors. Emmett helped me out of the car. For some reason he already had a key and we walked into the house. It already had furniture in it. And it was beautiful.

Emmett helped me up the stairs.

"This will be Alex's room, I though the view was nice" He pointed to it.

"Here will be Chris's room"

We walked all the way to the end of the hall , we walked into a huge room "And this will be our room" I smiled at him.

"Em, I love it"

"So you would want to buy it" He asked.

"Yes"

He looked at me "What would you say if I told you I already did" I looked at him and smiled.

"It is perfect when can we move in" I asked.

"Well we can start packing up and move in this week" I kissed him.

We looked around a little more. Than we went to the Cullen house to meet, Al and Jasper.

**I hope you liked this chapter sorry I have not updated lately I have been very busy. I will update maybe this week again but not sure if not next week. Please tell me what you think. **


	33. Fun, Fun

**Chapter Thirty Three: Fun, Fun**

When we got to the Cullen house, Al was outside sitting on the steps. Emmett helped me out of the car, than I walked toward her.

"Why are you out here" I asked.

She looked up at me "Jasper is inside, I needed a little air" She said.

"Emmett go inside"

"Rose it is cold you should go in"

"Emmett go I will be there in a minute" I yelled, He walked inside. I sat down next to Al.

"Did you and Jasper have a fight" I asked.

"No" She replied.

"No Al are you having a baby" I Asked.

"No" She replied.

"Than what is wrong why do you look sad and why are you out here in the cold" I asked.

Than I noticed a small paper in her hand, she handed it to me.

I read it.

Dear Mrs. Alice Cullen,

We regret to inform you that you have not been accepted to The Pairs School of Fashion and Art. Your Application was well written but you have not had enough experience to be part of our program.

Sincerely,

Arthur J. Tiworth.

I looked at Al. I felt so bad for her. Alice's major was Fashion and all she ever wanted to do was go to France and be a designer. She always told me how happy she would be if they accepted her. How could they turn her down.

"Al did you tell Jasper" I asked.

"No, I cant" She looked at me.

"Why he will understand and Al there are so many other places better place's that are closer to home"

"I know"

"And I would miss you like crazy if you and jasper moved to France, so would your niece and nephew"

"I know"

"And why didn't you tell me you applied" I asked.

"I only told Jasper, and you were so busy with getting your wedding ready and I did not want to tell you until I got word of if I would leave or not, I was so sure they would accept me"

I hugged her "You are the best they just don't see that" I smiled.

Al got up than helped me up and we walked inside.

I walked over to Emmett, and he held me tight "Are you cold" He asked.

I hugged him "Fine"

Al waked over to Jasper and handed him the paper.

He read it. Than he hugged he tight "Love I am so sorry"

"I will find somewhere better" She smiled at him.

Jasper Kissed her head "So are we going out" Jasper asked.

I smiled "Where are we eating" I asked.

"Alice you choose" Emmett said.

"Um, why don't we cook something here, Esme said we could her and Carlisle went out to dinner"

"Perfect" I said

We all walked into the kitchen "How about pasta" Jasper said.

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

I started to lift a pot, but Emmett took it out of my hands.

"No Rose you sit" He said.

"No, I am fine" I replied.

Al looked at me "Rose sit" She said. I sat on one if the chairs and gave Emmett a look.

"What" He asked.

"Nothing" I grunted. He kissed my head.

Jasper sat next to me "So Sis, Emmett told me you bought a house" He said.

"Yep, when we get stuff set up you two must see it"

"Totally" Al said, putting the pasta in the pot.

"Al" I asked.

"Mm"

I looked at Her "So I was wondering if you wanted to come baby shopping with me next week, before graduation"

Al's eyes lit up "Yes" She said. "Is Emmett coming" She asked.

He looked down at me "He has to, I need to lean on him" I said.

Emmett sat on the other side of me and kissed me. I kissed him back. "Sorry I yelled at you about sitting down"

"Hey I love you" He smiled.

I smiled at him. Alice kept cooking, Jasper helped.

I was starting to get very hungry. I got up and stood next to Alice "Food done" I asked.

"Calm down Mommy" She said placing her hand on my belly.

Al finished and than we all sat down to eat.

"So since we are moving out of our apartment, I was wondering if you two wanted to move in" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Yes, Alice how does that sound" Jasper asked.

Al got up and ran and hugged Emmett, than sat on Jasper's lap "Yes"

I eat. Than I got up I need to walk around "Rose you ok" Emmett asked.

"I need to walk Hun" I said. Emmett also got up.

"Lets go for a walk" He took my hand and we walked into the living room.

"We have to go see my parents" I suddenly realized "We need to see them tomorrow" I said,

"Ok we will, calm down Love" he smiled.

He helped me back into the kitchen. Soon after Carlisle and Esme got home.

"How are you feeling Rose" Carlisle asked.

"Fine" I replied

He looked at me "Well you look fine, just keep relaxing"

"Emmett wont let me do anything" I replied.

Emmett smiled "I just want you and the babies to be safe"

"I know" I kissed him.

"Well it is late, Emmett why don't you take Rose home she should sleep"

He helped me up, He drove home.

Emmett helped me up the stairs. He put me on the bed.

"Night Love" he put his arms around me.

I sighed "So see my parents in the morning" I said.

"Sure, I love you"

"Love you too Em" I yawned than I fell straight asleep.

In the morning I felt bigger than I did the other day. I got up and changed. When I was done, Emmett was still sleeping.

I sat down on the bed next to him "Em, we have to go to my parents it is ten come on" I said. Emmett moved a littler than opened his eyes.

"Morning" He put his hand on my belly "How are you feeling" He asked.

"Well right now Fine but we have to go come on" I replied.

He groaned than got up. He changed than come back to me.

"Ok lets got than" He said. He looked tired.

"Oh Em, if you are tired you can stay here, I can drive there" I said.

He shock his head "No , No I am not tired I am fine and I am not letting you drive ok" he lifted me up and took me down the stairs.

We went to the car "See I am awake"

"Ok how about tonight I sleep on the chair, and you will get more sleep and…." Emmett stopped me with a kiss.

"No way you are sleeping on the bed and so am I, I it feels weird with out you there" He kissed me.

Than he drove to my parents house. He helped me out and we went to the door.

"Hello Rosalie so nice to see you" My dad hugged me. "You look well" he said.

"Thanks Dad" We walked in.

My mom came into the room and they both sat down, Emmett sat next to me..

"Sorry I have not talked you guys in so long, but we are having twins" I said "A boy and a girl"

"Oh Honey that is wonderful have you thought of any names" My mom asked.

"Christopher Jasper for the boy and Alexandra Rose for the girl"

"I like it" My Dad said.

Emmett smiled "Are you two getting ready Graduate" My Mom asked.

"Yep all classes are done you guys are coming right" I asked.

"Yes dear we are" She said.

"I am so happy you guys can come"

"Well we wanted to throw you a party here but…'

"Oh Mom you don't have to" I replied.

"My Parents are having a party, but it is for Me and Jasper, they never had a party for him last year, we were all so busy we almost forgot, and Also for Rose"

"Right"

"Please come" I asked them.

"Of course we will dear"

I smiled. We all sat and talked than we left. Emmett drove back to our apartment.

He brought me up stairs than put me on the bed.

"Are you tired" I asked.

"Um kinda" he replied, lying down next to me

"I am wide awake, you can sleep, it is only nine" I replied.

"Stay here" He asked.

I lied down and rested my head on his chest "Anytime" He kissed my head.

**Hope you liked it tell me if you don't !! **


	34. Busy Work

**Chapter Thirty Four: Busy Work **

All most two months went by and I was seven months already. I was Huge. Emmett kept telling me how beautiful I looked but I thought I looked like a cow. We finally moved into our new house. And Today was the day we were going to have Emmett's family over, for a graduation/ home warming party. Now that we were graduated Emmett started to work at a gym and in the fall I would start a a sub until I got my teaching degree.

I got up from bed and carefully walked down the stairs. Emmett normally helped me but, I did not want to wake him. I had to start getting everything ready. Food and what not.

I carefully sat on the floor near the fridge and started to get food out. Than I tried to get up but I could not.

"Emmett" I said. Nothing happened. "EMMETT" I yelled. Than I heard a rumble on the stairs and a concerned Emmett walked up to me.

"Rose are you ok" he asked.

"Fine can you help me up please" I asked.

He smiled than lifted me into his arms and helped me stand. "Sorry did I wake you"

"No I should have been up to help you" he kissed me. "What were you doing" He asked.

"I was getting food and than I could not get up" I replied.

"Ok what do you need help with" he asked.

"I can do it why don't you go back to sleep"

"No way, the doctor said most likely the next time we see him he will put you on bed rest, I don't need you hurt so I am helping" He lifted me up than put me on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes "Fine than, get the chicken out and cut it than bread it I will tell you how"

Emmett smiled and picked up the chicken.

"Em"

He looked up from the chicken "Yes Love"

"Do you really think when we go to the doctor tomorrow he will put me on bed rest" I asked.

"I don't know I hope not but whatever is good for you and the babies right"

"Right" Than the door bell rang, I got up Emmett did not even notice he was so busy with the chicken.

I opened the door to Al and Jasper.

Al hugged me "Hi how are you" She asked.

"Good" I said hugging Jasper.

We walked into the kitchen, jasper walked up to Emmett and looked hard at him.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"Milking a cow, Jasper what does it look like I am doing"

"No I mean you are cooking, you don't know how to cook"

"I am helping Rose, I don't need her stressed so I am helping" Jasper picked up some chicken "I will help" he started to bread it.

"Now you are helping" Al said smugly.

I looked at her to Jasper "Are you two ok" I asked.

"Yeah just Jasper never helps cook at home, but I do find it cute he is helping out his brother, AWWW they look like sisters Now helping each other in the kitchen AWWWW" Al smiled I laughed and Jasper and Emmett gave us looks.

Than Emmett put down the chicken and come over to me and walked me to a seat.

"Sit" He kissed me. Than went back to the chicken.

"Well Love you know you are a way better cook than I am"

"Oh am I" Al Smiled.

Al looked at me "So are we goin shopping for more baby stuff next week before you get put on bed rest" Al said.

"I am going to the doctor in the morning"

"Oh well if we have to Emmett will carry you"

I looked at Emmett "Alice I have a job now everyday from seven to six, but how about a Sunday"

"You work Saturdays too" Al asked.

"Yes he does" I replied.

"but today is Saturday" she said.

"I got the day off and I got half a day off for the morning to be with Rose and I asked for two weeks off after the twins are born"

"Oh Wow nice boss" She replied.

"Yea well I am the best trainer they have had in a long time"

I smiled at him. "Yes you are" I replied, Emmett and Jasper kept making the chicken.

Al looked at me "Maybe I should make Jasper cook more often"

"Not Emmett he will be busy while I am cooking in two months" I replied.

She laughed so did Emmett "Right, Daddy you don't have to cook anymore" Al smiled at Emmett.

"Well this is kinda Fun" he said.

Jasper laughed.

Soon After The family started to show up.

"Rose" Emma ran up to me a hugged my neck which was the only thing she could hug at that moment.

"Hi sweetie wow you grew" I smiled back at her

"So did you" She said, I heard Emmett laugh than he came to my side.

"Rose SIT" He told me.

I had to listen if I did not listen to Emmett I knew Carlisle would make me.

May and Esme sat down near me "How are you dear" Esme asked.

"Annoyed' I replied.

"Oh dear Emmett is just trying to help and take care of you"

"I know, just if he puts me on bed rest I would like to walk around a little"

"Well you can walk around as much as you want when the babies are born" I heard Emmett say walking back into the room we were in.

I smiled at him "Promise"

"Yes"

I laughed and so did everyone else in the room. Emmett sat down next to me.

"Um Em bother but we have t start handing out food" I said.

"You sit I'll do it" He got up. But I followed.

I lifted up a try to bring into a living room "Hun go sit"

"I need to keep busy ok" I replied.

I brought the food into the living room. "Wow, Rose you did get big" I turned around to face Emmett's cousin Josh.

"Oh wow thanks Josh" I replied placing the food down.

Emmett came into the room "Hey Josh" He said.

"Wow Have you noticed how large your wife has gotten" He said.

Emmett gave him a look "She is carrying twins"

"Oh really, sorry you look great for someone carrying twins" He smiled

Emmett put his arm around me "Do you guys need help you both look tired" Josh said.

"No Josh was are fine" Emmett replied.

Than Sarah skipped up to us "Hey guys how are you….. wow Rose twins Huh" She smiled.

"Yeah" I replied.

That night went fine, Emmett and Jasper did a great job on the food, the next morning we would go to the doctors OH DEAR!!

**I hope you liked it not sure if I will continue since no one is reviewing PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. I love this story and would so love to keep writing it please tell me what you think. **


	35. Bed Rest !

**Chapter Thirty Five: Bed Rest! **

In the morning I was dreading going to the doctors.

"Emmett we have to go" I said. He stirred in the bed.

He opened his eyes and smiled "Mmk love" He got up and changed.

We went straight to the doctor's and he took us right away.

"How are we feeling Mrs. Cullen" He asked.

"Great"

He looked at me did a few odd things than gave me a concerned look "Ok you are seven months wow ok sit please" He urged and had me sit in one of the seats.

Than he looked at Emmett "I am going to put her on bed rest until she delivers, I am worried for the babies so for this month she can only stand for twenty minutes a day and next month ten, if she has to do anything carry her keep her sitting" He instructed. "See you in a month" He said. Walking out of the room.

I gave Emmett a look 'Sorry Love" He lifted me up and took me to the car.

"Grr I thought I had more time" I said.

"Just kept them safe this will be over in two months and we can enjoy having the kids"

I gave him a horrible look "Are you saying I am to much work" I almost yelled.

"What No" he replied.

I look at the road "Than why in Hell are we going to Carlisle and Esme's" I asked.

"I have to go to work and I cant leave you alone"

"So I am to much work and you don't trust me" I yelled. We got to the Cullen house and Carlisle was outside, he opened my door "Emmett bring her in" Emmett did and put me on the couch.

"I have to go Love, I am sorry and I love you so much" he kissed my head, I was so mad at him I could not even look at him. Emmett left out the door. Esme walked into the living room where I was.

"Is everything ok dear" She asked. I just looked at her "Dear you know Emmett is just trying to keep you safe, and the babies, he loves you dear, please don't get mad at me for saying this, this is just a mood swing dear" She kissed my head than walked out of the room.

She was not completely wrong it was a mood swing but still I was mad at him, he just dropped me here, did he not trust me? I just sat there in the living room on the couch.

"Rose do you need anything" Carlisle asked me.

"No, I am fine thanks for asking"

"If you need anything, just ask and don't get up" He smiled.

I smiled back at him. Most of my day I just sat and watched TV, Whenever I need to go anywhere Carlisle carried me, I kept thinking Emmett should be doing this.

"Ok Rose, I have to go to work, Emmett should be back in half an hour, you already went to the bathroom so you should be fine see you tomorrow" He hugged me than left, Esme and I sat and watched TV.

Soon after Emmett walked though the door "Hey Mom" He said, Esme smiled.

"How was work" She asked.

"Ok, Well we should go" Emmett looked at me.

I just looked at him, he lifted me into his arms and brought me to the car. It only took a little bit to get home. He brought me to the living room and put me on the couch, than went into the kitchen. We had not talked the whole way home. I knew he would kill me but I got up and walked into the kitchen. The second Emmett saw me he rushed and picked me up.

"I sorry Em" He stopped still with me in his arms.

"I love you just I do have to go to work I would have stayed with you but" I stopped him with a kiss.

"I love you too"

"I am very sorry Love" He put me back down on the couch.

"I hate this bed rest thing it sucks" I replied.

He sat down next to me "It will be over in two months and than I wont stop you from walking" He kissed me.

The next week was horrible, I spent most of my day with Carlisle and Esme, I would sit nap and watch TV. Than Emmett would come back and take me home but today was different He was taking me to see Alice and Jasper, they had just brought a house and I would sit and help Al pick things out. At least it was something to do.

Emmett carried me into there house, it was a little smaller than ours but still wonderful.

He put me on the chair all had set up for me.

"Hey Rose, Emmett do you have to go" She asked.

"Yes I will be back later" He kissed me "Love you" He patted my belly than left.

"Wow so how has bed rest been" She asked.

"Horrible, but Emmett his being helpful and I know Esme must be happy I am not there today" I smiled.

"Well today you get to help me pick things out for the rooms" She smiled handing me a handful of papers with color's and other odd things on them. "We have so much work to do I am so glad you are here to help"

I looked at Al "Ok where is Jasper" I asked.

"Work, he will be back in like and hour or so" She smiled. "Oh hey I have a question for you"

"Yeah" I asked.

"I have not seen or heard from Edward in over three months do you know anything" She asked

"Come to think of it I have not seen Bella either, maybe I should call or ask Esme if she knows anything or Emmett, have you asked Jasper"

"No I just thought of it maybe I should ask him" She replied. "Hope everything is ok"

"Me too"

Soon later Jasper walked though the door, Kissed Al and hugged me "Hello how are you ladies doing he asked sitting next to Al putting his arm around her.

"Fine" I replied

"Jazz I have a question" Al asked.

"Anything"

She looked at him "Have you talked to Edward lately I am a little worried about him and Bella also"

Jasper Froze looking at her, than I could tell something was up, something he should have told us but didn't.

He looked at Al and me "As far as I know he got into a fight with Mom and Dad about I have no idea what and him and Bella moved in together somewhere far away from here, the last time I tried to talk to him he hung up the phone I don't even think he knows Rose is having twins"

"But Bella why has she not talked to us she always talks to us" I replied.

"You could try maybe Emmett has the number since they moved I think he has been talking to him"

"Why did he not tell me about this" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Jasper" Al asked.

"It was nothing just a family problem" He said

"I am part of this family Jazz you should have told me" She replied

He smiled at her "Sorry Al I will tell you things from now on"

I smiled they never really would fight, I knew when Emmett came here I would ask why on earth he did not tell me about this.

"So did you girls pick anything out of the house" Jasper asked.

"A little not really I cant choose Jazz there is so much" Al smiled at him.

"I know my little shopper" He kissed her. "Well how about I make some food"

Al gave him a look "Really you" She asked.

"Yes" He smiled walking into the kitchen.

I laughed and so did Al. We continued to look at the things.

About three hours later Emmett came into the house.

"Hey Rosie" He kissed me head than sat next to me.

I looked at him "Emmett when were you planning on telling me about Edward" I asked.

Emmett froze than looked at me, Al left the room. "Tell me Em" I said.

"Yes I am talking to him I guess Jasper told you that, Edward told me to tell no one about us talking, and He and Bella are living about two hours away from here. Bella has not talked to you or Alice cause Emmett asked her not to, he got into a big fight with my parents about Him and Bella moving into together, they are not even engaged yet and my parents thought it was a bad idea so Edward just left three months ago, and I am the only one in the family he is talking to" Emmett looked down. I put my hand on his.

"Oh Emmett I am sorry"

"Don't be I should have told you" He replied looking at me.

"It will be fine, I think we should have them over"

He looked at me "When"

"Tomorrow it is Sunday call him now and tell them"

"I will oh I love you" He kissed me than took out his phone and went outside.

I smiled than Al came back in the room "So"

"Not sure" Than Emmett ran back in

"He said YES" He smiled "And I think Al you and Jasper should come"

"To what" She asked.

"A dinner with Edward and Bella"

"Oh YES, wait" she said "Jasper" She called.

Jasper walked into the room "Yes Alice my dear" He said.

"Emmett asked if we wanted to go to there house for dinner tomorrow with Bella and Edward"

Jasper's eyes blazed "No, Edward left this family" He almost yelled.

Al got up and put he arms around Jasper "Please I would love to see Bella Jazz" She smiled at him.

"Fine but there is No way I am talking to Edward" He replied.

"Ok we will come" Al said, I smiled and so did Emmett.

I looked at them. Tomorrow would be interesting.

**Tell me what you think!!!! **


	36. Dinner and Yelling

**Chapter Thirty Six: Dinner and Yelling **

The next morning I was woken early by kicking and no not the babies.

"Emmett" I said, trying to wake him up. He kicked my leg "Emmett Ow" I yelped.

He woke up "Oh Love I am sorry " He kissed my head

"Are you ok"

He sat up "No not really, I am worried about today, jasper may say something or I will to drive Edward away forever" He replied. I look his hand.

"Edward is the eldest" I replied.

"Rose he is my brother I don't want to loose him and if we get thought to him, maybe he can finally talk to my parents"

"I hope this works" I replied.

"Do you wanna get up" He asked.

"Well we should start cooking Al and Jasper are coming early to help"

He smiled and lifted me up. I got changed and than he carried me downstairs.

Emmett went into the fridge and got all the food.

"Still worried" I asked.

"A little"

Soon Al and Jasper came in.

"Hey Guys" I smiled.

Jasper in the chair next to me "How are you" He asked.

"Ok" I replied.

Al helped Emmett with the food.

Soon very soon After the bell rand, Al and Emmett went to the door, Jasper stayed with me my guess was he did not want to greet his brother.

"Bells" I heard Al yell.

"Emmett how are you" Edward asked.

Than they walked into the kitchen, Bella ran up to me "Rose OMG you are on bed rest that sucks"

"Yea" I replied she hugged me.

Edward came over and hugged me also.

"Jasper" He said. Jasper did not even look at him.

Edward looked back over at Emmett, he sat down next to Bella and put his arm around her.

"So Emmett how have things been" He asked, Emmett was cooking but still talked, I was so proud.

"Fine, Rose has been doing fine, and the gym is great"

Al smiled she was sitting on Jasper's lap to calm him.

"Jasper what is your problem" Edward asked.

Jasper's eyes blazed, but Al kissed him and he just looked at Edward.

Edward gave up and looked at Al "So what about you Alice do you have a job yet"

"Almost I am very close to getting a designing job"

"That's great Alice" Bella smiled.

Emmett finished cooking and put it in the stove "How about we go into the living room ill it is done. Emmett lifted me up and put me on the big couch and sat next to me with his arm around me. Edward and Bella sat on the small couch and Al and Jasper sat on the chair, Al on Jaspers lap.

"How are you feeling these days Rose" Bella asked.

"Ok, I hate bed rest but Emmett helps me as much as he can" I kissed Emmett's cheek. He smiled.

"How long have you guys been in the house" Edward asked,

"A little after Alice and Jasper's wedding" Emmett replied.

"Wow it is a nice place" Bella replied "Our place is a little smaller and one floor but it is nice, you guys should come over"

"After the babies are born" I replied.

"Sounds great" Bella smiled "Alice maybe you guys could come to" Bella said.

"Maybe we Jasper can get a little time off" She smiled at her.

Bella kissed Edward, she seemed happy but the rest of us had worried looks on our faces.

I winced "Rose you ok" Emmett asked.

"Kick I am fine" I kissed him , I loved how he was acting, he cared so much.

"Are you sure" He asked

"Yes Em I am sure" I smiled at him.

He pulled me closer to him. I leaned on his shoulder.

Than Bella and Al started to talk, Jasper just listen Edward joined in.

I soon fell asleep.

"Rose, Emmett wake up dinner is ready" I heard Al.

I woke up and found Emmett asleep. I smiled good he got nap also.

"Em" I said. He opened his eyes.

"Oh we fell asleep" He smiled.

"Dinner is ready somehow" I smiled. Emmett got up and lifted me into his arms.

He walked into the kitchen. "Finally you two are up we finished dinner we thought you would need a nap so we let you sleep, but now it is dinner time" Al said. Emmett brought me into the dinning room than sat next to me.

"How was your nap" I asked.

"Good and yours" He smiled.

"Same"

Than Al put the food on the tables. "Wow you guys finished all this" I asked

"Yes we did now eat" She smiled at us.

Dinner was quit, Jasper still looked upset. Giving Edward looks.

I looked at Edward and it seemed he was mad, he got up and looked at Jasper.

"Oh Jasper what the hell is your problem with me you have been giving me look's all night" He yelled, Bella put her hand on him but he pushed it off. Than Jasper got up and looked at him.

"I have a right to give you looks" Jasper yelled back.

"I am the oldest Jasper you have no right"

"I do as a brother Edward you left this family what do you want me to do welcome you back with open arms" Jasper yelled louder.

"I did not leave this family"

"Yes you did" Than I looked at Emmett and he stood up.

"That's enough you two" He yelled at them.

But they seemed to just keep yelling.

"How could you leave this family for her" Jasper yelled at him "And why could you not follow there rules"

Bella looked as though she could cry and I felt the same "Follow there rules so you want me to just get engaged then get her pregnant in a few months" Than it sunk in, Edward was talking about me, I started to tear up.

"How dare you bring Rose into this" Emmett yelled.

"She is part of the Emmett you know darn Well Mom and Dad did not want me to move in with Bella so she would not get pregnant so they would not have to deal with two pregnant family member you know that" He yelled.

"She is not part of this leave her out of this" Emmett yelled.

Than Emmett looked at me "Al why don't you take Rose outside please, she can walk just help her" Emmett helped me up as Jasper and Edward continued to yell. Al helped me out the door we went outside, I could still hear them yelling. I kept crying.

"Rose you need to stop crying the babies cant handle the stress breath" Al said,

I looked at her "Ok, I am fine"

"I will yell at Jasper later"

"No, really I know he need to yell it out it is fine really" I replied,

"Are you ok" She asked.

"Fine" I lied.

10 minutes Bella came outside, she just look at us than went to Edwards car, she probably felt horrible about what Edward said. Than Edward followed her, not even looking at us than drove off.

Than Emmett came outside and picked me up and took me back inside into the living room, Al followed and she sat next to Jasper, who looked upset, she gave him a hug.

Emmett put me down than I gave him a hug and he hugged me back.

"Are you and the babies ok" He asked.

"Fine, you" I asked.

"Been better" He replied.

I looked over at Jasper, he looked up at me "Rose I am sorry, I shouldn't have just started yelling" He said

"Jasper I understand what happened when we left" I asked.

"Rose I don't need you stresses" Emmett said.

"I will be stressed if you don't tell me" I told him.

"Well we yelled than, Edward left I don't think he is going to talk to us anytime soon" He frowned.

"I am sorry" He replied.

"Don't be really, you either Jasper" I smiled hopefully at him.

Al got up and so did Jasper "We should go Jasper has work in the morning" Al said, than they left. Emmett and I went to bed also, I was worried about him and Jasper. I had no idea what would happen with them and Edward. And was my friendship with Bella over? The next day I would have to go to Carlisle and Esme's

**Hope you like it Tell me what you think, I would love to hear !!!**


	37. The Plan

**Chapter Thirty Seven: The Plan**

The next morning I did not even want to wake up Emmett, I knew he would not be in the best mood after what happened the night before. I was so worried, Edward just seemed so out of himself he did not seem like the Edward I knew and I knew Emmett felt the same way. I looked at my sleeping husband, he looked so tired but I knew he had to get up.

I leaned down and kissed his check "Em, Hun time to get up you have to take me to Carlisle and Esme's" I said.

He stirred than opened his eyes, he smiled weakly at me "How did you sleep" I asked.

"Not well you" He asked.

"Same" I replied.

He sat up "I am sorry I cant be with you today, I feel for some odd reason like I should"

"No I will be fine, I am just worried, and I feel like I lost a friend" I looked at him. He moved some hair out my face.

"I feel like I lost a brother, and I think I did" He frowned.

I leaned in and hugged him. "Well maybe, some time we can try again"

"Maybe, but right now I have to go to work" He lifted me into his arms. He kissed me and I kissed him back. "I love you" He smiled , than looked at my belly "And I love you guys too" He said in a baby voice" I smiled at him, I knew he would be a great and wonderful dad.

We both changed than Emmett dropped me off, After Emmett left I could tell that, Esme and Carlisle knew something.

"Rose dear" Esme said, sitting next to me "Alice told us what happened yesterday, she called a little while ago worried about Jasper" She seemed concerned.

"Yes, I am worried also, I think something has to be done" I replied.

"Yes, well we have a plan, We need to talk to Edward also, and we think you all should be there also, we need to get this family back together before they are born" She smiled at me and looked at my belly "We don't want them coming into this world, in a family in a fight"

"Thank you and you are right"

"I will figure something out and tell you when I know" She got up and left me to my thoughts.

A few hours , Al came bursting though the door "Esme" She yelled than she sat next to me and smiled. "I have a plan" She said as Esme walked in. I loved Al, she was so small yet so energetic.

"Yes Dear what is it" She asked.

"Ok well, you call Edward and ask if him and Bella want to come for dinner, than hopefully he says yes, than I tell jazz and Rose you tell Emmett we are having a family dinner, than we make them all talk, and even you are Carlisle" She said looking at Esme.

"Alice I think that may work and I would like to see Edward, and I know Carlisle and I need to talk to him" She smiled.

"And if we have to we will stick all of you in one room and lock the door"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Ok, I will talk to Carlisle, Alice you better get home before Jasper does" Esme said looking at the time it was almost seven and soon Emmett would be here.

"Yes" She got up hugged me hugged Esme than left.

I sat there for a while till Emmett came.

Emmett came thought the door, he came up to me and kissed me "Hey how was your day?"

"Good" I smiled than Esme came into the room.

"Hello Emmett how was your day" She asked.

"Good Mom"

"Well Rose and I were talking we were thinking we should have a family dinner on Sunday how does that sound, just you guys us and Alice and Jasper how does that sound"

"Good, Mom see you soon" He kissed her check than picked me up. We got into the car.

"Rose tell me the truth, Mom is not planning something is she" He asked.

I did not want to lie to him, I knew that I could never, but I felt like if I told him the truth he would never talk to his brother again "No nothing" I lied, I felt horrible about it.

"Ok, I trust you" There it was, I felt like the worst person, he would hate me when he found out that we planned something.

When we got home, Emmett brought me in and put me in our bed. "Tired" He asked.

"Yeah, are you going to bed to" I asked.

"Yeah" He sat next to me "Hun are you ok" He asked.

"Fine" I lied. Emmett wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head, but all I could think about it that I was lying to him, for the first time, and when he found out I lied he would be so mad at me, I know if I was him I would be mad at me.

The next morning when I woke up, Emmett was already up and on the phone.

I listened in "I know, she is also…………………….Ok see you soon Jasper" Than I pretended to be asleep. Than Emmett came back into the room.

"Rose" He said.

I opened my eyes "Hi Em, did you just get up" I asked.

"No I was talking to Jasper, but you already knew that" He smiled.

"Um"

"Yes and Jasper told me something" He said.

"Did he" I sat up.

"Yes Alice cracked and told him about Edward coming over on Sunday, and asked if you told me also" He said. "Why did you lie" He asked. "You never lie to me"

I looked at him, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I thought if I told you , you would not come, and you really need to talk to your brother" He brought me into his arms.

"I understand" He said,

I looked up at him "You do" I asked.

"Yes, if I was in your place I would have done the same thing"

"So you are not mad" I asked.

"No, and you should I told me, lying puts stress on the babies" He kissed me.

"I am so sorry" I replied.

"Your only job right now is keeping them safe don't worry about me" He kissed me again and I kissed him back.

"So Sunday than" He looked at me.

"Sunday"

**Hope you liked it. I know I know soooon Rose will have the babies but not yet. Please tell me what you think. I am also thinking maybe Alice should have a baby but not sure, maybe in the next few chapter but not sure what am going to do. . I have a lot in store for this story, and I plan to keep writing as much as I can, and I love everyone's support. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


	38. Waiting

Hi, just wanted to talk to you guys for a bit. I love you guys, and thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to tell you guys about a new story I am writing It is called Love will find a Way  and it is on my page. Please tell me what you think. And I am sorry to say this chapter is not very long but the next one will be. Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Waiting **

When I woke up I realized it was Sunday. I sat up and looked down at Emmett.

He opened his eyes and looked at me "Morning Love" He kissed me "So what time to do we have to go to the Dinner from Hell" He asked.

"Emmett" I said, trying to cover my stomach "Little babies can hear you"

He smiled and put his hand on my belly "Sorry, Chris, Alex" Than he kissed me "Ok than when do we have to go to the dinner" He asked.

"I told Esme we would get there early" I replied leaning on his shoulder.

He lifted my head up "Now, you know if you get to stressed you leave the room and go into the kitchen and shut the door, I don't need to stressed or feeling bad, if Edward says…" I stopped him.

"It will be fine" I replied.

He looked at me "It better be"

"Al says it will and she is always right" I laughed.

He lifted me up and we both changed than went to his car, we drove to the Cullen house and I saw that Al and Jasper were already there.

Emmett brought me into the kitchen and put me in a chair.

"Hi dear how are you" Esme asked.

"Fine not so sure about Emmett" I said, as I put my hand on Emmett's.

He looked at me "I am fine just a little worried is all"

"It will be fine Em" I replied. I could tell why he was not in a good mood. He was so worried. He did not want to lose is brother anymore than he already had.

Al and Jasper came into the kitchen hand in hand "Hey Emmett, Rose" he smiled.

"Hey" Emmett said to his brother.

Jasper gave him a brotherly hug "I feel than same Bro" He said.

"Well Jasper I think we should just try our best" Emmett replied with a smile.

"It will be fine, guys" Al said, putting he hand on Jasper and Emmett's shoulder.

They both smiled at the little pixie. Jasper kissed her head. Emmett came back to my side, he put his hands on my shoulder. He was holding me tight.

"Em" I said.

"Yes Love" He replied.

"Can you loosen your grip a bit"

He let go and took a seat next to me "Sorry"

Than Carlisle walked into the room "They will be here soon" He said.

"I really hope this works" I said.

Esme smiled "It will, I know my sons they will forgive and forget"

I smiled hopefully at her. I just sat there in the kitchen and watched Esme cook.

"Hungry Dear" She asked.

"No just starring" I smiled.

Soon, the time came the bell rang and Esme went to get the door. Emmett, Al, Jasper and I were in the kitchen.

"Edward" I heard Esme.

"Mom" Edward said. "Where is Dad" He asked.

"Kitchen with" She stopped "Why don you go in there"

Than I heard footsteps. Than I saw Edward. Emmett and Jasper stood up.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review, and tell me what ya think should happen in the next chapter!!!!! And if you read my new story tell me what you think ******


	39. Talking Again

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Talking Again **

Edward just stood in the doorway, looking at us.

Than I saw Bella walk into the room, she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Edward" Carlisle said

"Why are they here, this is not what I agreed to" Edward yelled at him.

"The three of you need to talk wither you like it or not" Esme said walking into the room.

"Edward I think we do need to talk" Jasper said.

"No I am not here to talk to you" Edward Yelled.

"Yes you are dear" Esme said.

Edward looked at her "Edward please talk to them" Bella said.

"Fine"

Esme smiled "Follow me than we are sticking you three in a room, Emmett but Rose in the living room"

Emmett lifted me up and brought me into the living room. "If anything happens call me ok" He kissed me. Than left. Al and Bella walked into the room.

They both sat down, Bella looked at me "Rose I am so sorry for what happened last week, Edward was way out of line" She said.

I smiled "Bella it was not your fault" I replied.

She smiled.

"So Bella , Edward ask you yet?" Al asked sitting down near Bella.

"No" She sighed

Al gave her a surprised look "What you guys have been dating even before I started dating Jasper How could he not ask you yet" She asked.

"Not sure just has not"

"Um Well" I said.

"How Did Emmett Propose to you Rose" Bella asked.

I smiled "Well you know at y surprise party, we went into Carlisle's office and he asked me I was not even expecting it" Just thinking about Emmett made me worried about what was going on with him and his two brothers.

"What about you Alice" Bella asked.

"I was expecting it, but not the place, he proposed , on the driveway but it was sweet" She smiled.

"Well I have no idea if Edward will even propose to Me" Bella sighed.

`"I am sure he will, just he probably has been busy with what is happening with the family" Al said.

"I don't even know if he is thinking about it"

"He is Bella trust me" I said.

She looked at me "So Rose how are you doing" Bella asked.

"I am fine, I hate this bed rest I wanna go shopping" I sighed.

"I want you to also" Al smiled.

Than Esme walked into the room. I looked up at her.

"So whats going on in there" I asked.

She looked at the kitchen "Not well, you hear the yelling"

"We are trying to ignore it" Al smiled at her. Esme walked over to Bella and looked at her.

"You ok dear" Esme asked.

"Find how is Edward" She asked.

"Fine , I think, dear you know you are still part of this family even if my son does not ask you to marry him" Bella smiled and Hugged Esme.

"Thank you" Bella said to her. Esme walked over and sat next to me.

"How long do you think we will be here" I asked.

"As long as it takes"

I just sat here. I could feel the babies kicking and It was the worst but i did not want to worry Emmett.

"Rose would you like some food" Al asked.

"No , No I am fine really.

"You don't seem fine and you need to eat" Al said.

"To worried" I replied.

Esme got up and walked into the Kitchen.

I turned back to Bella "Even If you are not part of this Family you will Always be apart of my life and my babies lives" I smiled at her. She got up and Hugged me tightly. Al came up to us and hugged me also.

We talked for hours, And I was getting more worried about Emmett and Jasper in the Kitchen with Edward.

I got up "Rose sit down or I will get Emmett" Al Yelled.

"That is what I am doing Al and I have not been up like at all today" I walked into the Kitchen. They were still yelling.

"How dare you" Jasper Yelled

"How dare I , how dare you, bring Bella into this in the first Place she did nothing it was all me Jasper, I made this huge mistake and I am sorry" Edward looked down at the Floor and Jasper looked at him than walked over to Edward.

"Edward We understand you are the oldest and you wanted your independence and That your two younger brothers got married before you but that is your fault and why haven't you asked Bella" Emmett asked, I don't think he saw me so I stayed were I was to listen in.

"I cant" Edward Blurted out "I feel like if I do to much will change in our lives"

"Dude I was worried about that two, Rose and I went though so much I was so worried about asking her to marry me when she had not even mentioned it once to me. But I knew she loved me and I knew if she loved me enough she would say yes"

"Bella has mentioned it once or twice , but I just cant do it" He looked at Emmett.

"Bella loves you I can tell, she will say yes" Jasper added.

"Do you have a ring" Emmett asked.

"Yes I bring it everywhere with me but I want the perfect time"

"I got it" Emmett smiled. "Next Sunday since we are having dinner every Sunday, You can propose after dinner I know she would love that Edward"

I smiled, I stayed as quit as possible. If Emmett knew I was standing for a long time he would kill me.

"Well" Than Edward looked at his watch "Wow we have been in here for like four hours Bella may wanna go home, I should go we still have a lot to talk about" He smiled at his brothers than walked near the door where I was. He looked at me. I gave him a looked and a smiled and he smiled back and walked into the living room to Bella.

I stayed to Listen to Jasper and Emmett.

"Maybe we should go see our wives" Jasper said. I went closer to the door I could not see them anymore just hear them.

"Yeah, I should take Rose home, I have been so worried about Her lately" Emmett said to him.

"Emmett, dude it will be fine, She is strong and you will be a great Father"

"Thanks Jasper" Emmett replied.

Than I heard nothing. "Rose" I heard someone call, Al.

Than Emmett walked up to me. He looked so angry with me. He lifted me into his arms and put me on a chair in the kitchen.

"I will leave you to talk" Jasper said, he left the room.

Emmett looked at me "How long were you standing there Rose" He asked.

"Not long"

"Rose" He looked at me hard.

"Ok like five, ten, minutes" I smiled he just gave me a look.

"Rose I told you to sit down and stay there why did you get up" he yelled.

I felt like crying he never yelled at me like that before "I was worried about you Emmett" I yelled and cried at the same time.

He kneeled down so he was at my level "Oh Love don't Cry, I am so sorry, I was just worried don't cry we I don't want you or the babies hurt" He kissed my head.

"I am sorry" I kissed him and he kissed me back "Em you will be a great Dad" I assured him.

"And you will be a great Mom, Love and I am sorry just try not to walk ok that is what the doctor said"

"I know I love you Emmett"

"I love you too"

On our way back home, Emmett told me everything they talked about, and he told me that they all decided to have Sunday night dinners every Sunday. I was happy they were finally working things out.

**Ok I know I have not updated in some time so I hope you like it, Please try out my new story Love will Find A way !!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	40. Pain

**Chapter Forty: Pain **

The week went by again. And it was the worst week I had ever had. Emmett made me stay home and had Al come over to check on me every few hours. But I was happy to finally leave the house and go to dinner at The Cullen house.  
Emmett lifted me into this arms and brought me straight into the car.

"So Emmett, His Edward going to Propose today" I asked.

He looked at the road "Rose I told you I cant tell you but I think you know the answer" He smiled a little at me than looked back at the road.

"Right, well for Bella's sanity I hope so" I sighed.

"Rose, I love you" He said.

"I Love you too Emmett" I smiled

When we finally reached the house, Only Jasper and Al were there. Al ran to the car.

"Rose we have a problem" She said. Emmett lifted me out of the car and took me on the porch and put me on a chair, kissed my head than went inside with Jasper.

"Al what is it" I asked.

"Bella she called me yesterday" She said "She was crying and all upset"

"What why" I asked.

"Edward, They got into a huge fight" She replied.

"About what"

"Marriage, Bella Said something to him about marrying her and tha she called me from her dad's house all upset"

"Oh no Bella" I felt like yelling or something. Than Edward drove up and walked up to us.

"Hi" He smiled.

I got up with rage in my eyes "How dare you show your face" I yelled.

"What" He asked.

"Bella How dare you I thought you were going to Ask her tonight and then you break up" I yelled.

"This is none of your business Rose" He yelled back.

Than I felt the worst pain I my side "Ow" I screamed. Edward tried to hold me up. "OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I yelled.

Than I saw Emmett run out and take me from Edward. I saw Emmett than Fainted.

_Flashback: _

_I walked into the Hallway into the Boys dorm hallway. I knocked on the door. _

_"Rose" Edward smiled at me. Of coerce he has Bella right next to him. She smiled at me. _

_"Is Emmett here" I asked. _

_"Yepp in his room" Edward let me in and I walked toward Emmett's room. Al and Jasper were sitting on the couch, holding hand. _

_"Hey Rose, Emmett is I his room" Jasper smiled at me. _

_I smiled back "I know" I said walking to Emmett's room, well his and Jasper's room. _

_I knocked on the door "Em it's me" I said. _

_Than he opened the door and pulled me in shutting the door behind me. _

_"Where have you been" he asked, Kissing me. I smiled as he kissed me "No this is not a smiling matter" He kissed me again and I tried to keep a series face. But I could not help laughing. "What" He asked. _

_"What is wrong with you Emmett" I asked. _

_"Nothing, I am just Happy is all" He tried to kiss me again but I back away as much as I could with him still holding me. _

_"About what" I asked. _

_"NOTHING REALLY" He kissed me head, and we sat on the floor of the room. _

_"I am your girlfriend Em I know when you are more umm than normal" I kissed him. _

_"Haven't you noticed anything different" He asked. He looked down. _

_I put my hands to my mouth 'Oh EM" I hugged him tightly "I am so proud of you" I kissed him and we stood up again. "You can stand you can stand" I jumped into his arms and he held me tight. _

_"Wow that took you a while" he smiled but still holding me. _

_"Sorry, I am so happy for you Em" I kissed him. _

_"Wish I could stand on my own a while ago if I knew you would kiss me like this" He kissed me again. _

When I finally woke up, All I saw was Emmett and many, many wirers around me.

"Rose" He said.

"The Babies" I asked.

"Fine dad said they are fine, you had to much stress on your body"

"is everything…" He stopped me.

"No don't think about it" He kissed my head.

"Em while I was out I had a dream"

"About what" He asked sweetly.

"When you told me you could walk on your own" I smiled

He smiled and kissed my head "I remember that"

"Yeah me too" Than Carlisle walked into the room.

"Rose how are you" He asked.

"Ok" I smiled weakly.

He smiled at me "Rose for now the rest of the month until you give birth you have to stay in bed no walking no sitting just bed"

"I understand, I will do anything" Emmett took my hand.

"Rose why don't you sleep everything is fine" Emmett kissed my head and I drifted to sleep.

_Flashback: _

_As I looked at Emmett, I could not help but smile at him, I was so happy he could walk again but I was also worried about him, not physically but emotionally. He seemed happy. _

_I let go of the kiss and looked at him "What" He asked still holding me. _

_"Are you ok" I asked. _

_"Yes, you can see that cant you" He asked. _

_"No I mean, did you talk to your dad" I asked. _

_"He is happy I can walk" _

_"Emmett" _

_"He did not say anything about football" He frowned. "It will be fine, I am just happy to be here with you" He kissed me. _

_"Emmett I will love you no matter what" _

_He kissed my head "I will always Love you" _

When I opened my I saw Emmett asleep on one side of me and Bella looking at me on the other.

"Hi" I said weekly

"Hey, Rose Emmett told me everyone one was ok but I still wanted to come see how you are even though Edward is here"

"I am sorry about Edward"

"Don't worry about it Rose just relax" She smiled.

"Where is Al" I asked.

"Out side with Jasper she will be in after I leave, We are watching you while Emmett sleeps, you have been asleep for a while and Emmett said he would not leave you side, but we told him to take a small nap"

"Good" I smiled at my husband sleeping on the other side of me.

Bella smiled and left out the room. I put my hand on my stomach and felt the babies kick. I smiled, I was so glad they were ok. Than I smiled down at Emmett, How much did I love this man.

"Rose" Al smiled as she walked In the room.

"Hey" I smiled.

"I cant stay" She gave me a small hug than walked out of the room.

I put my hand on Emmett which was on the bed, Than he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry did not mean to wake you"

"No I am fine, just worried about you" I kissed him.

"I am fine, so are they," I put his hand on my stomach, they kicked and he smiled.

"Good"

"Em go back to sleep" I kissed him.

"I am fine you need rest" I leaned back. I kept my hand in Emmett's as I drifted back to sleep.

But all I could think about as I fell asleep was, The babies!

**Hope you liked it, Tell me what you think of the Flashbacks, Tell me if you want more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me Whatcha think People!!!!!! **


	41. Finally

**Chapter Forty One: Finally **

Almost a week had past and Carlisle finally let me go home. But Emmett would not let me do anything. AT ALL!!!!!. I sat in our bed.

"I have great news" Emmett said walking into our room.

"I can walk now" I smiled.

He sat next to me "Nice try No, I got the next two months off to stay with you" He smiled.

"Great" I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Hey if it helps I promise after they are born you can walk as much as you want" He kissed me again.

"Thanks, but can I still come to dinner tomorrow Please" I Begged.

"Well we will have to put a couch or something in the kitchen, I will talk to dad" He said.

"Thanks" I replied "Hey can you go make me like a turkey sandwich or something"

"Anything" he left the room.

_Flashback: _

"_Even if I am the most annoying person in the world" I asked._

"_Rose I will love you no matter what, I will help you with anything and I will always be there" He smiled at me. _

_"Good, can we go out of the room now" I asked. _

_He kissed me "Do we have do" He said between kisses. _

_I kissed him "Please just a walk, not to long I don't want you to hurt yourself" He Kept kissing me. _

_"Fine" he took my hand and we walk out of his room. I waved to Al and Bella on the way out, but Emmett was pulling me out of the dorm room. We walked down the log hallway and out of the building. _

_"Where are we going" I asked. _

_"For a walk like you asked, than back to the dorm" he smiled. I stopped walking. _

_"Emmett I did not come to see you so we could make out on the floor of your dorm room" _

_"I am just happy that's all" he smiled again. _

_"Still can we walk slower" I asked. _

_"Fine" He let go of my hand and took my by the waist. _

_I wished that it would have lasted forever. _

I shock my head, and smiled at the happy thought. Emmett came back into the room with a sandwich and a glass of water. I smiled as he gave it to me.

"Wow never seen you so hungry" He laughed.

I ate it. I was not full but it helped a lot. "Thanks Hun" I smiled.

"Anything you need I am here"

"You know what I have been thinking about lately"

He smiled "About that dream you had"

"Yeah, that day you told me you could walk on your own"

"Yeah I remember that taking you a long time to get why I could not stop kissing you" He laughed.

"Yeah, that was a good day"

"Yeah and I remember also After our walk we did go back to my dorm and Make out even though you said no" He kissed my head and sat next to me on our bed.

"Ha Yeah I do remember that" I smiled.

"We had a lot of good times two years ago"

"Yeah we did like that one time With Bella and Edward"

He laughed 'That was so embarrassing"

_Flashback: _

_I sat in my dorm room bored out of my mind. Al was out with Jasper and Bella was out with Edward doing who knows what. _ _Emmett was out with friends from the football team since he could no longer play. His friend wanted to hag out more, leaving me alone my dorm room bored out of mind and missing him like crazy. We were just engaged and all I wanted to do was be with him. Do to my boredness I took out a book and read a few chapters. _

_Knock, Knock. I ran to the door. _

_I was happy it was Emmett, I hugged him tightly. _

_"I missed you" He said. _

_"Missed you too" I replied. I kissed him and kissed me back. "How was your guy time" I asked. _

_"Um, Ok they all talked about football I felt out of place" He frowned. _

_"I am sorry Em" I smiled hopefully at him. _

_"I will deal but they did keep asking about the wedding" He smiled _

_I perked up "Did they" I asked. _

_"Yep" He replied "They are happy I have you, and I told them the date and it is ok with you , they want to come" _

_"They can come, any of your good friends can come" He kissed my cheek. _

_I leaned forward and kissed him, He kissed me back. We kept the kiss going and he moved me toward the wall. And kept kissing me. _

_"I love you Rose" _

_"Isn't that why we are engaged" I kissed him more and he kissed back more. _

_Than I heard a noise but I just kept kissing Emmett I did not care. _

_"Um" I heard, But Emmett kept kissing me. But I let go. _

_Bella and Edward stood there in shock. "Sorry" She said. _

_Emmett held me close. _

"_Next time Knock" Emmett said. _

"_Bella lives here to Emmett we did not think you two would be here Making out_

_on a wall" . I blushed hard red _

_Emmett held me "We are engaged what did you think we would be doing, talking about our feelings" Emmett replied. _

_"You two have problems" Edward replied. _

_"Like you two don't do the same thing" Emmett smiled at him. _

_"We do not" Bella replied. _

_I smiled at them. They went on to Bella's bed and talked. Emmett kissed me agai than we walked outside. _

Emmett smiled at me and out his hand on my Belly "I love you"

I held his hand "I love you too"

That day went by.

The next day Emmett woke me up with a smile on his face. He lifted me into his arms.

"Em I still have no idea how you hold me" I smiled.

"I have good news" He smiled.

"I can walk"

He gave me a look "Would you stop guessing that and no, Mom and Dad said they would bring a chair with a foot rest for you to sit in do you can come to dinner"

I kissed him "Yes I can leave the house"

"Yes but the second you feel any stress we are leaving" He replied.

"Ok" I smiled.

Soon after he took me to the car.

Hr drove to the Cullen House, and when we got there we were the only ones there. Emmett carried me into the house. He brought me straight to the couch and put me down and as soon as he did he kissed me and I kissed him back. Emmett sat down next to me.

"Emmett why don't you help your mom" I said.

"No, I and not leaving you alone the last time I did that you freaked out and I just cant handle seeing you like that" Emmett looked at me. I kissed him.

"Thank you" He kissed me back.

Than Esme came into the room "Rose how are you feeling" She asked.

'Good, the babies have been kicking a lot lately and it hurts but I am fine" I replied.

Than Bella walked in and ran to me "Hi" She hugged me "Esme you sure Edward is not coming" Bella asked.

"Yes I am sure" Than Carlisle walked into the room.

He hugged me "How are you" He asked.

"Fine Emmett is making sure of that" I smiled.

"Good" He smiled at Emmett. "Emmett I need you in the kitchen" Carlisle said.

"Dad I cant leave Rose" He said.

"Just for a minute" Esme Took Emmett's arm and took him into the kitchen.

I sighed. Bella just looked at the floor. So did I.

"Bella" I heard a male voice. I looked up Edward.

Than Bella looked up "What are you doing here" She asked.

Edward kneeled down on one knee "Bella I was a jerk, I Love you so much will you Marry me" He asked.

Bella had a smiled on her face "Yes" She went down on the floor and kissed him. 'I am sorry two I love you so much I am so sorry"

"I m sorry too" Edward kissed her.

I smiled. They kept kissing. Than Emmett walked back into the room, Smiled at Bella and Edward picked me up and moved me into the kitchen.

"I knew he was coming" Emmett said. "Mom and Dad just told me I am happy they made up" He put me down.

"I am glad they are getting married" I kissed him, he kissed me back.

He sat down next to me, Held my hand "Everything will be fine"

"I know" I replied.

**So tell me what you think. Soon Rose will have the twins so I have bee thinking of how, so here is a little hint of that I was thinking, 7****th**** heaven when Lucy had savannah if any of you are 7****th**** heaven fans you will know what I mean, if you have no idea what I am talking about than it will be a surprise for you !!!! THANK YOU all so much for all the review I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! **


	42. Oh DEAR!

**Chapter Forty Two: Oh DEAR! **

A few weeks went by and I was only a week away from having the babies. Emmett would not leave my side. Every time I looked up there he was. It is not like I was mad he was there, But it got annoying. I loved it but sometimes he just annoyed me a little.

"Ok so I am going to Alice and Jasper's house to Help Alice with some house work" Emmett said. I looked at him shocked. Was he actually leaving me alone.

"WHAT" I asked. Shocked!

"Do you want me to stay home" He asked "Are you ok" He asked, putting his hand on my belly.

"No I am fine, Just shocked you are leaving me alone a week before" I replied.

"Well Alice needs help lifting, so jasper is coming here for a bit"

"Ok" I kissed him.

"I will not be long at all, Call me if anything happens I don't care if it is just a kick if anything happens call" He kissed me back.

He smiled than left out the door. Soon after Jasper came though the door.

"Ready to go" He asked.

I looked up at him "What" I asked.

"We are going shopping" He smiled at me. Again for the second time I was Shocked.

"What" I replied again.

He Helped me into a wheel chair "Come on" He replied.

"Why" I asked.

"You need baby stuff right" He asked. Helping me from the wheel chair into the car.

"Emmett is going to Kill you" I replied.

"Oh I know but I think he is being way to uptight about it you need to leave the house" He smiled "He will never know we left, we will only be an hour or two"

"He is going to kill you" I repeated

"I know" He started to drive "But what if something happens Emmett said to call him" I said.

"Nothing will happen" He replied.

He drove to the mall only twenty minutes away. When we got there Jasper helped me back into the wheel chair. He pushed me into the mall and we went toward the baby store.

"So what do you need to get" Jasper asked. Than a sales person came up.

She smiled "Are you on bed rest" She asked

"Yes" I replied.

"That is so nice of you to help your wife" She smiled at Jasper.

"No he is not my husband he is my brother in law my husband would not even let me leave the house"

"What ever you say, it is ok if you don't call him your husband , you know when you are pregnant you get really mad, I understand. Well what do you need" She asked.

"I will just look, And he is really My brother in law" I smiled and Jasper pushed me over to the cloths. I heard her laugh as she walked away.

Jasper picked up a blue shirt "What about this" He asked.

"A little plain don't you think" I asked.

He sighed "Wow it is amazing how much Alice rubbed off on you" He smiled.

"Just keep looking Jasper" I replied. Than I felt a sharp kick. "Ow"

"You ok" He asked.

"Just a kick no big" I replied.

"Rose" He said.

I did not reply I just kept looking. I found the cutest things. Than after that store we went into another baby store. I did not really need anything else but I really liked not being at home. So we went into a few more stores I got some baby things like bibs and bottles.

As we were ready to leave we had to take the elevator due to me in a wheel chair. I kept getting sharp kicks but just ignored it.

Jasper pushed the button to go down. "So happy we got some new stuff" He asked.

"Yeah, I really needed….." Than I felt the sharpest pain I had ever felt in my life. "OOwwww" I screamed.

"Rose" Jasper kneeled beside me "What is it.

Than I looked down and so did he, there was Water .On .The. Floor.

"My water just broke" I screamed in more pain.

"Oh, Rose Breath, Breath" Jasper instructed.

"Emmett is going to kill you" I Yelled at him.

"Emmett is going to kill me" He repeated.

Than the Elevator stopped moving. "It wont move it is stuck" He said looking down at me.

"Oh" I screamed in pain "Emmett is really going to kill you" I tried breathing In long breaths out short breaths. Nothing Worked.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it is so short but the next one will be so much longer I promise. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEW AND ADDING ME. Oh and to clear a few things on one fan asked about what everyone was now doing after graduating college. Well Emmett is working at a gym that you know. After Rose has the twins, she will start working at a school part time as a teacher's assistant. Alice is working on getting a fashion Job. Jasper has been working at a school also as a teaching assistant for a high school history class. Bella well I really have not thought of that and Edward ,same with Edward. I will try to explain these more as I go along with the story. Tell me what you think about me continuing the story after the twins are born. Tell me if you would like me to continue a little longer, tell me what you think. I hope this all cleared a few things up. **

**TwilightEmmett **


	43. Flashback Birth

**Chapter Forty Three: Flashback Birth **

"JASPER" I yelled

I took his hand and gripped it as hard as possible "OWWWW" I yelled.

Than I heard a noise and looked up. A man was is the opening at the top of the Elevator. "Sorry is everything ok" he asked "We will get this running as soon as possible" He smiled ALL I could do was scream in pain "Is your wife ok" He asked.

"I am NOT his Wife" I yelled.

"She is my sister in law, and her water just broke we need an ambulance now" he said as calmly as possible with me gripping his hand and sticking my nails in his skin.

"Get my phone" I yelled to Jasper who reached into my bag and got my phone. "Call Emmett, and Carlisle" I yelled, than the pain dimmed a little.

Jasper called Emmett "Hi Emmett it is Jasper, YOU have to call me back and please don't get mad when I say this. I took Rose out shopping and now we are stuck in an elevator and oh did I mention her water broke come Bye" Jasper hung up the phone.

"I left a message" Jasper said looking up at me.

"I could tell. Call Carlisle" I said, Screaming at another contraction.

"Dad…………………… Rose's water Broke……………………Stuck in an Elevator……………………..Ok come Quick" Jasper hung up.

He lifted up and helped me to the floor I leaned against the wall. "Breath in and out, that is what dad said" I breathed in long out short.

"Helpful" I gripped Jasper hand "Sorry again Jasper if you have scares I am sorry" I gripped tighter.

"This is my fault" He winced a little with my nails in his skin. Poor Jasper.

Than I saw Carlisle in the opening and he jumped a little and than looked at me.

"How is everything going" He asked.

"Wonderfully" I said sarcastily "Where is Emmett" I asked.

Than I heard another noise "Rose" I heard Emmett's voice. I looked up and there he was standing near me than kneeled down next to me and kissed my head. Jasper let go of my hand and Emmett took over.

"You ok" He asked.

"Wonderful" I said again sarcastic.

Than Emmett gave Jasper the worst glare I had ever seen in my life. "ARE YOU STUPID" He yelled.

"Emmett please shh" Carlisle said. He was seeing how far along I was "You have a few more hours" He said

I groaned. Emmett kissed my head.

"Sorry, I thought she might like going out"

"You were supposed to watch her, Until Alice and I were ready"

"Ready for what" I asked, as one contraction stopped, I was still in pain but not as much.

"Alice and I were getting there house ready for a baby shower"

"You were throwing me a baby shower" I weekly smiled at him.

"Well we stopped when I got Jasper's wonderful call" I gripped his hand he did not seem to care about the pain as much as Jasper did.

"I told you he would kill you" I said.

"Rose just breath I will kill him later" Emmett glared at Jasper than smiled at me.

"Ok" I replied.

"Ok Rose just breath" Carlisle said, I did as ordered.

_Flashback: _

_I was five months pregnant, but looking like I was eight months. Today was the day that we decided to fix up the kids rooms. They need to be painted and furnished, but painting would have to come first.. _

_"So Em ready to go paint shopping" I asked. _

_"Yes I am" he kissed me. _

_We walked outside and went into the car, and drove to the paint store. _

_We walked in. _

_"So Love what color's are we looking for" He asked. _

_"Um Blue, Green, Yellow, maybe pink" I smiled. We walked into the baby room section of the store, which made me laugh they had a baby section. I looked at all the colors. I could not choose. _

_"So Em what do you think" I asked. _

_He picked up a light blue color "What do you think" He asked. I smiled, He put it near my Belly and put his hand on it. "What do you think" he asked in a baby voice. I felt a kick, two kicks. _

_"They Love it" I smiled. "And so do I so, how about we do Blue and Green for Chris and Blue and Purple for Alex" I smiled at him. _

_"Perfect" He kissed me. _

_We picked out a light purple and a light green. Emmett and I brought it home and Emmett brought it up the stairs. _

_"So you want to start painting" He asked. _

_I walked up to him and he put his arms around me, well as much as he could. I kissed him and he kissed me back. "I love you Rose" _

_"Love you too Emmett and yes I would love to start now" I smiled. He smiled back. Than took out a paint brush. And opened the paint. _

_So I took a brush and put some paint on it. I started to paint the wall with green. _

_"So what are we doing, One wall green one blue" He asked. _

_"Um Well I was thinking more of green walls blue trim" I smiled_

_"Sounds good" He also picked up a brush and started to paint. _

_I started painting the wall the pretty green and so did he. Than I hit his back with paint. _

_"Opps" I smiled _

_He smiled meanly back than hit my hair with paint "How dare you" I hissed half laughing. I started going after him "Now Rose no need to get excited and hurting the babies" Emmett said holding me by the shoulders and laughing. _

"_The babies are fine the Mamma is mad" I smiled hitting him with my paint brush. We kept hitting each other till my feet hurt and I sat on the floor. Emmett sat next to me and out his arm around me. _

_"I think we need more paint" He laughed. _

I kept breathing in and out and kept gripping Emmett's hand. Soon after the EMT'S arrived.

"Carlisle how is she doing" One asked.

"She is doing fine, aren't you Rose" He asked me.

"Oh JUST PEACHY" I Screamed in pain.

Emmett kissed my head to calm me.

"There is no time to bring her to the hospital" Carlisle said, I looked at him.

"What" I asked.

"You will have to deliver here" He replied.

I looked up at Emmett "Here in an Elevator " I yelled "No my babies will not be born in an Elevator"

"Rose You have to push" Carlisle Said.

"I cant" I Yelled

Emmett looked at me "You have to Love you have to" He Kissed my head.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT EMMETT YOU DID THIS" I screamed in his face.

"I know but you have to push"

"I CANT"

"Yes you can" He held my hand. I pushed as hard as I could.

_Flashback: _

_I was three months pregnant and I looked huge and I hated it so much. But it was finally time for me to go maternity cloths shopping. Oh the Fun! When I got up Emmett was still asleep and I did not want to wake him. I kissed his sleeping head than walked down the stairs of our apartment. At the door I met Al who was already in Her car all ready to go. I sat in the car and sighed. _

_"So ready for this" She asked. _

_"No I swear if anyone touches my stomach I will hurt someone" _

_"Rose dear breath, and you know I was looking online and most woman don't get maternity cloths until they are four months". _

_"Al LOOK AT ME I am HUGE" I yelled pointing to my belly. _

_"Oh you are not that bad" _

_"I look six months or something I swear something is going on, I cant wait to go to the doctor in a few weeks" _

_Al smiled a little still looking at the road. "It will be fun I promise no one will touch you" She laughed. I sighed. _

_When we arrived at the mal,. We walked into the maternity store, the second me come in there a woman walked up to us. _

_"Aw Hello, What are we looking for six months cloths" She asked. _

_"No I am only three" I replied. _

_She gave me a confused look "Are you sure dear" She asked. _

_"Yes I am sure, very sure" I replied. _

_"Well I don't think you will fit in three months dear" She replied. _

_I sighed "Fine just take me to whatever you got" I followed her to the to the six month section. "Look ask if you need help" She smiled than walked away to the front of the store. Al and I Looked. _

_Al Held up a Black top "It is perfect" _

_"Al Black" I asked. _

_"Yes My dear it is perfect you can be pregnant and still look AMAZING" _

_"Um ok" _

_I looked a little more I found a purple shirt and some pants I really needed. _

_"Ready to go home" She asked. _

_"Yeah Al" I smiled. _

_We got back into her car and drove to my apartment. I was worried of what Emmett would think of my new cloths and how I looked in them. I hugged Al than walked into our apartment. I went to the bathroom and Changed into the Black top. I looked in the mirror. _

_I looked so different. "You look Beautiful" I heard Emmett, I turned around. _

_"Hi" I smiled_

_"You look amazing" He came up to me and kissed me. _

_"Thanks I think I look huge" _

_"No , No you are Gorgeous" He kissed my head "Now don't say the my Beautiful Wife the Mother of my Babies is Huge" _

_"Yes Sir" I kissed him he smiled and kissed me back. "Emmett but my point is Woman who are 3 months should not look this big" I added. "I think it maybe twins. _

_He gave me a look. "No it cant be" _

I Pushed as hard as I could.

"I see a Head" Carlisle said. All I could so was scream my head off. Emmett Held my hand, well I held his hand and dug my long nails in. Poor Emmett.

"EEEWW OOOOWWWW" I Screamed.

"Push ROSE" Emmett Smiled down at me "You can do it Love"

I pushed. Than Carlisle smiled,

"It's a Girl" He smiled.

"Alex" I smiled at the little girl in his arms. He handed her to the EMT next to him.

"PUSH" He Yelled. I looked and did as told. I push again as hard as I could. I screamed. Than I saw Emmett with a big smile on his face.

"It's a Boy" He smiled at me.

"Chris" I smiled. I was out of breath, and tired as hell.

Carlisle cut Looked them both over than Handed Alex to Emmett.

"Look Rose Look what you did" He said with a huge smile and kissed my head.

"She's Beautiful" I said with a smiled.

Than The EMT Put me on a stretcher. "We have to get you three to the Hospital" Carlisle said. I smiled and so did Emmett.

As soon as the doors Opened, Esme and Al Were standing there with worried looks on there faces. Esme walked up to Carlisle and Al ran into Jasper's arms.

"You ok dear" Esme said not looking at me But Chris in my arms and Alex in Emmett's.

I smiled. "Fine" I replied.

All I could do on the way to the hospital was Look at Chris and Alex. They were so beautiful and wonderful there were no words to describe them. Emmett sat next to me. Smiling at them also.

_Flashback: _

_I sat in our living room, Doing nothing but starring at my Belly. Waiting for a kick. I was just four months and I had not felt much of a kick. I was getting worried. _

_I looked up and Emmett was walking in the room and sat next to me. _

_"Hey Love, How are you and the Baby" Emmett asked. _

_"Oh I am fine, But I am worried about the Baby, he has not kicked" I sighed. _

_"You don't know it is a boy" He said "I think it is a girl" _

_"Well we will find out soon still, I am worried" _

_Emmett smiled and put his face near my belly "Ok you heard your mother she wants a kick, now I know we don't know if you are a boy or a girl so I don't want to call you it, so Baby please kick for your mother she is worried ad I hate when she is worried and I bet you do also , so just tell your mother you re ok with a kick" He smiled than kissed my belly. He out his had on waiting and so did I. _

_"Nothing" I sighed. _

_"Rose wait I have a feeling" He sat there with his hand on my Belly than he took my hand ad put it on my belly with his right next to it. Emmett closed his eyes ad do did I. _

_I felt a sharp kick and than another. _

_"Emmett" I kissed him "You are brilliant" he kissed me back. _

_"So I have been told, this kid is an over achiever I only said one and baby gives you two. Smart kid" He smiled. Than put his face near my Belly again. _

_"Thank you Baby, I cant wait to meet you" He kissed it again than looked up ad kissed me. _

When I woke up, I saw I was in the hospital, I was so tired. I saw Emmett just looking at me.

"HI Love, How was your nap" He asked.

"Good, I had a good dream" Than I sat up a little "Where are the babies" I asked, Worried "Where are they" I asked.

"Rose Breath they are fine, the nurse will bring them in soon" He pressed a button and kissed my head. Than the nurse and Carlisle came in with Alex and Chris.

She Handed Alex to me and Chris to Emmett.

And Emmett held up there Birth Certificates.

Alexandra Rose Cullen

Born: June 1st 3:15 pm

6 pounds 2 ounces

Christopher Jasper Cullen

Born: June 1st 3:17 pm

6 Pounds 3 ounces

I held up Alex and smiled and kissed her head.

"Alex it's Mommy" I said Emmett smiled

"And Daddy and your brother Chris" he held Chris close to me and I kissed his little head.

"Emmett, look what we did" I smiled at them, they were so small, They both had dark blonde hair very short they were both so beautiful.

"I know" He kissed me.

"So Emmett when we get home can I PLEASE walk"

He kissed me "Yes Rose all you want"

To Be Continued ………………………………………

**WOW this is one long long chapter 10 pages on Microsoft word. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!! I was thinking of doing a new story to continue this one … I will write about how rose and Emmett are doing with the twins, maybe about Bella and Edwards wedding. So tell me what u think of that PLEASE SHOULD I CONTINUE ON TO ANOTHER STORY!!! I love you guys who review so tell me what u think. It will be Called **_**Love Found A Way! But Before I post it **_**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE !!!!! **


	44. Baby Love

So I decided to keep writing this story and not make another, So I was thinking of continuing till chapter 50 or so!!!

**Chapter Forty Four: Baby love **

Almost a month went bye. Emmett and I had gotten no sleep. Chris and Alex would not Sleep. When one would sleep the other would cry and wake the other one up. Emmett was still worried about leaving me alone with them while he went to work. He had gotten a month off to spend Helping me with the Twins. I was also stressed with Helping Al plan Bella and Edwards wedding , even though it was not for almost a year. Al was obsessing over it.

So I was sitting in our room, trying to get some sleep. Than Emmett walked into the room. "You trying to get sleep" he asked.

"Yes now if you don't mind Shhhh, and be quite when you leave and try not to wake them" I said.

"I thought I would stay and help" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I thought you had to go back to work" I asked.

"I can call and say you still need help" He smiled.

I got up ad went over to him "Em why don't you go to work I will be fine"

"But…"

"Really I am fine" I kissed him. He smiled than kissed me back.

"Ok I will try to be home early, Give Chris and Alex a kiss for me" He kissed my head than went down stairs, and left quietly like I had asked, I smiled. I sat back down on the bed and leaned against the pillows. I was so happy to finally get some time to myself. Emmett never left me alone, Every time I was with Alex or Chris there he was trying to help. I loved him so much but still. I was happy to have some time with them.

I got up with a smiled, and walked into Alex's room. She was sleeping. She was so cute, I pulled her little blanket up, she stirred a little but than fell back asleep. I kissed her head than walked into Chris's room.

He was lying there with his eyes open. I smiled and picked him up.

"What is it, Chris" I asked.

He just looked at me like I was speaking another langue. "Well you have to go to sleep my love" I held him in the arms. "Good night my angel time to close you eyes, And save these questions for another day, I think I know what you've been asking me ,I think you know what I've been trying to say, I promised I would never leave you, And you should always know, Where ever you may go, No matter where you are, I never will be far away  
Good night my angel now it's time to sleep, And still so many things I want to say, Remember all the songs you sang for me, When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep, The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart, You'll always be a part of me" I sang to him. I started to fall asleep listening to me sing to him. "Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream, And dream how wonderful your life will be, Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby, Then in your heart there will always be a part of me, Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on, They never die that's how you and I will be" He fell asleep but I still kept moving back and fourth. That song was always so calming to me and to Chris also. I smiled at him. I put him back in is crib and walked away. I Loved walking I was so happy to walk.

I walked back into Alex's room and sat in the rocker. I smiled and rocked as I watched her sleep. I was so Happy to have Chris and Alex and Have them happy and Healthy. Alex slept, and I just sat and watched. All I could think about was the day they were born in the Elevator. I smiled to myself. At the time I remembered that I was not so happy about them being born in an Elevator but it turned out fine, they were two healthy kids. Mine and Emmett's Kids. I smiled. I did not want to move, I felt like I need to watch her and Chris, to make sure they were alright. I smiled at her than a few minutes later walked back over to Chris who was sound asleep, with a small smile on his face. I hummed a little and he kept that small smile as I hummed. He seemed so peaceful. I leaned down and kissed his head. Than I sat down in his rocker and just watched him sleep.

A few hours Later Alex Started to cry. I got up, luckily Chris was still asleep I got up and rushed to her room and picked her up.

"Oh Alex what it is" I smiled at her. She gave me the same look Chris did, than gave a small baby smile. I held her in my arms, and she started just playing with my hair. I smiled at her and walked down the stairs with her in my arms.

"You hungry" I asked. She kept playing with my hair, Not hungry, so I just sat down on the chair in the living room and watched her play with my hair.

Knock, Knock.

I got up with Alex still in my arms and answer the door. It was Al.

"Hey " She smiled at Alex.

"Shh Chris is sleeping" I replied.

She smiled than walked inside. We both sat down in the living room.

"May I" She asked, Looking at Alex. I smiled and gave Alex to Al to hold.

"Hi" Al said in her own form of Baby talk. Than she looked up at me.

"So how are you and Emmett doing"

"Um well I have gotten no sleep and Emmett too, he just went back to work today" I smiled.

"Good, How is Chris" She asked.

"Sleeping and good" I smiled again. "Shh don't wanna wake him up"

"I know" She smiled down at Alex. Than I heard crying.

"Be right back" I got up and went up to Chris who was crying in his crib, the second I picked him up he stopped. "What is it" I asked. He was not hungry wet, or needed a change. "Did you just want some attention, Hum did you" I kissed his head than walked down the stairs and sat next to Al, Chris Just looked at me with a little smile , probably a little gas, but still my cute little boy.

"He ok" Al asked.

"Yeah, just wanted some attention" I smiled down at Chris.

Alex stirred in Al's arms "I think she wants you" I gave her Chris and she gave me Alex.

"Yes" I smiled down at her, She started to cry. "Oh got to change her" I got up and went to the bathroom and changed Alex. After I did she smiled at me.

"Ok Come on lets go see your Aunt Alice shall we" I smiled at her and she looked up at me. I took her in my arms and I walked back into the living room.

"I think Chris wants you" She said, I saw Chris reaching for me. I smiled handed Alex to Al and took Chris from her.

"Do you not like your aunt" I asked.

He stirred more "Rose I think he wants Emmett" She laughed.

"Oh Daddy wont be home for a while" I kissed his head and rocked him back and fourth.

"He looks upset" Al said.

"Yeah sometimes I think he loves Emmett more, Only needs me for food and to change him" I smiled At Chris rocking him back and fourth.

"Well Rose they are male bonding" She smiled , She looked at Alex who was trying to reach Al's Little bit of hair. I smiled at her, so smart for a one month old.

A few hours went by and Chris kept stirring in my arms wanting Emmett.

But than I smiled as the door Opened.

"Hey Love" he kissed my head.

"Emmett ,Chris had been waiting for you" Emmett kissed me than took Chris from my arms.

"Hey Bud how are you" Emmett asked, Chris looked at him.

"Well I should go and I think Alex can reach your hair better" Al Gave me a huge handing Alex over to me. Alex grabbed some of my hair. Than Al left.

"So How was your day" Emmett asked.

"Good, Chris wanted his Daddy all day" I kissed him.

"Aw I bet he wanted his mommy also" He said smiling at Chris.

"Yeah I sang him to sleep"

"I would have loved to hear that" He smiled at me.

Emmett and I just stood there looking at Alex and Chris. Loving them way to much

**TELL ME WHAT YEAH THINK!!!! **


	45. Old Friends

**Chapter Forty Five: Old Friends **

The next day I woke up with the sound of two babies crying. Emmett stirred a little.

Than I elbowed him "Emmett"

"Um What" He asked, opening his eyes "It is not even eight what"

"Your son wants you" I replied.

"No, No my love I believe OUR son and daughter both want you" He kissed my head than lifted me into his arms.

"Em aren't u sick of me being in your arms" I asked.

"Nah" He carried me into Chris's room put me down than went into Alex's room to get her.

I walked over to Chris and picked him up "Hey My little boy what's wrong" I asked him. He just looked at me, and tugged on my hair. What was it with my Kids loving my hair? "Um did u just cry to get me in here" I asked. He tugged more on my hair "Well you know you got me and your daddy up, we do need sleep" I kissed his belly and he gave me a baby smiled. Emmett walked back into Chris's room with Alex In his arms.

"I think she Cried because she heard Chris" Emmett said.

"Well I think he just wanted to tug o my hair" I replied.

He kissed my head "You have beautiful hair I don't blame them"

"Hum Well still, but it is cute" I kissed Alex's Head she smiled a little.

"So what are we doing today Em" I asked.

"Well it is Sunday Love, Family Dinner"

I sighed "Right"

"I thought you would be happy about that, I though you loved seeing everyone"

"Well this would be the first time with the kids, and we have not had one in a couple of weeks, and I wont get anytime with my kids, and…" Emmett stopped me with a kiss.

"It will be fine Love, They need to see there family and no one will hog them you will get time with them" I kissed him back.

"I know, I just I don't know, well we should get them ready" I got up with Chris in my arms and Feed him than Alex. Than I changed them.

Than it hit me "We have to see my parents they want to see them also"

"Tomorrow I have the day off I will we will got than" He kissed my head "Breath everything will be fine"

"Ok" I held Chris in my arm and Emmett took Alex and we went to the car. We thought we ought to get there early so Carlisle and Esme would have some time with them.

We brought them to the car.

When we showed up at the Cullen house. Emmett picked up Alex and I got Chris.

The second we got to the door, Esme had a smile on her face. "Hello" She said, not to me or Emmett but to Chris and Alex. Emmett handed her Alex and she brought her into the house and we followed. I sat on the couch with Chris in my arms. He was just looking at me trying to find a way to grab my hair while it was up so high.

"How have you two been" She asked smiling down at Alex.

"No sleep but fine" I said, Emmett put his arm around me and smiled down at Chris.

Than Carlisle walked into the room than I knew I would have to let him hold Chris. I got up and Handed Chris to him he smiled than went to go sit next to Esme. I sat back next to Emmett and he held me close and kissed my head, knowing how are it was fir me to let go of Chris.

"They look healthy Rose" Carlisle smiled at me.

"Good" I replied.

Than the door Bell rang "Oh That But be Alice and Jasper" Esme got up gave Alex to me than went to the door. I heard a small scream than I saw a tall blond enter the room, she looked around our age.

"Tanya" Emmett said, Getting up and Hugging her.

"Emmett so nice to see you" She smiled at him.

Than Emmett looked at me "Rose, Love this is Tanya she is an OLD Family friend, we have not seen her in years" Emmett smiled at Tanya "And Tanya this is my Wife Rose, and out two Kids Alex and Chris"

Tanya came over, I stood up and gave me a hug "Nice to meet you" She said.

"Mom did you know she was coming" Emmett asked.

"Yes but I was told not to say anything" Esme smiled at Tanya.

Tanya sat next to Esme on the other couch, and Emmett sat back next to me with his arm around me.

"Emmett, I am so sorry I could not come to your wedding or Jasper's I cant wait to meet Alice" She smiled.

"Alice is a my best friend" I smiled.

"Wow I cant wait to meet her" Than She looked at Chris in Carlisle arms "How old are they" She asked.

"A month" Emmett smiled Kissing my head.

She gave Esme a look "Why did you not tell me Emmett's Wife was having twins"

"I thought I did" Esme walked back over to me and took Alex, I smiled at her.

"They are both Beautiful" Tanya said.

"Thank you" I replied.

Than Chris started crying in Carlisle's arms. I got up an took me, than he just stopped.

"Aw someone wanted his mommy" Emmett smiled at me.

I stayed up and swayed back and fourth to sooth him.

"So is Edward coming" Tanya asked. With a wide smile.

"Yes with his Fiancé Bella" Esme replied, Tanya's smiled dropped.

"Cant wait to meet her" She said fakely .

I looked over at Emmett, he gave me a 'tell you later' look. Emmett got up and stood next to me and Chris stirred reaching for him. I handed him to Emmett.

"What is it Buddy, don't you want you momma" He asked. Chris just smiled at him.

I kissed Chris's head than kissed Emmett on the lips. He kissed me back and Chris gave us a small baby look.

"If you don't want to see close your eyes" He smiled at Chris than kissed me again. I laughed.

"Rose, I think Alex wants you" Esme got up and Handed Alex over to me.

"I think she is just tired" I kissed Alex's head than put her in her little car seat. She fell right to sleep.

"Shh don't want to wake her" I smiled

Than The Door opened and Jasper and Alice walked into the room.

Jasper walked over to Emmett and took Chris "There's my nephew" He smiled at him. Chris smiled, he did really love Jasper.

Emmett looked at Chris "You know your uncle, brought your mommy to the mall and you were delivered in and Elevator" Chris only smiled at Emmett.

"Silly Daddy right Chris" Jasper smiled.

"Jasper give Chris back to Emmett" Al said.

Jasper gave her a look "I never see him, Emmett is still mad at me"

"No I am not" He said. Taking Chris into his arms.

"Sure" Than Jasper looked over at Esme than saw Tanya, and walked over and hugged her happily. "Tanya why are you here" He asked.

"Came for a visit" She smiled.

"Oh this is my Wife Alice" Jasper said, Tanya gave Al a hug.

"Nice to meet you" She said.

"You too" Al replied.

She took Jasper hand and sat next to him on the floor. Odd people.

"So Tanya how have you been"

"Good, nothing much going on" She smiled.

"It is really nice to see you" Esme smiled at her.

I looked at Esme "When will Bella and Edward be here" I asked.

"Soon I think, Bella cant wait to see Alex and Chris and Edward cant wait to meet them"

Tanya looked at me "Edward still has not met his niece and nephew" She asked.

"He has been really busy looking for a job" I replied.

"Well I think he found a job in a library for now but looking for an job as a English teacher" Emmett said.

Than I heard a little noise "Can everyone lower there voices, Alex is sleeping" I said.

They all smiled at me, as I rocked the car seat back and fourth Alex went back to sleep.

"Chris time for a nap" I took Chris from Emmett. And put him in his car seat. Than he started to cry. Emmett picked him up. We both walked out side.

"Rose sing to him" He said.

I took Chris and held him, he kept crying. "Good night my angel time to close you eyes, And save these questions for another day, I think I know what you've been asking me ,I think you know what I've been trying to say, I promised I would never leave you, And you should always know, Where ever you may go, No matter where you are, I never will be far away Good night my angel now it's time to sleep, And still so many things I want to say, Remember all the songs you sang for me, When we went sailing on an emerald like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep, The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart, You'll always be a part of me" I sang to him. I started to fall asleep listening to me sing to him. Emmett smiled at me, He loved it when I sang, and he seemed to like the song also. "Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream, And dream how wonderful your life will be, Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby, Then in your heart there will always be a part of me, Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on, They never die that's how you and I will be" Than He was sleep. Emmett kissed me.

"I love it when you sing, he seems to also" Emmett kissed me again and we walked back inside. I put Chris in his car seat and he stayed sleeping. I smiled.

"Everything ok" Esme asked.

"Yes stay quite" I replied.

Than The door opened. It was Edward and Bella. Emmett and I got up and went to hug them. I hugged Edward to death and Bella also.

"How are you" Edward asked.

"Fine, Alex and Chris cant wait to meet you' I replied. "But they are sleeping you may have to wait"

"Cool" Than Edward's eyes lite up "Tanya" he said.

"Edward" She went over and hugged him "I have missed you" She replied.

"I have missed you too" He kissed her cheek and Bella looked away. I could tell she was uncomfortable. Poor Bella.

**Ok So tell me what you think. I was really bored and just kept writing and than decided to add Tanya. So tell me whatcha think!!! **


	46. Moods

**Chapter Forty Six: Moods **

Edward went back to Bella's side and held her close, I smiled.

"Tanya this is Bella my fiancé" Edward kissed Bella's head.

"Nice to meet you" Tanya smiled but no hug for Bella. I found that odd she seemed so nice.

"Why are you here" He asked her.

"Just came to visit old friends" She smiled happily at him.

"Well it is always nice to see you" He said.

Than I heard a cry. "oh" I said, I looked and Alex was crying I picked her up so she would not wake Chris, I was to late. Chris cried and Emmett picked him up. I rocked Alex and he rocked Chris.

"Sorry Rose was I to loud" Edward asked.

"A little" I replied.

Than Edward smiled. "Can I see my Nephew" Edward asked Emmett.

Emmett looked at me and I smiled trying to get Alex to stop crying, but Chris had stopped.

"Sure" Emmett handed Chris to Edward and Edward held him in his arms.

"Hey Chris" Edward smiled at him.

I kept rocking Alex, she just would not stop, she was not wet or hungry. So I started to Sing to her and swaying back and fourth . "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away" I sang and she smiled I kept singing to her "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away" Alex smiled, and finally stopped crying.

"You have a beautiful voice" Tanya said than I realized that there were people in the room. I blushed.

"I think Chris liked it also" Emmett smiled down at Happy Chris in Edwards arms.

"Yeah well it is the only think that calms them and Chris always falls asleep to Lullaby good night my angle" I smiled.

"Well maybe we should all be a little quieter" Emmett said knowing how much I hated singing in front of people. He kissed my head and than kissed Alex's head. "My two beautiful girls" He whispered in my ear.

"Can I hold her" Tanya asked. Looking at Alex. I did not want to say yes I did not know her. But Emmett just took her from me and Handed her to Tanya. I gave Emmett a look.

"What, Love are you ok" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it off. How could he just take my daughter put of my hand's I did not know Tanya, I knew nothing about her I just met her today and she was holding my baby, I did not know what kind of germs she had.

"Hello Alex" She said. I wished so much that Alex would cry wanting me. But she just smiled at Tanya.

"Edward" I said.

He looked at me "Oh I see" Edward brought Chris back to me and handed him to me.

"Thanks" I smiled. I held Chris and kissed his head.

"I understand" Edward walked over to Tanya and hit Emmett's arm on the way over. Emmett still had no idea why I was mad.

"Tanya can I hold my niece" Edward asked.

"Sure" She handed Alex over to Edward. I was happier Edward was holding her.

Than Esme left the room to check on the food. "Time for dinner" She said.

"I will be right in" I said. Everyone left, but Emmett stayed.

"Why are you so mad at me" He asked.

"Not now Emmett" I said. Putting Chris into his car seat than fixing Alex up.

"Why not" He asked.

"Not here" I hissed at him. I took Alex's car seat and Chris's and brought them into the Kitchen and put them near me on the floor so I could watch them.

Emmett sat next to me but I just ignored him.

"Rose so are you helping me pick out a dress" Bella asked.

"No need" Al said.

"What why" Bella asked.

"I found you one I will show later" Al smiled at her.

I smiled at my two best friends. After Dinner I got up. "Esme dinner was wonderful but we should go Chris ad Alex should go to bed" I said. I hugged her, Carlisle , Edward, Bella, Al and Jasper, I did not even smile at Tanya.

Emmett and I put the Babies in the car and we got in.

"Will you tell me what is going on now"

"No" I replied.

When we arrived home, I took the babies right to bed. I sat in Chris's room just looking at him and I really did not want to talk to Emmett. But he walked in the room.

"Rose" He said.

"Shh Chris is sleeping" I hissed. Emmett Picked me up into his arms. "Put me down" I hissed.

"No" He carried me into our bedroom. "Tell me why you are mad at me" He said.

He still did not put me down.

"Put me down" I hissed. He did as told.

"Tell me"

"You know what you did" I said.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, Alex was in my arms and than you just took her and handed her to Tanya I don't even know her, I don't know what germs she has, I know nothing about her and you just gave our daughter to her" I yelled.

"Tanya is an old I friend and Alex is my daughter too" He said.

"I know but you did not even see my reaction"

"I thought your would be fine"

"No, Emmett I ….. I" I just sat there and felt like crying. He sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Rose, I am sorry, I know how it is hard for you to let go, I am sorry, and you are still moody and" I just kissed him.

"I am sorry" I replied.

"Me too Rose, next time I will ask" He kissed me.

"I am just all moody, and, Um Tanya"

"Tanya" he replied.

"Did you ever" I asked. Really not wanting an answer.

"NO we were never more than friends, But her and Edward were always close to dating"

"They were" I asked.

"Yes, but Edward, just never went though with it than Bella happened"

"Well so far I don't know if I like her" I replied.

"I know well mom said she will be here for a while so you will have time" He smiled.

"Yipp" I replied. I kissed his head than lied down and fell asleep.

**Hope you like it, tell me what you think. And some people are asking why Tanya really I think I just needed a conflict, and something new to add. Tell me if you like that she is in it or not? **


	47. AloneNot

**Chapter Forty Seven: Alone…. Not **

A week went by, Tanya stayed with Carlisle and Esme. I had been busy to visit so had Emmett, but she called once , and Emmett thought of some excuse for us not to see her.

So I sat on the chair in the living room trying to sleep while Alex and Chris were sleeping.

"Rose" I heard Emmett. I sighed no sleep for me. I opened my eyes.

"Yes" I replied.

"Sorry, But I have to go to work" He said.

"Ok see you in a few hours" I replied.

"Why are you not mad" He asked.

I looked up at him "Why would I be mad" I asked.

"You really don't know what today is do you" He asked.

"No, Well…." I thought "No"

"Than tonight will be a surprise" He kissed me and whispered "Happy Birthday" In my ear.

I looked up at him "What" I said getting up.

"Its your birthday Love" He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I forgot I was so wrapped up with the babies" I replied

He smiled "I know, so tonight will be fun" He went toward the door.

"What about tonight" I asked.

"Bye Love" He left. I sighed.

I walked back up the stairs. I walked into Alex's room she was up and smiled when she saw me.

"So you know today's mommy's Birthday" I said.

Alex giggled. I smiled and kissed her head.

"Come on lets go see Chris" I said, taking Alex into my arms and I walked into Chris's room. He was also up and smiling.

I put Alex in the car seat that was on the floor, she just kept smiling.

I picked Chris up "Hey" I smiled at him.

He giggled his baby giggle. "Well lets go down stairs" I said. I picked Alex up still with Chris in my arms. I walked down the stairs. I put them both in the extra cribs we had in the living room. Alex had fallen back asleep but Chris was still up.

"You wanna go to sleep two" I asked him. He just smiled.

I kissed his head. He was so cute, and looked so much like Emmett. I missed him.

I put Chris down, and than the Door opened, It was Emmett.

"Em what is it" I asked. "Why are you home" I asked

"Well, I got the rest of the day off, I said I had to help you with the kids" He kissed me.

"But Em….." Than Emmett just walked over to the babies and picked Chris up.

"See Chris wanted to see me" he smiled down at Chris.

"I know but…" He stopped me but putting Chris's face in front of me.

"It is your birthday I wanted to spend some time with my wife" he smiled.

"Thanks" I kissed him and also Kissed Chris on his little head.

Soon Chris fell asleep in Emmett's arms. Emmett put him in his crib. Than sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"So, What are we doing tonight" I asked.

"Just going to my Parents for a Birthday dinner" He smiled.

"Um, I feel old"

"You are only 23 love" He said.

"And I have twins" I replied.

"Remember my fault" He smiled.

I looked at him "Sorry I said that, I was just in a lot of pain and…" He stopped me with a kiss.

"I was Joking I know what you ment" He smiled "Soon we will go" He replied. I leaned into his chest and just smiled.

"I missed this"

"I know we have had no time to just sit and be with each other" He said.

"I know" I said as he stroked my hair.

I leaned up and he kissed me, I kissed him back. We kept the kissing going for as long as we could before we had to breath.

"WWWAAAAAAWWWWAAAAAWWWAAWWW" I heard Alex.

I let got. Emmett got up and took my hand as we walked up the stairs to go see Alex.

Emmett picked her up "Yes" He asked. Than she just stopped Crying.

"Odd" He put her back down and she just cried again He picked her up.

"Em I don't think she wanted to go down" I said.

"I see that, maybe if we leave now, go to my parents we may get some alone time while they play with Chris and Alex" He smiled at me.

"Sounds good, I will go get Chris" I walked out of the room and went to get Chris. I put him in His car seat and went down the stairs where Emmett already had Alex in hers.

"Ready" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes" I replied.

We quickly got to their house.

"Happy Birthday" Esme hugged me than took Alex into her arms. Carlisle did the same thing but than took Chris.

"We will be right back" Emmett said Dragging me up the stairs into his old room, which was still the same why I had remembered it.

"Em" Is all I could say before he kissed me.

"Shh, we only have a few minutes" I kissed him than I let go hearing crying.

"Later" I kissed him than we walked down the stairs to see what was wrong.

I rushed over to the crying Chris in Carlisle's arms.

"What happened" I asked.

"He just started crying" Carlisle said, as soon as I looked at Chris he stopped.

"Rose I don't think these kids ever want us alone together" Emmett smiled coming to my side.

"I totally agree" I smiled at him.

These kids did not want us alone. All I could do was smile at Chris.


	48. Plans

**Chapter Forty Eight: Plans **

"Rose you guys do need time alone" Esme said coming over to me.

"Maybe just a day out together" Carlisle suggested.

Emmett put his arm around me "Maybe they are right" Emmett said.

"But" I mumbled as I looked down at Chris in my arms.

"Dear I know it is hard but you have to have some time together" Esme said.

"Ok tomorrow is Sunday, how about you guys drop them off here, and we will even have Alice and Jasper come over to help and you two just go out and relax"

I looked at Emmett. He whispered in my ear "Sounds like a good idea"

"I will think about it" I replied to them.

Soon after Al and Jasper came in and Al ran and hugged me "Happy Birthday Rose"

"Thanks" Than Al rushed and took Alex out of Esme's arms.

Than Jasper walked over to me "Happy birthday" He smiled at me.

"Ask Emmett to hold Chris" I smiled. He hugged me than looked at Emmett.

"May I" He asked.

"Um Sure" Emmett replied handing Chris to him.

"Wow Em you are not mad at him anymore" I said.

Emmett pulled me into his arms "No I am still mad at him, but he is Chris's godfather so" Emmett smiled.

"Ok Good, I am still mad" I replied

"What" Jasper asked

"You took me to the mall when I was one week away from giving birth and you made me give birth in an elevator" Al walked up to Jasper.

"Jazz they will be mad for a while just get over it" She kissed his cheek.

"Yes Jazzy" Emmett mocked.

"Leave me alone Emmy" Jasper mocked back

I held close to Emmett and Al smiled "Wow" She said.

"Wow what" I asked.

"I mean since the babies were born I have never seen you guys like this, it is cute"

I smiled at Emmett "Yeah I find it cute also" Emmett kissed my head, holding me tighter.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled up at him. I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Oh you two get a room" Jasper said

" Give us a break Jasper" Emmett said.

"We have had no time alone" I said.

"We will tomorrow" Emmett said.

I smiled "Maybe" Emmett held me close. To tell the truth I did not want to leave the babies. But I new I needed to be with Emmett. "We will talk about it"

Al looked at me "So, I don't want to get you mad Rose but….." She looked away "Tanya called us yesterday"

"So?"

Emmett let go of me to hold Alex in his arms. "She called me too" Emmett said.

I looked from Emmett to Al "Why?"

"She feels terrible for what happened" Esme said, kissing Alex sleeping in Emmett's arms. "She left the other day and before she did she told me, she never wanted you to be mad"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I asked, after all it was my birthday.

"No, but it would be nice if you called her at some point"

I nodded "Fine" I replied taking Chris into my arms and holding him tight.

Al sighed and looked at me "Rose"

I looked over at her "What?"

"Can I hold Chris?" she asked sweetly. Knowing I was in a bad mood after hearing about Tanya, she gave me her _please Rose_ look I was so used to.

I nodded and handed Chris to her.

Emmett gave Alex to Esme and came back to my side and held me close. "So about tomorrow?"

I looked up at him "I agree we need time for us, so how about dinner and a movie?"

He smiled it very best Emmett smile at me "Ok, we will drop the kids off here"

I nodded "Can't wait Em" I kissed him, he kissed me back I could tell by the kiss Emmett was happy to finally get to spend time with me.

**I know it is short and I have not updated in MONTHS!!!! I was not really in the mood to write this after a bad review, and I am sorry to all of you who wanted me to write more of this story. I know my grammar is horrible, well I don't have time to fix it, if you don't like it then I cant help you, I am way to busy to sit down and fix everything but I will try to fix it the best I can. Now for the next few chapters I will try to update sooner but I can't promise anything. If you like it review. Tell me if you think I should write more? Yes? Or No? **

**TwilightEmmett **


	49. Home

**Hey Everyone, **

**I know it has been about a year or more since I updated and I am sorry about that. I have had a lot going on from a death in the family to graduating to college. It is a lot of work and I am sorry I did not write. So I will try my best to write more, I will also be fixing all the chapters I have written before. Fixing spelling and such, I cannot promise that everything will be perfect but I can say that my spelling should be better then before. I would also like to say one thing, those who are saying how terrible my writing is, and how terrible my spelling is, I am sorry I was younger then I did not even look over my work and now that I am I think my writing has gotten a lot better and I hope everyone feels that way. If you want to write how bad my writing is, please don't, another reason I did not write anymore is because of three reviews I got about how bad my work is and that it made peoples eyes bleed. So whoever wants to say bad things then don't read my work, or keep it to yourself. There are a lot of people who like my work and would like me to write more. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been adding me even though I have not written in a year I love you guys and I hope that you all come back and read this chapter, I know it is short I hope to have more time to write. Thanks **

**Love, **

**TwilightEmmett **

**Chapter Forty Nine: Home **

That night when we got home Emmett and I put the babies to sleep. After Alex was asleep we stood in Chris's room. Emmett had is arm around my waist as we looked down at our son.

"You know they will be fine with my parents tomorrow if we just have a day to ourselves" I rested my head on his shoulder. "I miss having him with you, as much as I love them I still want time with my wife"

"I know" I sighed "Come on lets get some sleep before they wake up crying" I moved out of his arms ad took his hand. He followed me into our room. He kissed my head then walked into the bathroom. I walked into my closest and changed into one of Emmett's old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. "So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked walking out of the closest. Emmett walked out of the bathroom, with only a pair of pants on. It was not like I had never seen my husband without a shirt on, it was just so long since I had. Before he could say a thing I walked up and went right into his arms. He laughed.

"Can't we just drop them off then come home?" He asked kissing my head.

I looked up at him and smiled "No, I would love to go out, wherever you want to go"

"Shopping, movie then how about dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds great Em" I said kissing him lightly. I walked out of his arms and walked to bed. "Come on we need some sleep we will call your parents in the morning" I sat on the bed as Emmett turned the lights out.

"Ok sounds good to me" He moved toward the bed. He put his arms around me, we both fell asleep in each others arms as we always did. But it was different some how to me knowing the next day we would get to send the day together,


End file.
